


Tienimi al caldo e nient'altro  di Halo_Boat.

by Lion1972



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, No Smut, Sono entrambi confusi e innamorati, idioti ennamorati
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 48,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion1972/pseuds/Lion1972
Summary: Harry e Louis cercano di mantenere un'amicizia nonostante abbiano un passato romantico insieme.Quando Harry inizia ad avere problemi con la sua attuale relazione, Louis se ne rende conto.Non ha smesso mai di amare Harry.Alla vigilia di capodanno, Louis contempla di revelare como si sente a Harry, solo per scoprire che ora Harry è fidanzato.AU in cui Harry e Louis non si sono mai superati, ma ci vuole deltempo per capire le cose.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa AU Non è mia, è una traduzione autorizzata per la scrittrice Halo_Boat, presente in questa piattaforma.  
> Lei gentilmente mi ha consentito di tradurre in italiano e spagnolo questa sua opera. grazieee ancora Halo_Boat.

tienimi al caldo e nient'altro  
Halos_Boat  
Sommario:  
Harry e Louis cercano di mantenere un'amicizia nonostante abbiano un passato romantico insieme. Quando Harry inizia ad avere problemi con la sua attuale relazione, Louis se ne rende conto;

Non ha mai smesso di amare Harry.

Alla vigilia di Capodanno, Louis contempla di rivelare come si sente a Harry, solo per scoprire che Harry è ora fidanzato.

L'AU in cui Harry e Louis non si sono mai superati ma ci vuole del tempo per capire le cose.

Appunti:  
Questo non avrebbe mai dovuto essere pubblicato onestamente. L'ho appena trovato di recente e ne avevo circa 30k finiti, quindi ho pensato perché non finirlo. Spero vi piaccia. Mi piace molto la storia. Scene molto brevi sono state ispirate da scene di How I Met Your Mother.

Capitolo 1 : Prologo  
Testo del capitolo

"Dove ti vedi tra cinque anni?" 

La domanda coglie Louis di sorpresa. Non era che non avessero mai discusso del loro futuro. Non sono mai andati così in profondità. Era più come ... "cosa mangeremo per cena la prossima settimana?" Non "cosa vuoi tra cinque anni da adesso?"

Comunque stanno andando così bene. È passato un anno ormai. Avevano persino deciso di festeggiare al ristorante che avevano incontrato per la prima volta. E adesso. Ora, Harry ha semplicemente accecato Louis con una domanda così carica. 

Ok, beh, forse non completamente accecato. Lo sapevano l'uno dell'altro prima ancora di iniziare a frequentarsi, semplicemente non hanno mai toccato l'argomento. Era l'elefante nella stanza durante la loro relazione, non importa quanto lo ignorassero bene. Louis immagina che Harry ne abbia avuto abbastanza. Se non altro, avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo davvero . 

"Non lo so. Dove ti vedi tra cinque anni?" Chiede Louis, incerto su come rispondere. Ignora il sudore che gli cola lungo la schiena. 

Harry sospira. Appoggia la forchetta e fa una mezza scrollata di spalle a Louis. "Voglio sposarmi tra cinque anni. Forse anche avere un figlio per allora." 

Lo sai. 

Louis deglutisce, il cuore gli batte all'impazzata nel petto. Vedi, Louis ha conosciuto dal momento in cui avevano iniziato datazione che Harry vuole sposarsi e avere figli, tutte quelle stronzate domestico. Lo sa. 

E allo stesso modo, Harry sa che tutta quella roba non è per Louis. La sua carriera verrà sempre prima per lui. Matrimonio e figli sono qualcosa a cui pensa a malapena. 

Con un sospiro di dolore, Louis guarda di nuovo Harry. Harry ha la stessa espressione triste sul viso di Louis. 

Si erano appena preparati per il fallimento? La loro relazione era finita prima ancora che iniziasse? 

"Voglio essere in Brasile," risponde finalmente Louis, la voce tranquilla. 

"Brasile?" Chiede Harry, perplesso. 

"O l'Argentina o la Thailandia --- non lo so," sospira Louis. 

Anche viaggiare è una parte importante di ciò che Louis ha voluto. Vuole andare in posti diversi dal Regno Unito, sperimentare cose diverse dal tempo piovoso e noioso qui. Vuole godersi il sole sulla schiena e la sabbia tra i piedi, non schiaffeggiare i bambini e tornare a casa alla routine con un marito e non avere più tempo l'uno per l'altro, incolpando i bambini e il loro lavoro. 

È qualcosa che non vuole. Non ci sono dubbi nella sua mente al riguardo.

Ma Harry ... 

Harry annuisce tristemente. "Abbiamo una data di scadenza, no?" 

"Penso di sì," dice Louis tranquillamente. Forse è un po 'prematuro dirlo. Stanno andando così bene da un anno. È solo che ... se continuano a frequentarsi ... perché potrebbero ... dove porterebbe? Non possono essere in una relazione che non va da nessuna parte, vero? Lavorano bene insieme, sì, ma entrambi vogliono cose diverse e forse è stato stupido pensare che avrebbero potuto lavorare a lungo termine. Probabilmente non sarebbero dovuti uscire in primo luogo. Ma Louis non riesce a rimpiangere questo. 

Non riesce a crederci del tutto però. È onestamente pazzo di Harry. È la persona migliore che Louis abbia mai conosciuto. È divertente, gentile e strano e Louis lo ama davvero. 

Ma. Vogliono cose diverse dalla vita. Non ha senso rimanere in una relazione che non porterà da nessuna parte per nessuno dei due. 

Tuttavia, non lo rende più facile.

"E adesso cosa?" Gli chiede Harry, gli occhi luccicanti. 

"Ora," Louis allunga la mano sul tavolo, afferrandogli la mano e stringendola, "ora ci godiamo la nostra cena e incontriamo i ragazzi al pub più tardi." 

Harry deglutisce, annuendo. Condividono il loro gruppo di amici. Il che significa che sarà imbarazzante tra tutti loro per un po '. Ma ce la faranno. Loro devono. Sono Harry e Louis. 

Dopo una cupa cena tra loro e due buoni bicchieri di vino bianco, escono dal ristorante, mantenendo una certa distanza tra i loro corpi. È imbarazzante. Louis non sa più come dovrebbe farlo. 

"Non smetteremo di essere amici, vero? Perché sei diventato uno dei miei migliori amici, Louis," dice Harry mentre stanno andando al pub in taxi. 

"No, non lo faremo. Anche tu, H. Spero davvero che possiamo," dice Louis sinceramente. 

"Ci vorrà un po 'di tempo prima che possiamo tornare su quello però," dice Harry, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. All'uomo Louis mancherà il fatto di poter tirare fuori il labbro dai denti e baciarlo invece scioccamente. Gli mancherà davvero, davvero, avere Harry così. 

"Lo so," annuisce Louis. Decide di mettere la sua mano su quella di Harry, le loro dita intrecciate giacevano in mezzo alle due sul sedile di pelle. 

"Dobbiamo solo ... darci un po 'di spazio," aggiunge Harry con un sospiro. 

"Sì," concorda Louis, "sarà un po 'strano con i ragazzi al pub; ci hanno comprato una torta e una bottiglia di champagne." 

"Veramente?" Chiede Harry, facendo un piccolo sorriso. 

"Sì," sbuffa Louis, "avrebbe dovuto essere una sorpresa ma sono troppo ficcanaso così l'ho scoperto." 

"Certo che l'hai fatto," Harry ride con affetto. A Louis mancherà anche quello. Dio, sarà così difficile. 

Una volta raggiunto il pub, prima che possano saltare fuori dall'auto, Harry lo ferma, stringendogli le dita. Louis si volta verso Harry, sollevando un sopracciglio in questione. 

Harry stringe la mascella e si china in avanti, dandogli un lungo, dolce bacio. Louis lo ricambia senza sforzo, assaporando il modo in cui si sente, il modo in cui ha un sapore --- proprio come è. 

"Andiamo," dice alla fine Harry, allontanandosi. 

"Sì," borbotta Louis, allontanando la fronte da quella di Harry e tira fuori dei soldi per l'autista mentre Harry scende. 

Louis posa una mano sulla schiena di Harry mentre entrano, per abitudine. Potrebbe doverlo smettere ora. 

"Non gli diciamo ancora niente?" Chiede Harry. 

"Non lo so. Cosa ne pensi?" 

"Glielo diremo alla fine. Voglio un po 'di torta però," sorride Harry, anche se è piccola. 

"Prima prendiamo un po 'di torta," risponde Louis sorridendo, "e poi possiamo dirglielo, immagino." 

"Per me va bene," concorda Harry. 

Così camminano al loro stand e i loro amici li salutano con un forte "felice anniversario!" Acclamazione che fa più danni a Louis che altro. Un anno. E ora è questo. 

Harry e Louis stanno zitti però, abbracciando ciascuno dei loro amici con un sorriso falso incollato sui loro volti e sussurri di congratulazioni nelle loro orecchie. Si spezza il cuore di Louis perché può vedere che Harry è sul punto di piangere e Louis non può dire di essere migliore. 

Zayn è il primo a notare che qualcosa non va tra Harry e Louis. Chiama Louis da parte al bar mentre Niall taglia loro fette di torta e Liam parla con Harry. Louis sta immaginando che Harry potrebbe parlarne a Liam proprio ora. 

"Tu e Harry state bene? Avete litigato?" Gli chiede Zayn con uno sguardo preoccupato sul viso. 

"No," sospira Louis. Si volta in modo che la sua schiena sia rivolta verso il loro tavolo, le braccia sul bancone del bar. "Ci siamo lasciati."

Zayn sputa fuori il suo drink, soffocando, tossendo nel suo braccio. 

"Gesù," mormora Louis, accarezzando la schiena di Zayn finché non si è calmato. 

"Z?" Chiede Liam dal loro separé, alzandosi. 

"Bene --- Sto bene," dice Zayn, tendendo il palmo e poi voltandosi, riprendendo fiato. 

Louis chiede al barista dell'acqua, passandola a Zayn quando arriva. 

Louis si massaggia la schiena mentre beve un sorso d'acqua. Una volta che ha finito, guarda Louis con le sopracciglia abbassate tristemente e gli occhi spalancati. 

"Hai rotto?" Lui ripete. 

"Sì," Louis sospira di nuovo, "noi, um, entrambi vogliamo cose diverse dalla vita", scrolla le spalle, "quindi abbiamo deciso che sarebbe stato meglio finirla." 

"Che cosa?" Zayn chiede incredulo: "Non posso crederci --- ho sempre pensato che voi due sareste durati ... non lo so, per sempre?" Ride senza allegria. 

"Z, vuole il matrimonio, i figli e una casa di periferia con una staccionata bianca e tutta quella merda. Sai che non fa per me." 

"Sì, lo so, ho solo pensato che forse Harry ti avrebbe fatto cambiare idea su tutto questo o - o voi due avreste raggiunto una sorta di compromesso, non so --- qualcosa," divaga. 

"Beh, non è successo così," sbuffa Louis, "se continuiamo a frequentarci, stiamo solo perdendo tempo a vicenda --- Voglio dire, è già passato un anno, sai? E se non lo facessimo fare questa conversazione e tra un anno o due, Harry, diciamo, decide di fare la proposta a me? E poi dico di no. Sarebbe un casino, ragazzo. " 

Zayn sussulta. "Sì, immagino che abbia senso," mormora poi guarda dove Liam sta abbracciando Harry. "Sembra che Liam possa saperlo." 

Louis annuisce. "Sì," dice, "e ora Niall sta chiedendo cosa sta succedendo." 

"Cosa succederà adesso?" Chiede Zayn. 

E non è questa la domanda da un milione di dollari? Louis non ha idea del cazzo. Non ha idea di dove andare da qui.

"Non lo so ma ... abbiamo deciso di essere ancora amici," lo informa Louis. 

Un pizzico appare tra le sopracciglia di Zayns. "Sei sicuro che sia una buona idea?" 

Louis alza le spalle. "Eravamo amici prima di iniziare a frequentarci. È, tipo, uno dei miei migliori amici, Z." 

"Lo so," dice Zayn. Non dice nient'altro ma Louis sa che ci sono parole che minacciano di fuoriuscire che sta trattenendo. 

"Inoltre, potrebbe rovinare la dinamica dell'intero gruppo e non lo vogliamo. Abbiamo solo --- abbiamo bisogno di un po 'di tempo, credo, prima di tornare a frequentarci così tanto e cose del genere." 

"Sì, certo," Zayn gli dà una pacca sulla schiena, "andrà tutto bene, Louis." 

Louis stringe le labbra in un sorriso. Spera fottutamente che lo sia. I suoi occhi catturano quelli di Harry allora --- come fanno sempre --- e si scambiano sorrisi stretti. 

Louis spera davvero che non duri a lungo. Non vuole perdere Harry nella sua vita.


	2. Capìtolo 2

Cinque anni dopo

"Non penso che funzioni più, Chris," dice Louis il più gentilmente possibile, "è solo che --- siamo troppo diversi, sai? Non possiamo discutere di tutto e pensare che va bene."

Chris alza gli occhi al cielo e si alza bruscamente dalla sedia, le gambe che scricchiolano sul legno. "Stai solo cercando scuse, Louis," dice, socchiudendo gli occhi, "probabilmente stai solo fottendo Harry alle mie spalle, facendomi sembrare uno stupido."

Louis lo fissa incredulo. Non è la prima volta che qualcuno che Louis è uscito lo ha accusato di essere segretamente con Harry, di averli traditi con Harry o di essere ancora innamorato di lui. Una volta, una persona con cui era uscito pensava di essere sposato con Harry. Tutti quelli erano ridicoli e tutti stavano esagerando. Harry è il suo migliore amico.

"Non lo siamo," dice Louis, anche se è una perdita di tempo.

"Oh, andiamo," schernisce, "vedo il modo in cui vi guardate."

"Perché sarei uscito con te se fossi stato Harry?" Chiede con un sospiro stanco.

"Chissà? Probabilmente sei solo un malato di merda," sputa poi afferra la sua borsa e si gira intorno, lasciando il piccolo caffè.

Louis sospira, sfregandosi le mani sul viso. Si sta stancando così tanto di queste stronzate, onestamente. Probabilmente dovrebbe restare single per un po '. Forse gli farà bene.

Sembra che l'universo abbia deciso di rendere ogni ragazzo che Louis vede dopo Harry un vero bislacco. E non è nemmeno come Harry può riferirsi. Dopo che si sono lasciati, circa tre anni e mezzo dopo, Harry ha incontrato un ragazzo eccezionale di nome Aaron e prima che tu te ne accorgessi, stavano uscendo insieme e lui non era un fottuto vecchio.

In realtà è un ragazzo semi-decente --- un po '--- da quello che sa Louis. E non ha avuto problemi con quanto siano vicini Harry e Louis. Certo, ci sono state alcune volte in cui ha dato a Louis l'occhio puzzolente ma era in situazioni comprensibili. Come quando si rannicchiavano troppo vicini sul divano o come l'unica volta in cui Harry fece il solletico a Louis, mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lui. Inutile dire che quella conversazione fu imbarazzante per entrambi.

Situazioni comprensibili, però. Louis mantenne un po 'di distanza tra loro dopo, ma Harry scrollò di dosso la cosa. Non voleva che cambiassero. La loro dinamica era buona.

Dopo essersi lasciati, si sono presi una pausa dal vedersi. Louis ha fatto un viaggio spontaneo in Brasile per circa tre settimane e ha mantenuto il minimo contatto con chiunque altro, a parte messaggi occasionali dai ragazzi e chiedendo come stava Harry.

Secondo loro, Harry si era appena buttato nel suo lavoro ed era un po 'più tranquillo del solito. Louis presume che debbano esserci stati altri giorni - giorni in cui aveva pianto o crollato - di cui i suoi amici non volevano parlargli o forse non lo sapevano nemmeno.

Louis sicuramente aveva quei giorni, in cui piangeva sul cuscino perché gli mancava Harry, dannazione. Stavano bene insieme. Era difficile non sentire la sua mancanza.

Ma Louis era contento di aver preso il viaggio. Ha anche concluso con un collegamento --- che è stato certamente molto, molto sbagliato. Quindi ha evitato qualsiasi relazione o qualsiasi cosa correlata a una per un po '.

Quando tornò, si evitarono ancora per un po '. Chiedeva quando Harry era lì, così non doveva essere lì e, come scoprì in seguito, Harry aveva fatto la stessa cosa.

Questo fino a quando i ragazzi non li hanno costretti di nuovo insieme in modo che potessero finalmente parlare di tutto e decidere dove andare da lì.

E dannazione, a Louis era mancato. Non si era nemmeno reso conto di quanto avesse fino a quando non lo aveva visto di nuovo. Era come se tutto ciò di cui avevano bisogno era rivedersi prima di spifferare qualunque cosa stessero provando.

Hanno deciso di essere amici, quindi sono rimasti fedeli alla cosa, decidendo di prenderla un po 'con calma e di tornare alle cose a posto. E quello era quello.

Hanno dovuto lasciarsi andare. E non è stato affatto facile. Ci sono stati momenti in cui Louis ha dovuto trattenersi dal fare qualcosa prima che diventasse imbarazzante.

Come quando Harry ha iniziato a frequentare Aaron per la prima volta, ha dovuto ricordare a se stesso che non può essere geloso di tutto ciò che fanno perché non sono più insieme.

Ci è voluto del tempo per abituarsi, onestamente.

C'erano anche altre cose più piccole, come se Harry avesse un po 'di salsa all'angolo della bocca e Louis avesse l'impulso di pulirla con il pollice. Non poteva più farlo. Anche altre piccole cose come sedersi troppo vicini gli uni agli altri erano vietate. Se le loro cosce si toccavano, lui sussultava rapidamente.

Ci sono voluti alcuni mesi, ma alla fine sono arrivati e ora sono più vicini che mai. Harry è un fottuto migliore amico e Louis può solo sperare che sia lo stesso.

Quei piccoli tocchi e impulsi non furono più soppressi. Louis si puliva il suace dall'angolo della bocca ogni volta che voleva e quando le loro cosce si premevano insieme, Louis si spostava finché non lo facevano anche le spalle.

Va bene adesso, dato che sono passati tanti anni da quando si sono lasciati. Non c'è più ... imbarazzo dietro a tutto questo. Quella tensione è per lo più scomparsa.

Certo, ci sono alcune cose che lo riporteranno in ballo ma non è niente, davvero. Non significa più niente, è questo il punto. Adesso sono migliori amici. Questo è tutto.

E a proposito di questo-

"Lou?" Chiede Harry, sembrando un po 'confuso dall'altra parte. "Mi chiami alle undici del mattino --- perché sei ancora sveglio?"

Louis ridacchia. "Beh, per tua informazione, oggi mi è capitato di lasciare Chris."

"Oh."

"Sì. E non l'ha presa troppo bene, come previsto quindi ..."

"Mi dispiace," dice Harry, suonando per niente sincero, "vuoi venire o vuoi che venga da te?"

Questa è una cosa che accade. Se uno di loro è triste, ha bisogno di una chiacchierata, ha una rottura (alla fine di Louis), ha una grande lite (alla fine di Harry), poi si incontrano con la loro bottiglia di vino preferita e una scatola dei loro cereali preferiti.

È iniziato un po 'di tempo fa, quando hanno avuto il loro terzo appuntamento a casa di Louis. Aveva tentato di cucinare loro un pasto con un dessert ed entrambi fallirono male. Il pasto sapeva di cartone e muffa (non riesce ancora a capire perché), e il dessert è diventato croccante.

Così, con il tempo limitato che aveva a disposizione, portò fuori il suo assortimento di cereali perché mangiassero per cena. Fortunatamente, Harry lo trovò divertente e acconsentì felicemente, rivendicando i Frosties per sé.

Da allora, è stata una cosa per loro. Seriamente, comunque, a chi non piacciono i cereali?

"Vengo da te," decide Louis, "ti serve qualcosa dal negozio?"

"Hai intenzione di comprare dei cereali?"

"Si."

"Allora, cereali," ridacchia.

"Va bene. Quale?" Louis sorride.

"I Fruit Loops," risponde Harry, "non li ho avuti per un po '."

"Capito," Louis si spinge giù dalla sedia e inizia a uscire dal bar.

"Qual è la tua scelta oggi?"

"Cornflakes, credo."

"Ew, perché?"

"Va bene , ecco perché," Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, "hai già fatto colazione? Sarà una colazione tardiva per te?"

"Ho fatto colazione. Questo sarà un pranzo anticipato," dice Harry, sembrando distratto.

"Cosa fai?" Louis tiene in equilibrio il telefono tra l'orecchio e la spalla mentre avvia l'auto.

"Mi sto radendo le gambe", dice.

"Perché?"

"Voglio," dice Harry, "e poi mi occuperò anche della mia, ehm, area pubica."

Louis quasi si strozza con la saliva. "Che cosa?" Quasi squittisce. "Non l'hai mai fatto prima."

"L'ho fatto di recente," dice Harry, con tono disinvolto.

"Qualche motivo particolare per cui?"

"Sembra tutto liscio e roba."

"Ottimo ragionamento," dice Louis seccamente, "va bene, sto andando al negozio. C'è qualcos'altro che ti serve?"

"Ehm, non voglio disturbarti e cose del genere. Se non puoi ..."

"Harry, ho chiesto, ricordi? Il che significa che sono disposto a farlo," dice gentilmente.

Harry sospira. "Va bene, ma ti pago quando arrivi qui."

"Va bene," si lamenta Louis perché sa che non serve a niente discutere con Harry, se i loro otto anni e mezzo di conoscenza reciproca hanno qualcosa su cui basarsi.

"Va bene, quindi, oltre ai cereali, mi servono dei dischetti di cotone, lana d'acciaio, shampoo all'olio di cocco e qualche avocado se li trovi a buon prezzo."

E Dio, se questa non è la lista della spesa più strana che Louis abbia mai sentito. Canticchia comunque in segno di riconoscimento. "Avos eh?"

"Zitto. Li hai mangiati quando ho preparato il guacamole," mormora Harry scontroso.

"Questo perché allora non sapevano di merda," Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, afferrando un cestino.

"Non sanno di merda da sole," ribatte Harry.

"Sì, lo fanno. Sono molli e non hanno sapore," Louis fa una smorfia, "almeno in forma di guacamole, è ottimizzato per avere un sapore davvero simile."

"Va bene, va bene. Qualunque cosa. Non ho una discussione con te sugli avocado mentre sei a Tescos e io sono nel mezzo della rasatura della mia ... zona."

"Dio, TMI, Harold," la smorfia di Louis si fa più profonda.

Harry ridacchia all'altro capo della linea. "Mi dispiace. Tornerò a farlo correttamente. Ci vediamo tra poco, sì?"

"Bene. Arrivederci allora. Ci vediamo presto," mormora Louis, già esaminando gli avocado.

Detto questo, Harry riattaccò e Louis continuò a fare la spesa per gli articoli necessari.

Raggiunge Harry dopo quindici minuti, pregando che Harry abbia finito di radersi. Con sua grande gioia, quando Harry apre la porta, è in tuta e sembra quasi finito.

"Ciao", sorride, con le fossette che spuntano, "entra".

Louis interviene, togliendosi il cappotto. Segue Harry in cucina senza parole, parlando solo una volta che si è seduto e che i pacchetti sono stati messi sul bancone dell'isola.

"Quindi ti sei rasato, eh?"

Mormora Harry, guardando attraverso il pacchetto. "Sì, sembra un po 'strano," dice, tirando fuori gli avocado e mettendoli nel suo cesto di frutta.

"Tipo ... buono strano?"

"Sì, credo di sì. Semplicemente non ci sono abituato. Onestamente, sono solo contento di non essermi tagliato," ridacchia sommessamente.

"Sì, come ha fatto un clutz come te a gestirlo comunque?"

Harry strizza gli occhi su Louis prima di tornare a mettere via le sue cose. "Ho chiesto aiuto a Gemma prima di iniziare," mormora, "finché non mi ci abituo da solo."

Louis sorride. "È un bene che abbia aiutato allora."

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo solo in risposta.

"Ad Aaron piace? Quello che stai facendo, intendo."

Aspetta pazientemente una risposta, sentendosi come se avesse un nodo alla gola per qualche strana ragione.

"Sì ... ma non importa, non lo farei solo per lui. Ho i miei pensieri e faccio anche le cose da solo. Volevo."

"Lo so, lo so," poi Louis sospira sconfitto, "stavo solo chiedendo," mormora.

"Perché?"

"Che cosa?" Louis si acciglia.

"Perché hai sentito il bisogno di chiedere?" Scruta Louis con uno sguardo.

"Non lo so ... solo ... sai, come le cose che lui ha chiesto e tu, per qualche motivo, hai detto di sì per tutto questo."

Harry sbatte le palpebre, aggrottando la fronte. "Tipo cosa?"

"Niente. Solo ... dimentica che ho detto qualcosa. Ho appena rotto con qualcuno, ricordi? Credo di dovermi coccolare."

Louis onestamente non sapeva dove stesse andando con quello. Non stava cercando di iniziare una rissa con lui o qualcosa del genere. Era solo qualcosa che aveva notato e quando Harry menzionò l'intera faccenda della rasatura, non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se avesse qualcosa a che fare con Aaron - se gli fosse piaciuto o no. Stava solo pensando ad alta voce.

Aaron è ... attento a certe cose e una di quelle cose è successo ad essere Harry. E Harry piaceva alle persone --- era proprio nella sua natura, anche se glielo chiedeva, negava.

Non era niente di importante, almeno, Louis non pensava che lo fosse. Ma alcuni di loro hanno influenzato Harry, anche se non voleva darlo a vedere. Come la volta in cui - non così sottilmente - aveva detto a Harry che la sua risata era troppo forte e che avrebbe dovuto usare la sua 'risata interiore'. Che cos'è stato? Trattava Harry come se fosse un bambino.

Quelle cose sono arrivate a Louis e mentre Louis è il migliore amico di Harry, è anche l'ex di Harry, il che significava che qualsiasi cosa di cui si sarebbe lamentato, dei nuovi fidanzati di Harry, poteva sembrare piagnucolona o gelosa. E sicuramente non era quello che Louis stava cercando di fare.

Ed è per questo che ha cambiato argomento così velocemente ora. Non vuole iniziare una lotta inutile per qualcosa che non è affar suo in primo luogo, non importa quanto siano vicini. Come aveva detto, Aaron sembra un po ' di un ragazzo decente.

È la stessa cosa quando si tratta di Harry che ha voce in capitolo in qualunque cosa Louis faccia con le sue relazioni. Entrambi possono offrirsi a vicenda vaghi consigli, assicurandosi di non oltrepassare il limite.

"Giusto," dice Harry, un cipiglio ancora sul suo volto, "quindi, um, cosa è successo dopo?"

"Non lo so. Semplicemente non stavamo ... cliccando, sai?"

"Come l'ultimo?" Chiede Harry, alzando un sopracciglio.

Tutto ok. È stato un po 'irriverente ma Louis questa volta lascerà perdere.

"Se non lo senti, non lo senti," Louis alza le spalle, "ehi, facciamo uscire il film sui cereali e la commedia, vero?"

"Okay," Harry si avvicina al frigorifero, afferrando il latte e due ciotole.

"Comunque, lui, come se fossi totalmente fuori di testa con me nel mezzo del bar," continua Louis, versando un po 'dei suoi cereali in una ciotola seguito dal latte.

"Freaks out?" Chiede Harry, facendo lo stesso con i suoi cereali.

"Sì. Mi ha accusato di aver dormito con te alle sue spalle," sospira Louis, alzando di nuovo gli occhi al cielo all'idea.

"Oh Dio. Un altro?" Harry arriccia il naso.

"Sì," sbuffa Louis. Entrambi si dirigono verso un salotto con una ciotola di cereali in mano e una bottiglia di vino da Harry's.

"Non ha nemmeno senso. Se stessimo dormendo insieme, perché dovresti uscire con lui in primo luogo?"

"Grazie! È esattamente quello che ho detto," dice Louis, grato di non essere l'unico a sentirlo.

"Beh, allora dico che è una bella liberazione," dice Harry, sedendosi sul divano, mettendosi a suo agio accanto a Louis.

"Sì, probabilmente hai ragione," borbotta Louis poi alza la sua ciotola di cereali verso Harry, "per sciocche rotture."

"A rotture di merda," gli fa eco Harry, battendo la sua ciotola contro quella di Louis. Entrambi prendono un cucchiaio di cereali in bocca, masticano e deglutiscono prima che uno di loro parli di nuovo.

"Louis, posso chiederti una cosa?" Chiede Harry, gli occhi sulle ginocchia.

"Sì, che c'è, H?"

"Perché esci ancora?"

Louis si acciglia. "Cosa intendi?"

"Voglio dire," prende fiato, "non stai ... cercando qualcosa di serio, giusto? Allora cosa vuoi ottenere uscendo insieme?"

"Harry, non tutti cercano qualcosa di serio. Ci sono altre persone là fuori che non vogliono l'intera faccenda del matrimonio e dei figli, come me," dice Louis. Non può fare a meno di sembrare un po 'sulla difensiva.

"Ma, come, non capisco il punto di tutto questo," mormora Harry, scuotendo la testa, "allora stai solo uscendo senza meta?"

Non sta giudicando, Louis può dire. È solo curioso. Ma Louis non può fare a meno di sentirsi comunque un po 'giudicato.

"Ad alcune persone piace divertirsi con ciascuno senza doversi preoccupare del matrimonio, dei figli e del mutuo costantemente al di sopra delle loro teste", borbotta in risposta.

Probabilmente non dovrebbero parlare di tutto questo, dato che questo è ciò che li ha portati a separarsi in primo luogo. E Harry --- non ne parla davvero a meno che ---

"Tu e Aaron avete litigato?" Chiede Louis.

Ora che Louis sta davvero guardando Harry, può vedere le sue guance un po 'rosa e il naso un po' rosso. Il che significa che ha pianto e probabilmente ha già bevuto un bicchiere o due di vino.

Harry alza le spalle, i suoi occhi ancora non incontrano quelli di Louis. "Mi sento un po 'strano a parlarti di questo ..."

"Di cosa, H? Puoi dirmi qualcosa, sai?"

"Lo so, è solo che ... questo argomento è un po '... delicato. Anche se immagino non abbia importanza perché l'ho già sollevato adesso," dice Harry, facendo una smorfia.

"Uscire senza meta come quello che faccio?" Chiede Louis, spingendo i cereali nella sua ciotola.

"Non ... non intendevo così, Lou. Mi dispiace," dice, guardando Louis, "So che è così per alcune persone ma non è per me-- tu- - sai cosa voglio da una relazione. Vado in una relazione alla ricerca di The One e, "sospira," Aaron ed io ... siamo stati bene, immagino. Non so proprio dove noi restiamo ".

Louis deglutisce. È un po 'strano parlare di questo. Molto strano, in realtà. Louis si sente come se stesse camminando sui gusci d'uovo durante l'intera conversazione, non importa quello che dice.

"Ragazzi, uscite da circa un anno, giusto?"

Harry annuisce.

"Allora perché non gli dici quello che provi, H? Discuti con lui."

Come abbiamo fatto noi, pensa Louis.

"Sì," sospira di nuovo Harry, sembrando stanco, "è solo --- ti ricordi cosa abbiamo detto di volere cinque anni fa?"

Si. Louis ha detto che voleva viaggiare. Cosa che ha fatto. Solo il suo viaggio in Brasile però. Dopo di che, Louis non viaggiò molto, a meno che non contassero le sue conferenze per il lavoro fuori città. Che, onestamente, non l'hanno fatto davvero.

"Ho detto che volevo sposarmi a quest'ora --- forse anche avere un figlio o aspettarmene uno perché Lord sa che l'adozione e la maternità surrogata richiedono anni per essere finalizzate e cose del genere."

Louis lo ricorda. Certo che lo fa. È quello che li ha messi fine, essenzialmente. Non te lo dimentichi.

"E mi sento come se non fossi nemmeno lontanamente vicino a quello, sai? Non so nemmeno se Aaron lo vuole in qualunque momento presto."

"Ha detto che lo vuole mai?" Louis chiede con attenzione.

"Sì. Ha detto di sì, ma 'non ha fretta di'," dice Harry, suonando un po 'beffardo.

"Harry ... forse gli dai un po 'di tempo? Dice che lo vuole. Esci solo da poco più di un anno. Alcune persone aspettano almeno tre anni prima di fare la domanda."

Una brutta sfera di emozioni gli turbina nello stomaco allora, al pensiero di Aaron che propone a Harry o viceversa, di sposarsi e avere figli. Forse è solo una cosa ex?

"Glielo chiederei ma non posso finché non mi dà un segno che vuole tutto questo," Harry si schiarisce la gola, "Mi, uh, mi dispiace di aver sollevato tutto questo in questo momento. "

"Va bene," dice Louis, anche se l'aria è un po 'tesa ora, "per quello che vale ..." Louis deglutisce, "forse dovresti solo aspettare un po'."

Louis non sa perché l'ha detto. Pochi minuti prima aveva detto l'esatto contrario. Ha detto che avrebbe dovuto parlarne con Aaron.

"Aspetta? Il punto è che sono stanco di aspettare," si acciglia Harry. Prima che Louis possa dire qualcosa in sua difesa, Harry scuote la testa e posa la sua ciotola di cereali mezzo mangiati sul tavolino, optando invece per la bottiglia di vino.

Louis si accorge allora che è di fatto aperto e finito per un quarto.

"Passiamo al vino. Puoi scegliere un film," dice Harry, cambiando effettivamente argomento, "e possiamo coccolarci," sorride.

Louis sospira. Sembra più così. Annuisce, afferrando il telecomando e scorrendo i film su Netflix.

Decidono su Una notte da leoni, passando la bottiglia di vino tra di loro, finendo infine con la testa di Louis sulla spalla di Harry e la testa di Harry su quella di Louis, russando rumorosamente, il film alla fine viene dimenticato e viene riprodotto in sottofondo.

***

"Liam, perché diavolo hai ancora bisogno di questa poltrona a sacco?" Chiede Louis, esaminando l'orribile sedia arancione con una smorfia. Ci sono piccoli fori su entrambi i lati che fuoriescono dalle palline bianche simili a schiuma dall'interno, coperto da polvere arancione che Louis è sicuro sia polvere di Doritos.

"Perché racchiude tutti i nostri ricordi universitari", insiste Liam dalla cucina.

Zayn, accanto a Louis, alza gli occhi al cielo. "Gli ho detto che non ne abbiamo bisogno, ma sai che una volta che ha preso una decisione su qualcosa, è difficile per lui cambiarla."

"Zayn," sibila Liam, camminando verso di loro, "anche noi avevamo molti ricordi su quella sedia --- molti," dice, dando a Zayn uno sguardo significativo.

"Ew," Louis fa di nuovo una smorfia, "abbiamo usato tutti quella sedia, sai?"

"Scusa," dice Zayn imbarazzato, "comunque eri nella stanza di qualcun altro quasi ogni altra notte."

"Sì," ridacchia Liam, "ricordi quando Louis ha letteralmente dormito nella stanza di qualcun altro per un'intera settimana?"

"Non ti abbiamo visto per tutta quella fottuta settimana, amico," Zayn sorride, ridendo.

"Dio, sì," Louis ridacchia, "allora ero pazzo."

"Eri sempre lo stesso quando abbiamo finito l'università", dice Liam, tagliando una delle scatole aperte.

"Sì, ti sei davvero sistemato solo quando hai incontrato Harry," dice Zayn pensieroso, sedendosi sul loro nuovo divano, lanciando una palla da basket su e giù.

"Dio, sì, ti sei tormentato dietro per più di un anno prima di avere finalmente il fegato di chiedergli di uscire," continua Liam.

Louis si sente un po 'a disagio con tutta questa faccenda, ma probabilmente è perché hanno ragione.

Louis aveva una cotta enorme per Harry praticamente dal momento in cui si erano conosciuti in quel ristorante, Alessandros . Harry lavorava lì come cameriere e Louis era effettivamente ad un appuntamento. Inutile dire che non è stato in grado di concentrarsi sul suo appuntamento per il resto della notte e ha concluso con il numero di Harry in tasca.

Tuttavia, non finirono per uscire con un appuntamento fino a un anno e pochi mesi dopo. Harry è entrato a far parte del loro piccolo gruppo di amici prima che Louis gli chiedesse di uscire.

Harry gli disse immediatamente "sì", borbottando un "finalmente" quando si abbracciarono.

Davvero, Louis era così spacciato per Harry dal momento in cui si erano incontrati. Però si sente un po 'dispiaciuto per quell'appuntamento di quella notte. Rodger, Louis pensa che quello fosse il suo nome.

"Sai, siamo rimasti davvero sorpresi quando voi due vi siete lasciati," continua Liam, svuotando i cuscini dalla scatola.

Louis deglutisce. Trova una scatola aperta e decide di disimballarla. Vuole --- ha bisogno --- qualcosa che lo distragga in questo momento. Prima che la sua mente vada troppo lontano.

"Sì, abbiamo sempre pensato che se avessi dovuto sistemarti con qualcuno, sarebbe stato Harry," dice Zayn, entrambi ignari di come si sente Louis in questo momento. Non che Louis capisca o sappia nemmeno cosa sta provando in questo momento in primo luogo.

"Ehi, a proposito di sistemarsi," Liam guarda in alto, "cosa sta succedendo tra te e Chris?"

Louis arriccia il naso. "Perché dovresti associarmi a sistemarmi con Chris ?"

Liam alza le spalle. "Solo, sai, se non è Harry, potrebbe essere qualcun altro?"

"O forse non lo voglio mai," mormora Louis, seccato.

"Sì, continui a dirlo ma io ti conosco meglio," Liam lo saluta come se non fosse vero. Il che agita ancora di più Louis.

Stringe la mascella. "Non voglio sistemarmi --- non fa per me --- e anche se lo avessi fatto, non sarebbe con Chris perché ci siamo lasciati la scorsa settimana."

Restano in silenzio per un po ', Louis si occupa di svuotare i libri dalla scatola. È abbastanza sicuro che nessuno dei due abbia toccato un libro da anni, quindi non è sicuro del motivo per cui tengono tutto questo. Sono enciclopedie per l'amor di Dio. Le persone li usano ancora? Entrambi possono essere accaparratori però, quindi Louis non è davvero sorpreso.

"Cos'è successo, Louis? Perché non ce l'hai detto?" Chiede infine Zayn, tono attento e dolce.

"Semplicemente ... non stavamo andando così d'accordo, sai?" Louis spiega: "L'ho appena detto a Harry e poi ci siamo visti, così è stato."

"Sei ... uscito con Harry dopo che tu e il tuo ragazzo vi siete lasciati?" Chiede Liam lentamente.

"Non era certo il mio ragazzo. Siamo usciti solo per più di un mese," Louis si acciglia, "e sì, sono andato da Harry, perché? Di solito lo facciamo."

"Niente, è solo ... strano, vero?" Liam scuote la testa. "Comunque, perché vi siete lasciati?"

"Te l'ho appena detto; non andavamo davvero d'accordo e poi mi ha accusato di tradirlo con Harry."

Zayn e Liam si guardano l'un l'altro ma non dicono nulla.

"Che cosa?" Chiede Louis, irritato.

"Niente, è solo che ... non lo biasimiamo, Louis. Voi due vi comportate come una coppia il più delle volte. Sei fortunato che Aaron non si preoccupi molto. So che non mi piacerebbe se Li era vicino a un ex come te e Harry. "

"Beh, voi ragazzi non siamo Harry ed io. Semplicemente non ci capite," grugnisce Louis, "ora possiamo per favore disfare queste scatole e sbarazzarci di quella dannata poltrona a sacco?"

Stanno zitti prima che Zayn accetti e Liam annuisca. Ovviamente quello è il momento in cui Harry sceglie di irrompere dalla porta con un enorme sorriso in faccia e un pacchetto di patatine in mano.

"Ho portato Doritos," esulta nella stanza tesa. Sembra notare l'atmosfera, il sorriso che gli cade dal viso. "Uh, mi sono perso qualcosa?"

"No, sto solo discutendo se tenere o meno quell'orribile poltrona a sacco," risponde Louis velocemente.

Harry si avvicina ad esso, inclinando la testa di lato mentre i suoi occhi lo esaminano. "È un po 'ruvido intorno ai bordi ..."

"Ci tiene dei ricordi", dice di nuovo Liam, "dei tempi dell'università".

"Una poltrona a sacco?" Chiede Harry.

"Sì, tanti ricordi."

"Hmm, beh, forse puoi tenerlo allora," dichiara Harry.

"No," geme Louis, "è così stupido tenerlo --- hanno così tante altre cose che stanno nascondendo dai nostri giorni dell'università."

"Il mio e quello di Zayn," corregge Liam, "eri fuori quasi tutte le sere quindi non sei attaccato a questa sedia come noi, okay?"

"Oh, Liam. Ammetti di essere un accaparratore e sbarazzati della sedia," Louis rotea gli occhi.

"Eri fuori tutte le sere?" Chiede Harry con curiosità, chinandosi accanto a Louis, aiutandolo con i libri. Seriamente, avevano troppi fottuti libri.

"Louis era un po 'un casanova ai tempi," Zayn agita le sopracciglia.

"Dio, quella parola è così eterosessuale," Louis finge un bavaglio, "ero solo un normale studente universitario e mi stavo divertendo mentre voi due eravate tutti disgustosi e innamorati nella mia stanza e in quella di Liam. Non potete biasimarmi. per non voler essere in quella stanza, specialmente dopo la quinta volta che vi ho beccati, cazzo. "

Harry scoppia a ridere. "Dio, voi due eravate conigli anche ai tempi dell'università."

"Zitto," brontola Liam, arrossendo.

"Sai, se Harry fosse con noi ai tempi dell'università, voi due sareste lo stesso," commenta Zayn, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Harry e Louis si scambiano uno sguardo, un luccichio di allegria nei loro occhi.

"Mi dispiace, probabilmente non saremmo nemmeno cattivi la metà di voi due --- lo siete, in realtà," sorride Louis.

"Sì, anche io ti ho beccato due cazzo, tipo, più di cinque volte e una di quelle volte è stato un ripostiglio per le scope nella mia scuola."

"Scusa, Harry," Zayn si scusa imbarazzato, proprio come ha fatto con Louis prima.

"Dovresti essere contento che i miei figli non fossero lì in quel momento," borbotta Harry, trasalendo, "Non so come lo spiegherei ai loro genitori."

"Hanno appena cinque anni --- sono sicuro che se ne dimenticheranno in, tipo, poche ore," dice Zayn, scrollandosi di dosso.

"Wow. Dio aiuti i tuoi futuri figli," mormora seccamente Louis.

"Okay, hey, è semplicemente schifoso. Abbiamo un po 'di autocontrollo," dice Liam sulla difensiva, con voce più alta.

"Ci crederemo quando lo vedremo," sorride Louis.

"A proposito di bambini," inizia Harry, sedendosi sul sedere, a gambe incrociate, "avete già avuto un appuntamento per il vostro matrimonio?"

"Stavamo pensando al prossimo giugno, al ventesimo, forse?"

"È un bel appuntamento," sorride Harry, "Ho sempre desiderato un matrimonio estivo."

"Beh, avrai bisogno di inviare presto degli inviti," dice Louis, ignorando il commento di Harry che per qualche motivo sembra ancora una nuova ferita.

Non ha ancora chiesto a Harry se ha parlato di tutto con Aaron oppure no. Francamente, è troppo spaventato per scoprirlo. E non ha ancora capito perché.

"Li invieremo in poche settimane", dice Zayn con decisione.

"Sì, lo faremo. Ora, Zayn, puoi aiutarci a disfare queste ultime scatole e smetterla di giocare con quel maledetto basket."

Zayn alza gli occhi al cielo ma lo obbliga, dirigendosi verso una scatola sigillata e tagliando il nastro.

"E comunque perché hai anche un pallone da basket?" Chiede Harry con curiosità, non aiutando più Louis ma appoggiandosi invece sulle sue mani.

Louis ricorda impropriamente Harry in una posizione simile quando lo cavalcava. Spalanca gli occhi, desiderando che smetta di pensare a quella merda e continui a svolgere il compito. Gesù. È stato fottutamente inaspettato.

"Ricordi di un giorno?" Liam alza le spalle.

Harry sbuffa. "Sei sicuro che questo appartamento sia abbastanza grande per tutti i tuoi 'ricordi dell'università'?"

"Lo faremo funzionare," dice Liam, capovolgendolo.

"A proposito di farlo funzionare," interviene Louis, "possiamo ordinare qualcosa da mangiare? Il mio stomaco non funziona bene da una settimana ormai."

Zayn e Liam gemono, chiamandolo volgare mentre Harry ridacchia accanto a lui. Louis sorride orgoglioso. Finché fa ridere Harry, non gli importa davvero.

***

Sabato mattina trova Louis al lavoro di tutti i posti. Viene chiamato perché la sua azienda ha appena preso un caso importante e la società ha convocato un incontro urgente sul benessere del cliente.

Non era veramente sicuro di cosa significasse, ma doveva andare comunque. Era solo mezzo sveglio per la maggior parte della riunione, ricevendo solo frammenti di ciò di cui tutti parlavano.

Quando torna a casa, è sorpreso di trovare sua sorella già a casa sua, ai fornelli, che mescola qualcosa in una pentola.

"Ciao, perché sei qui?" Le chiede Louis senza mezzi termini, chiudendosi la porta dietro di sé.

Lottie sospira, nemmeno a fasi. "Per favore, non dirmi che ti sei dimenticato," sbuffa.

Louis sbatte le palpebre. "Dimenticato ... cosa, esattamente?"

"Dio," Lottie alza gli occhi al cielo, scuotendo la testa, "vedi, Harry, te l'avevo detto che se ne sarebbe dimenticato."

Harry? Quando è arrivato Harry?

"Sono sicuro che non intendeva farlo," Harry le offre un sorriso, apparendo all'improvviso accanto a lei.

"Dimentica cosa?" Chiede Louis, confuso come sempre.

"Onestamente, Louis, la mamma ti ha persino mandato un promemoria l'altro ieri," dice Fizzy, arrancando in cucina con una tazza di tè in mano.

Gesù. Tutta la sua fottuta famiglia si è appena presentata con Harry?

Louis si acciglia. "Perché siete tutti qui?"

"Oggi andiamo a comprare il mio vestito, Louis!" Lottie emette un rumore frustrato, sbattendo il cucchiaio sul bancone, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

"Va bene, Gesù," dice Louis, spalancando leggermente gli occhi, "Ho appena avuto una mattina presto, okay? Ti prometto che non l'ho dimenticato apposta."

"Perché comunque eri al lavoro?" Chiede Harry.

"Sono stato chiamato dallo studio," dice la parola, "dammi alcuni da cambiare poi possiamo andarcene, okay?"

Si avvicina con cautela a Lottie e le appoggia un bacio sulla guancia come forma di tregua.

Non risponde ma Louis la considera una vittoria. Sinceramente non ricorda che sua madre gli ha mandato alcun promemoria di alcun tipo, ma comunque non ha una buona memoria.

Rapidamente, Louis si trasforma in pantaloni da jogging e una felpa con cappuccio, grato di essersi tolto i pantaloni, la camicia e quell'orrenda cravatta. Li incontra nel corridoio, tutti pronti a partire, i cappotti e le giacche che si mettono.

"Ti ho fatto del mac 'n cheese," lo informa Lottie mentre escono, "beh, io e Harry".

Inarca un sopracciglio, confuso. "Perché?"

"Perché non hai cibo a casa tua, Lou," spiega Harry, "dai, andiamo."

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. "Siete così drammatici --- entrambi. Non ho tempo per fare le cose, okay?"

"Hai un po 'di tempo. Sei solo pigro," dice Harry, lanciando uno sguardo acuto a Louis.

"Pensavo che dovessimo andare a fare la spesa," brontola Louis.

"Andiamo," si lamenta Fizzy, "abbiamo aspettato Louis per troppo tempo."

"D'accordo. Andiamo," dice Louis, scendendo verso la macchina, "qual è la sistemazione della macchina? Molti volete tornare a casa dopo, vero?"

Fizzy annuisce e Lottie dice: "Puoi andare con Harry e Fizzy e io posso andare insieme."

"Per me va bene. Andiamo, Harold," Louis gli apre la portiera del passeggero, "sali."

"Grazie," Harry ride sottovoce, entrando.

"Fammi strada, Lots," le dice Louis prima di saltare al posto di guida.

Louis aspetta che Lottie se ne vada prima di seguirla. Harry è insolitamente silenzioso mentre si reca a Klines . Appoggia la testa contro il finestrino, gli occhi fissi e le braccia incrociate sul petto.

Louis gli lancia qualche occhiata, il suo cipiglio si approfondisce ogni volta che lo fa. "H, stai bene?"

Harry sbatte le palpebre, voltandosi lentamente verso Louis e sorridendo, facendogli un cenno del capo. Quel sorriso non è abbastanza convincente. Anche lui sembra stanco, nota Louis. Borse viola sotto gli occhi e occhi cerchiati di rosso.

"Harry," dice seccamente.

Harry sospira, guarda i suoi pantaloni beige, raccogliendo la stoffa. "Aaron è stato un po '... riservato ultimamente."

"Segreto?" Chiede, cercando di fare leva, ma si spera che sia abbastanza gentile da dare a Harry la possibilità di rispondere o meno.

"Sì, non lo so," Harry scrolla le spalle, "così ... distante e sta spazzando via le cose come se non significassero niente --- non capisco."

"Hai provato a parlargliene?"

"Ogni volta che lo faccio, lo fa esattamente. Mi dice di non preoccuparmi e che va tutto bene, sto solo esagerando," sbuffa Harry frustrato, "Mi sento come se fossimo un po 'bloccati, sai?"

Louis non sa davvero come rispondere a questo perché è abbastanza sicuro che Harry si sentisse allo stesso modo quando era con Louis tutti quegli anni fa, che è ciò che ha fatto loro avere quella difficile discussione e inevitabilmente finire le cose.

"Non lo so, forse sto esagerando. Ho solo pensato un po 'troppo alle cose e questo è quello che succede, sai?" Ride ma è forzato.

Louis può solo offrirgli un sorriso senza speranza. "Sì," dice, "sono sicuro che presto le cose andranno bene."

"Lo spero," sospira Harry.

Louis si chiede perché Harry spera che vada così male. Non ci riflette però.

"Come stai, Lou? Stai bene?"

"Sto bene, H", dice onestamente, "penso che potrei restare single per un po '--- è meglio così."

"Si?"

"Sì," conferma, "è solo ... non lo so ... voglio stare da solo per un po '."

"Beh, penso che sia una buona cosa," afferma Harry, dandogli un sorriso rassicurante, "tutti hanno bisogno di un po 'di tempo per se stessi per un po'."

"Esatto," sorride Louis, felice di avere qualcuno come Harry nella sua vita che lo sostiene.

Raggiungono Klines pochi minuti dopo, accolti da una giovane donna vestita troppo vecchia, secondo l'umile opinione di Louis. Ma qualunque cosa faccia galleggiare la loro barca, suppone. Julie --- come Louis impara --- li sistema su un divano bianco con un bicchiere di champagne ciascuno mentre porta Lottie nei camerini dietro uno specchio.

Louis beve il suo champagne senza vergogna, sapendo che è tanto necessario, anche se è solo mezzogiorno. Fizzy lo fissa, leggermente divertito ma anche preoccupato.

"Stai bene?" Chiede con una breve risata.

"Va bene. Ma è champagne di merda, per un posto così costoso," Louis storce il viso con dispiacere.

"Ha rotto con Chris," spiega Harry, avvicinandosi a Louis.

"Chi è Chris?" Chiede Fizzy, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Harry si acciglia verso Louis. "Non hai detto a tua sorella con chi uscivi?"

"Era appena un mese che siamo usciti. Non pensavo di doverlo fare," Louis alza le spalle.

"Lo sa Lottie?" Chiede Fizzy.

"Sì, ma non perché gliel'ho detto, perché ha ficcato il naso nel mio telefono quando è venuta a trovarmi e ha trovato il mio dms instagram e quello di Chris."

"Sei scivolato nel suo dms?" Chiede Fizzy, sorridendo.

"Il contrario," lo schernisce Louis.

"Dio, non voglio sapere come fossero quelle conversazioni," fa una smorfia Fizzy, bevendo un sorso di champagne.

"Non tutti erano sessuali", dice Louis.

"Conoscerti ..." canta Harry, terminando con un sorriso compiaciuto sul viso.

"Mi scusi. Conoscermi, cosa?" Chiede, a bocca aperta.

"Louis, sei una creatura molto sessuale."

" Creatura ?" Fa un rumore offeso. "Ti faccio sapere che hai avviato più della metà delle nostre conversazioni sessuali."

Adesso è Harrys a guardarlo a bocca aperta. "Questo non è vero."

"Okay, ew, state zitti," Fizzy li interrompe, "e guarda," dice un po 'più tranquilla, i suoi occhi fissi su qualcosa --- qualcuno.

Lottie esce con un abito bianco senza maniche a coda di sirena e una sottile cintura argentata che le abbraccia la vita.

Louis si sente come se avesse perso il fiato per un momento lì. Sembra assolutamente sbalorditiva.

"Wow," Fizzy esprime i pensieri di Louis.

"Lottie, sei incredibile ed è solo il primo vestito," ride Harry.

"Grazie," arrossisce, guardando in basso e poi guardando Louis, "Louis?"

"Molto," scuote la testa, "sei fantastico, amore."

Sorride, poi sale su un podio, di fronte a uno specchio e poi inizia a strappare, lisciando il vestito.

"Ho anche bisogno di provarne altri?" Dice, voce sul punto di piangere.

"Potresti trovarne un altro che ti piace di più", dice Julie.

"Okay," annuisce ma Louis ha la sensazione che lei abbia già deciso adesso.

Si scopre che Louis ha ragione. Anche dopo sei vestiti dopo, sceglie ancora il primo che ha provato perché "quando lo sai, lo sai", ha detto.

"Vorrei che mamma potesse venire oggi", dice Lottie con un broncio.

"Doveva lavorare, amore," dice Louis gentilmente.

"Lo so," Lottie guarda in basso, "però adorerà il vestito."

"Lo proverà," dice Harry con sicurezza, "quando torni a casa."

"Lo farò. Grazie ragazzi per essere venuti. Anche se Louis si è dimenticato," lei strizza gli occhi verso di lui.

Louis rotola il suo. "Momentaneamente," borbotta.

"Comunque," scuote la testa, "sono contenta che a voi ragazzi piaccia il vestito tanto quanto me."

"Certo," dice Louis e poi aggiunge, "Un sacco?"

"Si?"

"Assicurati solo di prendertela comoda con l'abbronzatura quando arriva il tuo matrimonio, giusto?"

Lottie spalanca gli occhi, sembra un po 'imbarazzata ma ehi, doveva essere detto.

Lottie e Fizzy se ne vanno dopo un pranzo da McDonald's e Harry chiede tranquillamente di tornare a casa con Louis.

Louis è d'accordo senza pensarci due volte perché ovviamente può, Harry non ha bisogno di chiederlo a Louis.

Il suo umore è ancora un po 'fuori, anche se cerca di nasconderlo per il bene di Lottie e Fizzy. Louis però non spinge nulla. L'intera situazione con Aaron sembra sconvolgerlo più di quanto Louis realizzi o persino Harry stesso.

Sta di nuovo zitto sulla via del ritorno a casa di Louis, sgranocchiando le patatine dalla borsa del McDonald's. È solo quando si è sistemato sul divano con una coperta in grembo e si è accoccolato in Louis che parla davvero.

"Non voglio che ci lasciamo," dice, avvolgendo le braccia intorno alla vita di Louis. Ok, oggi sono più coccolosi. Bene.

Per un momento, quelle parole gli penetrano dritte nel cuore. È tornato a cinque anni fa e Harry lo dice a riguardo. Ma non lo è.

Harry non sta dicendo questo di loro. Lo dice di Aaron. Aaron Smith. Onestamente che nome di base del cazzo.

God Louis non è sicuro del motivo per cui è così aggressivo nei confronti di questo ragazzo all'improvviso. Dovrebbe essere un po 'decente. Forse è perché sta facendo del male a Harry.

"Ti piace davvero, eh?" Chiede Louis, rilassandosi dentro Harry.

Harry sbuffa un respiro sul petto di Louis. "Lo voglio. Vuole le stesse cose che faccio io e lavoriamo bene insieme", dice con serietà.

"Harry ... parlagli di cose. È presto il suo compleanno, no? Forse sarà l'occasione perfetta per voi ragazzi per parlare di tutto, vedere dove stanno andando le cose?"

"Ho paura," dice Harry a bassa voce.

"Di?"

Harry è tranquillo. Louis si acciglia.

"Di cosa, H?"

"Della stessa cosa che è successa con Aaron come è accaduta con te", dice.

Louis inspira bruscamente. All'improvviso, stargli così vicino si sente claustrofobico.

"Scusa," borbotta Harry, "Io ... non lo voglio di nuovo. Ho paura di scopare ..." si interrompe ma Louis sa già cosa stava per dire.

Stava per dire che ha paura di perdere di nuovo il suo tempo. Louis sa che è quello che stava per dire. Conosce Harry abbastanza a lungo da sapere come pensa.

Louis deglutisce. Questa volta si allontana. Si asciuga una mano sul viso.

"Louis, non volevo dire così," sospira Harry, tono disperato, "Voglio solo --- voglio qualcosa --- ho bisogno di qualcosa di stabile adesso, sai? Ho solo --- ho bisogno di sapere cosa esattamente lui vuole adesso. "

Louis sa che non lo intendeva in quel modo, ma non ha fatto meno male. Forse perché era la verità. Ha sprecato il suo tempo con Louis perché Louis non poteva dargli quello che voleva. Diavolo, era quello che ha detto a Zayn la notte in cui si sono lasciati.

Anche se sapevano questo l'uno dell'altro prima di iniziare a frequentarsi, non comunicavano abbastanza. Dovrebbero avere.

"Louis?" Chiede Harry, posandogli cautamente una mano sulla spalla.

Louis annusa, schiarendosi la gola. "Parla con lui," ripete Louis, "assicurati di non sprecare di nuovo il tuo tempo."

"Louis," dice tristemente, "Louis, mi dispiace --- mi sento solo --- mi sento strano e mi fa dire cose strane e ora siamo andati a comprare vestiti per Lottie e ---" sospira, interrompendo le sue chiacchiere: "Mi dispiace, Louis."

Louis scuote la testa. "Hai ragione, va bene," sorride debolmente, "solo, parla con il tuo ragazzo, Harry."

"Louis," dice di nuovo Harry, deciso ma gentile.

"Io, um, ho delle cose da fare da oggi, quindi," si schiarisce la gola, alzandosi, "Vado a farlo adesso --- puoi farti vedere."

Vede che Harry gli lancia un'ultima occhiata di disperazione mista a senso di colpa prima di voltarsi e dirigersi verso la sua camera da letto, chiudendosi la porta dietro di sé.

Non sembra giusto esserne influenzati perché Harry aveva ragione. Ha semplicemente sprecato un anno intero della sua vita con Louis, pensando che avrebbe portato a qualcosa di più quando probabilmente non sarebbe mai successo. O almeno, non qualunque momento presto. Ma sapeva che è questo il punto. Harry sapeva cosa provava Louis. Forse una parte di lui pensava che Louis avrebbe cambiato idea se si fossero frequentati abbastanza a lungo. Questo è probabilmente ciò che ha spinto la domanda dei cinque anni.

Ma è solo ... erano felici. Hanno passato dei bei momenti insieme ... bei momenti. Un anno con Harry quasi non mi è sembrato così. Il tempo volò con lui; ogni momento non sembrava abbastanza.

Quindi forse, Harry considerando tutto quello che avevano una "perdita di tempo", o qualsiasi altra cosa, è un po 'più che doloroso.

Anche lui stesso lo disse a Zayn.

Che cosa mai. Forse non dovrebbe nemmeno infastidirlo più perché non stanno insieme da cinque anni e qualunque cosa Harry pensi della sua attuale relazione romantica non sono affari di Louis. Non può rimanere sensibile a ciò che avevano perché il fatto è che non c'è più e sono entrambi cresciuti e sono andati avanti.

Tuttavia, per ora Louis permetterà a se stesso di arrabbiarsi per questo. Solo per ora. Si merita così tanto.

***

"Louis? Louis, mi stai ascoltando?"

Louis sbatte le palpebre dal suo posto sul tavolo e Zayn seduto di fronte a lui.

"Sai, questo non è quello che mi sono immaginato quando mi hai chiesto di pranzare con te," sbuffa Zayn, infilando la forchetta nella pasta.

"Scusa," sospira Louis, "stavi dicendo qualcosa sul russare di Liam?"

Zayn lo guarda fisso. "Louis, amico, che ti succede?"

"Cosa intendi?"

"Ti sei allontanato dalle nostre conversazioni, a malapena a parlare, a malapena a prendere in giro Liam --- e non vediamo Harry da, tipo, una settimana."

Louis sospira, spingendo la patatina nella salsa di senape. "Mi dispiace, è solo che --- non so perché Harry non sia uscito con noi di recente, onestamente."

"Non te l'ha detto?" Zayn lo guarda accigliato.

"Non parliamo davvero da, uh, una settimana?"

"Cosa? Perché non ce l'hai detto prima? Cos'è successo?"

"Siamo usciti con Lottie per comprare il suo vestito e ---"

"Adesso andava solo a comprare vestiti?" Zayn lo interrompe, espressione sconvolta. "Tipo, tre mesi e mezzo prima del suo matrimonio?"

"Sì, quindi?" Chiede Louis, alzando un sopracciglio.

"Quindi, nessuno lo fa. Le persone prendono i loro abiti da sposa --- abiti --- almeno sei mesi prima del loro matrimonio."

"Zayn," Louis impulsiva, "non è il punto."

"Giusto," Zayn lascia andare, anche se con riluttanza, "voi ragazzi siete andati a fare shopping con Lottie."

"Giusto. E ha trovato un vestito fantastico, siamo tutti in lacrime e ci siamo emozionati, le ho detto di iniziare ad andare piano con l'abbronzatura, come mi hai detto ---"

"Grazie," dice Zayn.

"Benvenuto", sorride Louis, "poi Harry ha chiesto di tornare a casa e prima di questo sapevo che qualcosa non andava; quando gli ho chiesto mentre andavo a Klines , ha detto che si sentiva come se non sapesse più dove stavano lui e Aaron ma sembrava davvero arrabbiato così siamo tornati dal mio e lui, tipo, mi ha davvero coccolato, sai? Ma poi va e dice che è spaventato, quindi gli ho chiesto di cosa e lui ha detto che ha paura di essere sprecando di nuovo il suo tempo. "

"Sprecare di nuovo il suo tempo?" Zayn sbatte le palpebre. "Cosa, tipo, con Aaron?"

"Sì. Che sta sprecando di nuovo il suo tempo con Aaron come ha fatto con me," dice Louis, le parole che gli sembrano acide sulla lingua.

"Ha detto questo? Harry ha detto questo?" Chiede Zayn incredulo.

"Non ha terminato la frase ma stava andando lì, credimi. E poi ha cercato di scusarsi, dicendo che era arrabbiato per l'intera faccenda di Aaron e poi per come Lottie scegliere il suo abito da sposa lo ha fatto sentire emotivo e tutto il resto- -e so che io stesso l'ho già detto prima ma --- "Louis si interrompe, sospirando," è solo --- faceva male pensare che pensava a quell'anno intero che abbiamo passato insieme come una perdita di tempo quando è stato probabilmente uno dei momenti più belli della mia vita. Sono sicuro che non l'ha mai voluto dire così, ma è stato così ". 

Zayn lo fissa, gli occhi pieni di compassione. "Mi dispiace, Louis. Io non --- non credo nemmeno che intendesse così, per quello che vale."

"Sì, è quello che ha detto anche lui," mormora Louis, "Non posso farci niente però --- fa male, sai?"

Zayn cerca sul suo viso, come se stesse cercando qualcosa.

"Che cosa?" Louis chiede con curiosità.

"Niente, solo ... dici certe cose e io mi chiedo di nuovo perché voi due vi siete lasciati," dice Zayn.

Louis è abituato a Zayn che è onesto e schietto sui suoi sentimenti; è una delle cose che Louis preferisce di lui. Ma quando dice cose del genere ... Louis non sa come reagire. Non sa cosa dire.

"Vogliamo cose diverse ---"

"Cose fuori dalla vita", conclude, "lo so".

"Quindi, questo è quello," Louis alza le spalle, "non ha senso stare con qualcun altro quando entrambi vogliamo cose diverse a lungo termine."

"Sì," Zayn si morde il labbro, "pensi che sia questo il motivo per cui non vediamo Harry da un po '?"

"Che entrambi vogliamo cose diverse nella vita?" Louis chiede scherzosamente.

Zayn gli lancia uno sguardo acuto. "Louis, dico sul serio."

"Forse," dice Louis alla fine, "non saprei, dovresti chiederglielo."

"Bene. Glielo chiederò," mormora Zayn, "ma promettimi che parlerai anche con lui presto. Se le cose tra lui e Aaron sono difficili in questo momento, è possibile che si siano sciolte."

Louis sa che è una possibilità.

"Mi ha detto che non vuole che si rompano," dice Louis, mettendosi finalmente una patatina in bocca e masticandola.

"Harry," sospira Zayn, come se stesse per tenere un'intera conferenza su di lui, "desidera ardentemente stabilità e sicurezza, sai? Assomiglia molto a Li in quel senso. E penso che quando ha scoperto che Aaron è interessato anche quello, si è preparato per arrivarci alla fine. Solo ora, è passato più di un anno e non l'ha ancora ottenuto, quindi forse è solo confuso su tutto. "

"Proprio come ha sprecato un anno con me e ancora non ne ha avuto niente," Louis non può fare a meno di osservare con amarezza.

"Louis," lo rimprovera Zayn gentilmente.

"L'ha detto," borbotta Louis petulante,

"Lo hai fatto anche tu," gli ricorda Zayn.

"Beh, volevo dire che se continuassimo a frequentarci sarebbe una perdita di tempo, mentre a quanto pare pensa che tutto il tempo che abbiamo fatto, sia stata una perdita di tempo," spiega Louis con un cipiglio, "comunque, finirò al lavoro e vado a casa perché oggi è venerdì e ho una nuova bottiglia di vino che mi aspetta in frigo insieme a un nuovo episodio di RuPaul's Drag Race " .

"Fantastico," Zayn alza gli occhi al cielo a metà, "per favore fammi sapere se parli con Harry, vero?"

"Lo farò," Louis si pulisce la bocca con il tovagliolo e tira fuori il portafoglio, mettendo abbastanza soldi per il suo pasto e una mancia sul tavolo, "vai a gridare a Liam del suo russare per me, vero?"

"L'ho già fatto, ma probabilmente lo farò di nuovo fintanto che mi tiene sveglio la notte," borbotta scontroso.

"Ciao, Zayn," dice Louis ridendo, alzandosi.

Saluta Louis ancora una volta prima che Louis esca e torni in ufficio. Finisce intorno alle tre e mezza e torna a casa in macchina. Il tempo oggi è davvero piacevole, con sua grande sorpresa.

Fondamentalmente, per Londra, non sembra noioso e morto anche se dovrebbe essere un fottuto inverno, nel bel mezzo di esso non meno.

Indipendentemente da ciò, Louis non vede l'ora di coccolarsi sotto una coperta, guardare la tv con il suo bicchiere di vino e una lasagna per microonde che ha lo stesso sapore della qualità del ristorante, meno la bruciatura del congelatore.

Quando Louis apre la porta, si toglie immediatamente il cappotto e le scarpe, strofinandosi le mani per ottenere un po 'di calore, solo perché sente freddo troppo facilmente.

Sta ripercorrendo quello che farà d'ora in poi quando si girerà nella sua cucina e lì c'è Harry, una bottiglia di vino in mano, che la versa in uno dei bicchieri da vino di Louis.

Si blocca sulla soglia della cucina, il cuore in gola. "Harry?" Chiede, confuso.

Anche Harry sembra accorgersi di lui, posando velocemente la bottiglia e spolverandosi le mani sulle cosce. "Ciao," dice, facendo il giro dell'isola da Louis.

Louis vede una grande ciotola di insalata e un piatto di pasta accanto con alcune candele. Gesù. Sembra che sia pensato per un appuntamento notturno per una coppia.

"Hai preparato il cibo," afferma Louis in silenzio, guardando di nuovo Harry --- che è molto più vicino a lui ora.

"L'ho fatto. Scusa se non te l'ho detto, volevo solo sorprenderti, immagino. Pensalo come una scusa per quello che ti ho detto l'altro giorno," guarda in basso brevemente prima di incontrare gli occhi di Louis, " Mi dispiace davvero, Louis. "

Quando Harry guarda Louis con quei fottuti occhi da cerbiatta, è difficile per Louis arrabbiarsi con lui. Louis sbuffa.

"Non ero entusiasta di sentirlo," dice Louis onestamente.

"Sì, lo so," Harry fa una smorfia, "Mi ... mi dispiace davvero."

Louis lo guarda attentamente. Si volta a guardare l'isola con il cibo. "Cosa hai fatto?"

Harry si illumina un po '. "Pasta rosata --- la tua preferita."

Questo tocca Louis in un modo caldo e sincero. Adora quella pasta. È qualcosa che Harry afferma di aver inventato: un mix tra una salsa a base cremosa e una salsa a base di pomodoro, da cui "rosé". È successo principalmente perché Louis è una persona indifferente che non poteva decidere cosa voleva.

"Sedere?" Chiede Harry, indicando gli sgabelli dell'isola.

Louis ha bisogno di prendere presto un tavolo da pranzo. O almeno qualcosa del genere.

Louis annuisce, sedendosi su uno e Harry accanto a lui. Si assicura di mantenere una certa distanza tra lui e Louis.

È molto teso, inutile dirlo. Louis si sente come se Harry volesse dire molto ma continua a fare questa cosa in cui apre la bocca e poi la chiude, emettendo invece uno sbuffo.

"Harry, che c'è?" Chiede infine Louis, posando la forchetta.

"È solo --- non voglio che tu pensi che non mi sia goduto il nostro tempo insieme o altro," dice, il suo piatto ancora pieno ma gli occhi su Louis.

"Mi suonava, come se tu, non so ... rimpiangere quello che avevamo," dice Louis, con voce bassa.

"Non lo so," dice Harry velocemente, "io non --- ero solo in un posto strano e mi sentivo come se non stessi andando da nessuna parte e poi l'abito di Lottie che fa compere sopra tutto mi ha solo ricordato che io ancora non ho quello che volevo anni fa. Voglio dire, tua sorella ha l'età in cui pensavo mi sarei sposata ", ride senza allegria.

Lottie ha venticinque anni. Harry aveva quell'età quando stava con Louis. Louis però non vuole indagare troppo su questo.

"Ma non avrei dovuto dirlo. Mi sono divertito molto con te, Louis. Stavamo bene insieme, vero?"

Louis inclina la testa, annuendo leggermente. "Qualcuno direbbe, sì," dice, mettendosi in bocca una forchettata di pasta.

Harry fa una piccola risata. "Non mi pento di noi. Sono solo pronto a sistemarmi, più che mai, sai? Ed è solo frustrante per me che non ci sono ancora arrivato."

"Harry, non puoi affrettare cose del genere," dice Louis, guardandolo attentamente, "se deve accadere, succederà."

"Sono stanco di aspettare," dice Harry a bassa voce.

"Allora forse dovresti fare la domanda," suggerisce Louis.

"Non posso, te l'ho detto, non so cosa sta provando in questo momento," sospira Harry.

"Non gli hai ancora parlato? Di tutto, voglio dire?"

"Ho provato di nuovo ma ..." Harry si interrompe.

Louis annuisce, senza aggiungere altro.

"Mercoledì usciamo per il suo compleanno ... per cena," dice Harry, "allora devo parlargliene."

"Sì," concorda Louis. "E ancora vai via con lui dai suoi genitori per le vacanze?"

"Sì, questo è il piano."

"Bene bene."

"E torni a casa?"

"Sì, passa del tempo con le ragazze, Ernie e mamma," conferma Louis, finendo la sua pasta, "ehm, grazie per questo --- stasera non avrei cucinato."

"Ho pensato," Harry sorride gentilmente, "Mi dispiace di nuovo ---"

"Lo so," lo interrompe Louis, "Zayn e Liam sono preoccupati per te; non ti hanno visto per tutta la settimana."

"Lo so, sono stato un po 'impegnato," borbotta Harry, "ci vediamo domenica, vero?"

"Okay," Louis allontana il piatto, "ehm, grazie ancora, credo. È davvero il mio preferito."

"Lo so," sorride Harry, "è il minimo che potessi fare, Lou. Potrei metterti in contatto con qualcun altro del lavoro, se lo desideri anche tu?"

"Stai facendo una cosa sola per un po ', ricordi?"

"Oh, giusto," Harry annuisce, "beh ogni volta che sei pronto --- o se vuoi --- fammelo sapere, okay?"

"Affare," Louis sorride, anche se non pensa che lo vorrà presto, "quindi ti sei servito del mio vino allora?"

Harry ridacchia. "Scusa, ho dimenticato di portarne un po 'e tu avevi quello perfetto."

"Va tutto bene. Avevo intenzione di bere questa bottiglia stasera comunque," dice Louis, afferrando il collo della bottiglia, "vuoi unirti a me?"

Harry sorride, gli occhi luminosi. "Veramente?"

"Sì. Ho un nuovo episodio di RuPaul da guardare."

"Okay," si rallegra Harry, "Devo andarmene per le otto però; vado su Skype con Gem."

"Oh, dille che ho salutato e abbraccia il piccolo Milo da parte mia."

"Se mi ricordo di farlo, lo farò."

Louis sbuffa. "Sei tu quello che ha una buona memoria tra noi due, ricordi?"

"A malapena meglio del tuo, onestamente," Harry lo saluta, "puoi farti una doccia e prepararti se vuoi --- mi lavo io."

"Non devi ---"

"Va tutto bene," Harry si sta già alzando, portando i piatti al lavandino, "vai a farti una doccia --- puzza."

Tira fuori la lingua a Louis e sorride prima di sciacquare i piatti.

"Va bene, sfacciato," Louis scuote la testa con affetto, "Sarò veloce."

Dieci minuti dopo, sono entrambi sul divano, facendo clic su Riproduci sull'ultimo episodio di RuPaul e passando una bottiglia di vino tra loro due, proprio come hanno fatto poche settimane fa quando Louis ha concluso le cose con Chris. E proprio così, stanno di nuovo bene.

****

"Louis," canta Niall al telefono.

Louis sbuffa, spostandosi sul letto. "Niall, sei già ubriaco, amico?"

"No," singhiozza.

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. "Giusto," dice seccamente, "qualsiasi motivo per cui mi hai chiamato? Bloccato di nuovo in un fosso?"

"No. Stasera, amico mio, ti faremo scopare," esulta Niall.

Louis allontana momentaneamente il telefono dall'orecchio, trasalendo. "Niall, mentre apprezzo l'offerta", inizia, il telefono all'orecchio, "non sono dell'umore giusto."

"Ugh, smettila di struggerti per Harry per un secondo, per favore?" Niall si lamenta infantilmente.

"Non mi sto struggendo per lui," Louis si acciglia.

"Lo sei e lo è anche lui. Siete entrambi stupidi", annusa.

"Niall, è con qualcun altro. Sta con qualcun altro da più di un anno ormai --- più a lungo di quanto siamo stati insieme."

"Sì, ed è per questo che ti è permesso fottere il tuo struggimento per una notte. O essere fottuto, qualunque cosa faccia galleggiare la tua barca."

"È ... così incasinato," Louis scuote la testa, "sono già le undici e domani mattina alle otto devo essere in ufficio, quindi vado a dormire."

"No, aspetta," implora Niall, "se non vuoi scopare, puoi almeno unirti a me per un drink? Tienimi compagnia per un po '?"

"Niall," Louis sospira, "amico, domani devo lavorare."

"Per favore?" Niall suona davvero disperato, facendo sentire Louis a disagio. "Hai lavorato tanto e partirai presto per le vacanze!"

"Anche tu," gli ricorda Louis, divertito.

"Non è questo il punto," geme di nuovo Niall, "per favore unisciti a me --- un'ora al massimo."

"Gesù --- bene," sospira Louis, spingendo via il piumone, il calore che scompare con suo grande sgomento. "Un'ora e basta", lo avverte.

"Sì," esulta Niall, "bene, un'ora e due colpi di tequila."

"Un bicchierino di tequila e una pinta," dice Louis, infilandosi i calzini e le tute.

"Affare," concorda felicemente Niall, "ci vediamo tra un po 'allora."

"Sei da Frank ?" Chiede Louis.

"Sì, certo," sbuffa Niall, come se la domanda fosse stupida da porre.

Poi riattacca. Louis fissa incredulo il suo telefono, chiedendosi come diavolo questo bastardo irlandese lo abbia convinto a bere alle undici di notte in un giorno feriale, nel giro di pochi minuti.

"Cazzo," mormora Louis mentre si dirige verso la macchina. È anche fottutamente freddo fuori. Onestamente, Louis è pazzo. Perché diavolo lo sta facendo di nuovo?

Prima che abbia il tempo di ripensare alle sue scelte di vita, avvia la macchina e accende il riscaldamento, iniziando il suo viaggio verso il pub.

Non è un viaggio lontano, quindi arriva abbastanza velocemente e trova facilmente parcheggio, considerando il fatto che è un giorno feriale.

Niall si nota facilmente, al bar, alzandosi in piedi e urlando di aver sparato a un gruppo casuale di persone, procedendo verso il basso e tirando fuori la lingua in modo maniacale, facendo un rumore inutile mentre lo fa.

Louis scuote la testa, avvicinandosi al suo amico. "Neil," si batte sulla spalla.

Niall si gira verso il suo amico, esultando e tirandolo in un abbraccio schiacciante. Divora tequila e whisky, al punto da far lacrimare gli occhi di Louis.

"Amico, sei già martellato," Louis gli dà una pacca sulla schiena come un mezzo abbraccio e fa una smorfia, esaminandolo. È davvero in uno stato, gli occhi socchiusi e le guance già rosa.

"Sì, sì," agita la mano in aria, cercando di sembrare disinvolto, "dai, bevi adesso, come hai promesso", fa oscillare un braccio intorno alle spalle di Louis e lo tira verso il bar.

Urla il loro ordine al barista, poi si volta di nuovo verso Louis. "Sono così contento che tu sia venuto," biascica, dando un bacio sciatto sulla guancia di Louis.

"Niall," fissa il suo amico, preoccupato, "cosa sta succedendo, amico?"

"Cosa intendi?" Niall aggrotta le sopracciglia, "Sto tutto bene", dice, la voce un'ottava più alta. Louis sa quando mente. Dopo nove anni di amicizia con il ragazzo, è abbastanza facile.

"Niall," gli lancia uno sguardo acuto.

Niall deglutisce e poi distoglie lo sguardo. "Shawn ha concluso le cose con me," dice, piano ma abbastanza forte da essere sentito da Louis.

"Oh, cazzo," Louis sospira tristemente, il suo corpo si sgonfia, "Mi dispiace così tanto, ragazzo. Cos'è successo?"

"Non voleva più farlo," sbuffa amaramente Niall, "cosa cazzo dovrebbe significare?"

"Fare cosa? Tipo, stare con te?"

"Sì," dice Niall, tono cupo, "che vuole esplorare le sue opzioni perché è ancora giovane."

Louis sussulta. "Ha venticinque anni, no?"

"Sì," annuisce Niall, "Voglio dire onestamente, l'unica volta che trovo che sia più facile impegnarmi con qualcuno torna a mordermi il culo."

"Ni, non è che l'hai trovato difficile prima, però," dice Louis gentilmente, "penso che con Shawn, l'hai sentito prima con lui."

"Sì, beh, non fa differenza perché è un fottuto phobe dell'impegno," borbotta Niall.

Louis sussulta di nuovo. Niall sembra accorgersene e subito si scusa.

"Sai io non intendevo in quel ," sbuffa Niall, "Mi dispiace."

Amico, sembra che di recente le persone abbiano detto molte cose che non intendevano su di lui. Si sta già stancando di questo. Una volta era abbastanza.

"Sì, beh, immagino sia la verità," borbotta. Di nuovo, sono solo loro che indicano qualcosa che è successo o è vero, ma Louis ne è ancora ferito.

"No, sei durato almeno un anno con Harry," mormora Niall, "siamo durati a malapena tre mesi."

Perché tutti quelli che parlano di Harry all'improvviso? E la loro relazione per qualche motivo.

"Va tutto bene, Niall. Buon viaggio, direi," Louis gli dà una pacca sulla schiena proprio mentre le loro pinte gli arrivano. Alza il bicchiere per brindare. "A stupide rotture", dice.

"A stupide rotture," ripete Niall, poi beve un po 'della sua birra, "grazie per essere venuto oggi, amico," dice con un sorriso sincero.

"Sì, nessun problema. Anche se la prossima volta fammi solo sapere quando hai un problema, okay? Non abbiamo bisogno di uscire in un pub o anche bere per parlare di merda."

"Notato," Niall gli fa un sorriso tirato, "allora prendiamo quei bicchierini di tequila."

Louis arriva a casa solo all'una e mezza del mattino, incespicando un po '. Col senno di poi, probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto tornare indietro, ma non avrebbe lasciato la macchina lì.

E, quando è andato a incontrare Niall, non si aspettava di bere così tanto. Ma con il passare della notte, Niall ha continuato a spingerlo a bere di più per "curare il suo cuore spezzato". Louis non può dire di no a questo. Niall è sempre stato lì per lui, è il minimo che potesse fare.

Ma ovviamente, quando torna a casa, la prima cosa che sente è la lussuria. È arrapato da morire. Avrebbe dovuto saperlo, i colpi di tequila tendono a fargli questo.

Sfortunatamente, Louis ha deciso di rimanere single per un po ', il che significa che è bloccato con la mano destra e una bottiglia di lubrificante.

Con un sospiro, Louis beve un bicchiere d'acqua e si mette a letto, mettendosi solo le mutande. Il suo cazzo è già duro e perde. Inoltre la sua resistenza diminuisce un po 'quando è ubriaco, il che significa che non ci vorrà troppo tempo. 

Non ha nemmeno bisogno del suo lubrificante perché è abbastanza bagnato da iniziare a scopare nel suo pugno, gemendo piano. Spinge pigramente, la mente un po 'stordita ma concentrata sul piacere.

Si avvicina allo stomaco, immaginando le familiari graziose labbra rosa, un culo stretto e chiari occhi verdi. È andato troppo nel panico per questo. Prima che se ne accorga, Louis è profondamente addormentato in tutto il suo casino e una coperta drappeggiata sui suoi piedi.

***

È una settimana prima del compleanno di Louis quando riceve una sorpresa che lo aspetta davanti alla sua porta.

Aveva intenzione di fare un bel pisolino dopo aver lavorato tutto il giorno, ma a quanto pare qualcuno ha deciso di rovinarglielo.

Quel qualcuno è Harry, che se ne sta lì con l'aria di un cucciolo smarrito, gli strappa le tracce sul viso, il naso rosso e le guance rosa.

"Ciao," saluta per primo Louis, tenendo una borsa vicino al petto, stringendola con le nocche bianche.

"Ehi," dice Louis dolcemente, una preoccupazione crescente nel suo petto.

"Posso restare qui per un po '?" Chiede, le labbra tremanti. "Per favore?"

"Certo," dice Louis senza nemmeno un briciolo di esitazione, "andiamo," Louis apre le braccia.

Harry lascia cadere la sua borsa sul pavimento, avvolgendo le sue braccia intorno a Louis e lasciando cadere la testa sulla spalla di Louis, emettendo un singhiozzo.

Louis è un po 'sorpreso di quanto sia rumoroso, ma abbraccia Harry forte, strofinandosi la mano sulla parte bassa della schiena, ricordando quanto lo calma ogni volta che Louis lo fa.

"Ehi, forza, vieni dentro," dice Louis dopo un po ', "ti prenderemo qualcosa da bere e ti riscalderemo; stai congelando."

Harry si allontana, asciugandosi la parte inferiore del naso con la manica, gli occhi rossi. Louis fa una smorfia. "E metteremo quel maglione in lavatrice già che ci siamo."

Harry sorride, piccolo e breve. "Scusate."

"Va bene, andiamo," Louis si fa da parte per farlo entrare, "Ho capito," dice a Harry, raccogliendo la sua borsa prima che Harry possa farlo.

"Grazie," borbotta Harry, entrando.

"Togliti quel maglione e lascialo sul mio letto. Puoi indossare qualcosa di mio, amore," ordina Louis, lasciando la borsa sul tavolino all'interno, vicino alla porta e chiudendo la porta.

"Okay," mormora Harry, camminando senza parole verso la stanza di Louis.

Louis osserva la sua figura curva con un dolore nel cuore. Ha la sensazione di sapere cosa è successo, che Harry e Aaron si siano lasciati.

Ma il modo in cui Harry piangeva --- Louis si chiedeva se ci fosse qualcos'altro. Harry è sensibile, certo, ma Aaron deve aver davvero sbagliato. O forse l'ha fatto Harry, Louis non può ancora dirlo.

Per ora Louis va in cucina, accende il bollitore e prende due tazze dall'armadio insieme ad alcune bustine di tè. Prima il tè. Il tè aggiusta tutto.


	3. Capìtolo 3

tienimi al caldo e nient'altro  
Halos_Boat  
Capitolo 3 : Due  
Testo del capitolo

"Quello che è successo?" Louis deve chiedere. Harry è stato seduto sotto la coperta, fissando il vuoto, il tè dimenticato, come negli ultimi dieci minuti.

Harry sospira. Si tira le ginocchia al petto, abbracciandole, nascondendo il viso con gli occhi chiusi.

"Tu e Aaron vi siete lasciati?" Louis chiede con attenzione, girando il corpo per affrontare Harry.

Harry gira la testa di lato, aprendo gli occhi. "Non lo so," risponde, con voce gracchiante.

"Non lo sai?" Ripete Louis, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

"Abbiamo litigato", spiega, "ci sono state molte urla", si è pizzicato il ponte del naso "e poi se n'è andato e ha detto di non seguirlo e basta".

"Oh ... kay," dice Louis lentamente, "per cosa, um, per cosa hai litigato? Cosa hai detto?"

"Gli ho chiesto dove stavamo andando, tipo, dal punto di vista della relazione, il giorno del suo compleanno e ha detto che ne parleremo più tardi questa settimana e così ho sollevato l'argomento quando è tornato a casa dal lavoro ieri e poi ... poi lui mi sono appena arrabbiato, "Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia.

"Ero frustrato, quindi gli ho chiesto se voleva ancora un futuro con me perché non sembrava e si è arrabbiato con me per averlo detto, dicendo che stavo reagendo in modo esagerato e ha fatto molti sacrifici per me e poi Mi sono anche arrabbiato perché volevo solo sapere cosa stiamo facendo con la nostra relazione, sai? "

Louis rimane in silenzio, dandogli un momento perché sa che Harry vuole dire di più.

"Non ha nemmeno risposto alla domanda. È solo diventato strano, si è chiuso e mi ha urlato contro perché ero troppo bisognoso e se n'è andato," Harry deglutisce, gli occhi scintillanti di nuovo.

Louis stringe la mascella. Questo è ... non richiesto. Tutto quello che vuole sapere è dove si trovano nella loro relazione, non doveva chiamare Harry bisognoso per questo.

"Gesù," dice Louis sottovoce, "mi dispiace tanto, H."

"Non l'abbiamo detto ad alta voce ma ..." Harry si interrompe, scuotendo la testa, "Lo prendo come un segno che forse non vuole più stare con me."

"Quindi non è tornato da ieri sera?" Chiede Louis.

"No," annusa Harry, "volevo aspettare oggi, per vedere se torna, ma non l'ha fatto. Probabilmente dovrà farlo, perché la maggior parte delle sue cose è nell'appartamento."

"Sei venuto qui però ..." afferma Louis, accigliato.

"Ho bisogno di un po 'di spazio per riflettere", dice Harry, tirando i fili della felpa con cappuccio di Louis, "gli ho lasciato un messaggio vocale e un messaggio a casa."

"Cosa vuoi fare da qui?"

"Non lo so," Harry scrolla le spalle, "come ho detto, voglio solo riflettere sulle cose perché se sembra che non gli importi ora ... allora forse dovrei essere io a farci perdere."

"Capisco," dice Louis, "puoi restare qui quanto vuoi."

"Grazie, Lou," Harry, nel suo stato, si slaccia le gambe e le lascia cadere, la sua testa invece cade sul petto di Louis, emettendo un sospiro.

"Va ... va bene," balbetta Louis, non aspettandosi che sia così vicino così all'improvviso. Avvolge un braccio attorno alle spalle di Harrys, aggiustandosi un po 'e rilassandosi, "quando hai intenzione di partire con lui per le vacanze?"

"Tra, tipo, due giorni," borbotta Harry stancamente spingendosi più vicino a Louis.

"Merda," Louis si acciglia, massaggiandosi il braccio, "stai --- succederà ancora?"

"Boh," dice, esasperato.

"Okay," Louis lascia cadere, anche se ci sono un centinaio di domande diverse nella sua mente in questo momento. Può dire che Harry non vuole più parlarne.

"Hai una coperta in più per farmi dormire qui fuori?" Chiede Harry, con la voce che rimbomba, già addormentata dal sonno.

"Uh, sì. Lascia che te lo prenda io," Louis spinge via Harry da solo lentamente, alzandosi per prendere la spessa coperta grigia che sa che Harry ama.

Vorrebbe offrire a Harry di dormire con lui nel letto ma non sa quanto sarebbe appropriato o anche se Harry è nel giusto stato d'animo. Non che Louis pensi che tradirebbe Aaron o qualcosa del genere - solo che probabilmente non sa nemmeno cosa sia giusto o sinistro in questo momento. È sopraffatto. Louis preferirebbe lasciarlo sul divano per stasera.

Non sono nemmeno le sette di sera, ma quando Louis torna da Harry, si è già accoccolato sul grande cuscino di Louis, abbracciandolo al petto e alla sua sottile coperta già drappeggiata sul suo corpo.

Louis sospira. Svolge quello spesso grigio, posizionandolo con cura sopra la forma addormentata di Harry e rimboccando alcuni dei bordi solo per buona misura. Sa che Harry ha la tendenza a spingere via la coperta durante il corso della notte, anche se fuori ci sono meno di 0 gradi e non vuole che Harry prenda un raffreddore, quindi deve assicurarsi di essere infilato correttamente, cioè tutti.

Louis spegne la TV e la luce principale ma lascia accesa la lampada nell'angolo della stanza, giusto per dare a Harry una sorta di luce durante la notte, poi si prepara un veloce panino prima di prendere il portatile e dirigersi verso la stanza.

Louis mette su un episodio casuale di Friends da guardare, anche se la sua mente è distratta. Sapere che Harry è là fuori, nel soggiorno, che dorme con le lacrime sulle guance e un cuore spezzato turba Louis.

È divertente che, quando Louis non è quello che gli spezza il cuore, a nessun altro dovrebbe essere permesso di farlo. Non che a Louis fosse permesso, semplicemente non si era mai sentito così protettivo nei confronti di Harry quando si erano lasciati. È come se si fosse perso un periodo della loro vita, in cui entrambi si comportavano come se l'altro fosse uno sconosciuto e non sentivano nulla.

Il pensiero è un po 'strano. Louis sente che non dovrebbe nemmeno essere messo nel mezzo di tutta questa situazione con Aaron e Harry, oltre ad essere un posto in cui Harry può rimanere temporaneamente, è solo ... è ancora il migliore amico di Harry. Si sente come se avesse un obbligo ulteriore oltre a essere solo un luogo di rifugio per Harry.

Non sa perché una parte di lui si sente dispiaciuta per l'intera faccenda, più che solo per Harry che si è spezzato il cuore. Qualcosa nel fatto che ci sia la possibilità che possano risolversi fa rivoltare lo stomaco di Louis. Per cosa, non può ancora dirlo.

****

"Quindi rimarrà con te allora?" Chiede Liam, come se non capisse quello che ha appena detto Louis.

"Sì. Cos'altro deve fare?" Chiede Louis, accigliato.

"Niente, sto solo chiedendo," borbotta Liam, alzando i palmi verso l'alto, "ha detto da quanto tempo? Ha già parlato con Aaron?"

"Non so da quanto tempo," sospira Louis, "gli ha mandato un messaggio ma non credo che abbia ancora ricevuto una risposta."

"Cazzo," mormora Zayn sottovoce, scuotendo la testa, "chi lo fa? Tutto ciò che Harry vuole è scoprire se c'è un futuro con lui."

" Esatto ," dice Louis appassionatamente, "e si è comportato in modo strano e se n'è andato e ora Harry si sente male."

"Amico," dice Zayn, sembrando triste, "sai, Aaron sembrava davvero un bravo ragazzo."

"Forse sta attraversando alcune cose?" Suggerisce Liam esitante.

Zayn e Louis guardano entrambi Liam come se stesse crescendo un'altra testa.

"Quindi se la prende con Harry? Non è giusto."

"Non sto dicendo che sia giusto," spiega Liam gentilmente, "sto solo dicendo che a volte quando le persone stanno affrontando i loro problemi emotivi, tipo, non si rendono conto di quello che fanno o dicono tutto il tempo. fare errori."

"Bene, allora deve scusarsi per quegli errori," borbotta Zayn.

Louis resta in silenzio. Non pensa che i problemi personali di qualcuno siano un motivo sufficiente per sfogare altre persone. Non dovrebbe essere usato come scusa. Se stava o sta affrontando delle cose, avrebbe potuto chiedere spazio per sistemare tutto.

Forse Louis è solo troppo duro perché è di parte su Harry. Non che siano finiti bene o altro. Come Louis continua a ricordare a se stesso, è ancora il miglior amico di Harry - prima ancora che accadesse l'ex.

"Come sta Niall?" Chiede invece Louis, cambiando argomento.

"Sta bene," risponde Liam, inghiottendo il sorso della sua birra, "il crepacuore è difficile ma sta trattando."

"Va bene," sorride Louis, "forse lo chiamerò prima di andare da mamma --- se non lo vedo prima, intendo."

"Ehm, se Harry non va a trovare i genitori di Aaron per le vacanze, lui ... verrà con te?" Chiede Zayn.

Louis in realtà non ha pensato così lontano. Onestamente, probabilmente glielo chiederebbe perché nessuno merita di essere solo durante le vacanze. Niall sta visitando i suoi genitori in Irlanda, Zayn e Liam andranno a Wolverhampton dai genitori di Liam tra tre giorni e Louis partirà un giorno dopo di loro.

Quindi, non è che Harry possa davvero andare da qualche altra parte, anche se ha familiarità con i genitori di tutti, conosce meglio la famiglia di Louis, data la loro storia.

Diavolo, Louis è sicuro che sua madre ami Harry solo un po 'di più di quanto lei lo ami. Che va bene, davvero. Non la biasima. Tutti si innamorano di Harry in, tipo, secondi dopo averlo conosciuto.

Louis deglutisce. Non ha intenzione di seguire quel sentiero della memoria. Soprattutto non adesso.

"Ehm, non lo so. Probabilmente? Non dovrebbe essere solo, sai?"

Entrambi annuiscono comprensivi, con grande sollievo di Louis. Aveva paura che sarebbe stato un po 'strano.

"Finché lo sa Aaron, immagino", aggiunge Liam.

"Sì, se decide di parlare di nuovo con Harry," lo schernisce Louis.

Liam stringe le labbra. "Punto preso ma ancora valido."

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, agitando la mano in aria per respingere la sua dichiarazione.

"E non voleva uscire con te stasera, eh?" Zayn chiede, "ti piace parlare con noi e cose del genere?"

"No, non l'ha fatto," conferma Louis con un sorriso di scusa, "Voglio dire, a parte tornare a casa per un pasto cucinato e una cena piena di chiacchiere, non parla nemmeno di questo a me; no dal giorno in cui è tornato a casa ".

"A casa tua, vuoi dire," corregge Liam, guardando con lo sguardo quello di Louis.

"Che cosa ho detto?" Chiede Louis, sbattendo le palpebre confuso.

Zayn lancia una breve occhiata a Liam prima di spostare lo sguardo e bere un sorso di birra.

"Hai detto 'casa'," gli dice Liam, "come se stesse lì con te comunque."

"Oh," Louis respinge la sensazione che ha nella pancia, "beh, errore --- è casa mia, è tutto --- comunque, non mi sta parlando di niente ed sono già passati quattro giorni. , mi ha detto cosa è successo ma non esattamente come si era sentito, sai? "

"Dagli un po 'di tempo. Se c'è qualcuno con cui si aprirà, sarai tu," dice Zayn dolcemente, con tono rassicurante.

"Sì, sono d'accordo," interviene Liam, "hai detto che ti stava preparando la cena?" Chiede con le sopracciglia inarcate.

Sì, è stato e Harry è rimasto di nuovo con lui, anche se è solo per pochi giorni, gli ricorda troppo di quando erano una coppia e lui tornava a casa da Harry che preparava qualcosa o tirava fuori gli ingredienti in modo che potessero fare entrambi qualcosa insieme.

È agonizzante in un modo che non avrebbe mai pensato potesse essere. E non capisce nemmeno perché; si sono lasciati anni fa. Perché qualcosa di simile ha innescato tutto questo? Ricordi che Louis aveva respinto e da cui se ne era andato per alcuni anni.

"Sì, l'intera faccenda della cottura e del forno lo distrae, ricordi? Lo fa spesso quando è stressato," dice Louis.

"Oh, sì," annuisce Liam, ricordando qualcosa, "Ricordo quando ha fatto domanda per quel lavoro e ci ha sfornato brownies per un'intera settimana."

"E quella sua pasta," Zayn finge un gemito, "era così fottutamente buona."

"Rosé," sorride Louis, "questo è il suo genere --- ho provato a farlo e non viene fuori lo stesso."

"Ha condiviso la ricetta con te?" Chiede Zayn, scandalizzato.

"L'abbiamo inventato quando stavamo insieme, ricordi?"

Zayns si contorce. Annuisce, la bocca che si trasforma in una forma a "O". "Giusto, il tuo contributo è stato l'aggiunta di lievito alimentare."

"È stato un grande contributo", dice Louis sulla difensiva, "e avrebbe un sapore orribile senza di esso, grazie mille."

Zayn sbuffa. "Drammatico molto?"

Louis fa la linguaccia a Zayn come risposta, proprio come fanno i bambini di sette anni. Non si vergogna. Alcune persone lo meritano ancora.

"Be ', comunque," inala Liam, battendo le mani sul tavolo, "dovremmo andare adesso ma per favore facci sapere cosa succede, Louis."

"Sì, certo," dice Louis senza un briciolo di esitazione. Sono anche amici di Harrys e sono comprensibilmente preoccupati per lui, proprio come lo è Louis. Forse non così tanto, ma dannatamente vicino.

"E chiamaci quando vai da tua madre, vero?" Gli ricorda Zayn mentre si lancia fuori dalla cabina.

"Lo so," Louis sorride, "chiamate me o Harry quando voi due raggiungerete i genitori di Liam."

"Lo farò, amico," Liam gli strinse la spalla in modo confortante, "e prova a controllare Niall, per favore."

"Lo farò," promette Louis, salutandoli con la mano.

Poi è rimasto solo Louis nello stand, pensato per almeno quattro persone. Fissa i posti vuoti di fronte a lui, chiedendosi per quanto tempo manterranno il loro gruppetto così com'è.

Sono perfetti ora, ma sa che dopo che Liam e Zayn si saranno sposati, ci sarà un grande cambiamento all'interno del gruppo. Probabilmente vorranno passare più tempo da soli, essendo novelli sposi e tutto il resto, e poi vorranno trascorrere più tempo con altre coppie sposate, non con un ragazzo che non può impegnarsi, un altro che desidera e uno in più che si sta struggendo per uno stronzo.

Si sente male a chiamare Shawn uno stronzo, ma poi si ricorda di quante volte in realtà ha spezzato il cuore di Niall e improvvisamente quel senso di colpa è sparito. Forse Shawn è un bravo ragazzo, ma non solo per Niall. Va bene comunque. Niall troverà la persona giusta abbastanza presto.

Louis sospira, finendo la sua birra nel pub altrimenti affollato, prima di tornare a casa. Si chiede cosa abbia fatto Harry per loro questa volta. Ieri ha fatto una pasta ai funghi micidiale, a Louis ha fatto venire l'acquolina in bocca solo a pensarci.

Louis pensa che forse potrebbero cucinare qualcosa insieme stasera, invece di lasciare che Harry faccia tutto il lavoro. Ma non vuole nemmeno interrompere l'evidente distrazione di Harry, specialmente se funziona per lui.

O forse è più un motivo per cui dovrebbe. Non è bene per lui reprimere ciò che sente. Se c'è qualcuno che lo sa, è Louis. Gli ci vuole un po 'per aprirsi alle altre persone. Il suo terapista ha detto che è a causa dei suoi "problemi di fiducia di fondo che si sono sviluppati quando era un bambino fin da quando suo padre lo aveva lasciato".

Ha senso, davvero. Ma è migliorato nel corso degli anni; si apre su come si sente, anche se è solo per una persona. Di solito è Harry, che è una delle persone più compassionevoli ed empatiche che Louis conosce. Non è mai uno che giudica gli altri ed è esattamente ciò di cui Harry ha bisogno in questo momento. E Louis farà del suo meglio per tirarlo fuori dal guscio che si è costruito intorno a sé negli ultimi giorni, per cercare di convincerlo ad aprirsi un po 'su come si sente.

Sa che non sarà facile, visto quanto è testardo. (Quasi quanto Louis). Ma forse è necessario.

Louis allora fa passi determinati verso il suo appartamento, deciso a cercare di aiutare Harry stasera il più possibile. Diventerà il miglior amico / ex fidanzato più grande del mondo.

Ridacchia a se stesso per questo. Probabilmente è un po 'strano; quanto sono vicini anche se sono ex. Molte persone non riescono o non possono restare amici dei loro ex, il che va bene, ma sono chiaramente diversi. Louis vorrebbe pensare che sia perché sono più maturi di altri. O forse la loro rottura non è stata così grave come gli altri. Almeno non era una situazione di barare o qualcosa del genere.

Quando Louis finalmente apre l'appartamento ed entra, è sorpreso di trovare la cucina vuota, le luci spente e l'intero posto stranamente silenzioso. Aggrotta le sopracciglia, accende la luce del corridoio e fa capolino nella sala. Nemmeno Harry è lì.

"Harry?" Louis chiama, avvicinandosi alla camera da letto, dove la porta è semiaperta. Più si avvicina, più può sentire un leggero tirare su col naso dall'altra parte. In fretta, Louis apre la porta, trovando Harry raggomitolato in una palla, che si pulisce il naso.

Il cuore di Louis soffre. Con una profonda espirazione, aziona l'interruttore della stanza, il viso di Harry diventa più chiaro. Le sue guance sono macchiate, i suoi occhi sono rossi e il suo viso è bagnato.

"Ehi, amore," dice tristemente Louis, avvicinandosi a lui, "tutto bene?"

Harry scuote la testa, annusando come se avesse pianto prima di questo. Louis vuole avvolgerlo in una coperta e tenerlo stretto. Si siede invece sul pavimento, a capo del letto in modo che il viso di Harry sia da vicino.

"Quello che è successo?" Louis chiede gentilmente.

Harry non dice niente. Si solleva solo su un gomito e tira fuori il telefono da sotto il cuscino, porgendolo a Louis.

Louis vede le sue dita senza anelli e lo smalto scheggiato prima di prendere il telefono dalle mani. Digita la password di Harry, lo schermo si apre a una conversazione di testo tra lui e Aaron.

Harry:  
Penso che forse un po 'di spazio per entrambi è ciò di cui abbiamo bisogno in questo momento. Forse dobbiamo rivalutare la nostra relazione.

Aaron risponde giorni dopo, il momento poche ore prima, con:

Sto lasciando domani per il posto di mio padre. Se vuoi un po 'di spazio, forse è meglio che tu non venga con te. Puoi dirmi quando decidi cosa è meglio per noi, ok?

È irriverente e inutilmente scortese secondo Louis. Non è neanche giusto. Fu lui che se ne andò, uscendo e ignorando Harry per giorni. Non riesce a dire cose del genere. Non riesce a far sembrare Harry un cattivo ragazzo qui. Certo, entrambi devono essersi detti cose che non erano le più gentili, ma in questo momento, Harry non è il cattivo e Aaron ha torto a farlo capire in quel modo.

"So che è stupido da parte mia piangere quando sono l'unico che ha chiesto spazio ma," alza le spalle, tirando su col naso, "non mi aspettavo quella risposta da lui."

Ok, stava decisamente singhiozzando, se il modo in cui balbetta le sue parole è qualcosa su cui basarsi.

Louis fa clic sul pulsante sul lato per bloccare il telefono, posizionandolo sul comodino e alzandosi in piedi. "Scoot over," istruisce dolcemente.

Harry lo guarda con gli occhi gonfi, spostandosi sul letto per fare spazio a Louis. Louis si sdraia accanto a lui, a pochi centimetri di distanza l'uno dall'altro.

"Mi dispiace," si offre Louis, incerto su cos'altro può dire per migliorare le cose in questo momento, "non è giusto che ti metta tutto addosso quando è quello che se n'è andato."

"Semplicemente non capisco," sbuffa Harry, aggrottando le sopracciglia, "stavamo bene, sai? E poi ha iniziato ad essere tutto distante e nervoso, come se stesse nascondendo qualcosa."

Louis deglutisce. "Nascondere qualcosa?"

"Sì," esala Harry, "Non so cosa sia --- o fosse --- e non voglio nemmeno pensare alle possibilità. Voglio solo che stiamo di nuovo bene."

"Davvero vuoi ancora stare con lui dopo tutto?" Chiede Louis, sorpreso.

Harry gli fa un'alzata di spalle con una spalla. "Non mi arrenderò. Abbiamo bisogno di spazio, sì, ma non posso rinunciare a quello che abbiamo".

"Sembra che lo stia facendo", dice Louis, il più gentile possibile, "prendi quel messaggio passivo aggressivo per esempio."

"È solo così arrabbiato," dice Harry debolmente, "e non so perché --- non so come aggiustarlo."

"Non è compito tuo aggiustare," gli dice Louis con fermezza, "qualunque cosa stia passando --- è su di lui --- non hai l'obbligo di aggiustarlo. Puoi essere lì per lui, sì, ma solo se lui vuole che tu lo faccia e in questo momento non sembra che lo faccia ".

Una singola lacrima cade dall'occhio sinistro di Harry e sul cuscino. "Hai ragione," dice piano, "cosa devo fare?"

"Dagli tempo," Louis ripete il consiglio di Liams di prima, "se deve funzionare con lui, allora lo farà."

"Lo pensi davvero?" Chiede Harry, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

"Credo che le cose che dovrebbero funzionare abbiano un modo, sai, che alla fine funzionino", sorride, "solo ... forse, lascia le cose come stanno per ora; è chiaro che nessuno di voi due è in il giusto stato d'animo dopo quel combattimento ".

Sinceramente, Louis non pensa che Harry dovrebbe nemmeno preoccuparsi di cercare di risolvere le cose con Aaron, specialmente dopo gli eventi recenti, quel testo è la ciliegina sulla torta. Ma sa che Harry non si arrende senza combattere, soprattutto per le cose o le persone che ama. Non può fare a meno di pensare che, se si risolvono, sarà un errore.

Ancora una volta, Louis non si sente come se avesse il diritto di dirlo come ex. Quindi gli dà il miglior consiglio che può per ora. Crede che le cose che dovrebbero essere alla fine abbiano un modo di funzionare. Se sono destinati a essere alla fine della giornata, allora così sia. Louis non ha voce in capitolo in questo.

Non scherza con l'universo.

"Gli rispondo?" Chiede Harry, la voce bassa e insicura.

"Se lo desidera."

Harry sbuffa. "Non so cosa direi."

"Qualunque cosa ti senta di aver bisogno," dice Louis.

Harry si morde il labbro inferiore, annuendo. "Non sarà il messaggio più carino perché non mi sento così bene in questo momento."

Louis gli fa un piccolo sorriso. "Va bene, sai? Non tutti meritano la tua gentilezza e Aaron di certo non adesso. La cosa migliore da fare è dire la tua mente. Rifletti sulle cose e decidi cosa vuoi dire."

"Se ho bisogno di riflettere sulle cose allora forse ho bisogno di tempo per ricompormi?" Chiede Harry, il solco tra le sopracciglia ancora prominente.

"Sì, forse. Ti è permesso prendere alcune decisioni sconsiderate," sorride Louis.

Harry fa un piccolo, gentile sorriso. "Non quando si tratta della mia relazione," sussurra, "aspetterò un po 'ma hai ragione, ho bisogno di dire quello che penso e dirgli quello che ho bisogno di farlo. Sia che ci risolviamo o che lo rompiamo da lì arriva fino all'universo. "

"Sì," concorda Louis, "fino all'universo."

"Mi dispiace per tutto questo, Lou," dice Harry a bassa voce, "So che non hai chiesto niente per questo cazzo di ---"

"Ehi, ora basta," lo interrompe Louis, "sei il mio migliore amico, non devi scusarti per niente. Avresti fatto la stessa cosa per me."

Harry lo fissa per un momento prima di annuire, probabilmente realizzando che avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa per Louis. Louis non ha dubbi su questo.

"Non vedevo l'ora di vedere i genitori di Aaron. Non li vedevamo da quando sono venuti a Pasqua e all'epoca ero così nervoso", sbuffa, l'aria calda colpisce il viso di Louis.

"Va tutto bene, H. Sono sicuro che capiranno cosa sta succedendo tra voi ragazzi. Sembrano il tipo di coppia che litiga su tutto", scherza Louis, anche se in modo inappropriato.

Harry sbuffa una piccola risata, schiaffeggiando leggermente il petto di Louis. "Non li conosci nemmeno."

"Li ho incontrati una volta. Era abbastanza," Louis arriccia il naso, "ed erano tutti critici riguardo ai tuoi capelli, ricordi?"

"Era troppo tempo allora," Harry scrolla le spalle, difendendoli. Louis non è sicuro del perché. Onestamente non sembravano apprezzare molto Harry. Almeno, la mamma no. Era come se trattasse Aaron come il suo prezioso figlio per cui nessuno è abbastanza bravo.

"Ha raggiunto a malapena la parte posteriore del collo," lo schernisce Louis. Stupidamente, decide di alzare la mano, facendo passare le dita tra i riccioli morbidi di Harry. Come se fosse stato bruciato, allontana velocemente la mano, mormorando scuse imbarazzate.

"Va bene. Sai che mi piace giocare con i miei capelli," sorride, apparentemente indifferente.

E tirato , Louis ricorda inutilmente a se stesso.

"Hai mangiato qualcosa?" Chiede Louis, tenendo la mano lontana dai capelli di Harry --- Harry in generale.

"No," Harry si strofina l'occhio gonfio con un pugno con le zampe di un maglione. È irrimediabilmente adorabile. "Scusa se non ho fatto niente stasera."

"Harry, va tutto bene. Non devi nemmeno farlo comunque."

"Lo so, ma mi ha aiutato."

"Lo so," dice Louis con un piccolo sorriso, "possiamo ordinare qualcosa da mangiare stasera. Pizza?"

"McDonalds," dice Harry, sorprendendo Louis. Non è che a Harry non piaccia il suo fast food, semplicemente non gli è mai stato chiesto di prenderlo, convincendosi che "non ha bisogno di quella spazzatura malsana". È una bugia. È il primo a mangiare quella merda. Lo ama segretamente. Louis non è sicuro del motivo per cui lo nega così tanto.

"Sei sicuro?"

"Sì, l'intero pasto, con un po 'di coca cola e chiedi patatine extra grandi con essa," dice Harry, "fanno anche i pancake a quest'ora?"

"Flapjacks, vuoi dire e no quello è solo sul menu della colazione, temo. Possiamo mangiarlo domani mattina," suggerisce Louis, alzando le sopracciglia in questione.

"Sì, okay," concorda Harry, annuendo, "Io ... mi darò una rinfrescata e cose così."

Louis annuisce, guardando Harry che si spinge in piedi e arranca fuori dalla stanza e va in bagno, ancora indossando una delle felpe più grandi di Louis. Louis non è sicuro del motivo per cui lo indossi, dato che ha portato una borsa piena di vestiti, ma Louis non si lamenta. Hanno sempre avuto un debole per indossare i vestiti dell'altro. Non è necessariamente una cosa sessuale, proprio come una cosa carina e domestica. Anche a Louis è piaciuto, il che è stato scioccante. Normalmente non permetteva a nessuno di toccare i suoi vestiti.

Ma lascia che Harry si aiuti felicemente a qualsiasi cosa di Louis e viceversa. Harry ha dei bei calzini che Louis normalmente finisce per rubare. Va bene, però, perché i piedi di Louis normalmente finiscono troppo freddi, non importa la stagione, e Harry è praticamente una fornace umana. È per questo che hanno funzionato così bene anche quando si sono coccolati insieme. A Harry piaceva drappeggiarsi sopra Louis, avvolgendolo di calore come una coperta.

Anche quando Harry è il cucchiaino, quando Louis lo tiene stretto, tutto il suo corpo si accende di calore. Non può spiegarlo, esattamente, funzionano e basta. Come due pezzi di un puzzle che si incastrano perfettamente.

Solo che il loro puzzle è stato distrutto e in qualche modo hanno smesso di combaciare, non come una volta. Quindi entrambi passarono ad altre cose: altre persone. Ma hanno mai davvero smesso di funzionare?

Comunque . Quello era un ottovolante. Louis si alza in piedi sul letto, estrae il telefono dai pantaloni e ordina il cibo.

Mezz'ora dopo, sono entrambi sul letto di Louis, metà sotto le coperte, un film dell'orrore riprodotto su Netflix mentre sgranocchiano le loro ultime patatine.

Quando hanno finito, Harry mette da parte i contenitori sporchi e si avvicina a Louis, con la testa che penzola sulla spalla di Louis.

"Va bene?" Sussurra Harry.

"Sì," dice Louis, rilassandosi. Appoggia la propria testa su quella di Harry, "vuoi venire a casa con me per le vacanze?"

Harry si muove, con la testa in alto, quasi colpendo Louis 'nel mentre. "Louis," dice, le sopracciglia aggrottate e gli occhi che cercano i suoi, "non posso chiederti di farlo."

"Non me lo chiedi, H. ti sto offrendo," lo rassicura Louis, "dai, le ragazze e la mamma vorrebbero vederti di nuovo."

"Hai chiesto loro prima?" Harry si morde il labbro.

"Non ne ho bisogno," Louis la rimuove con nonchalance. La politica di Jay è sempre stata che la loro casa è una casa aperta, dove chiunque è il benvenuto. È sicuro che molto non sia cambiato in pochi mesi.

"Louis, prima devi chiederglielo. Non posso farti vedere ..."

"Harry, ti ricordi per niente mia madre?"

Harry sospira, sorridendo lentamente. "La ricordo. L'ho vista solo pochi mesi fa, quando è venuta."

"Allora la conosci per niente?" Louis preme con un sorriso canzonatorio.

Harry ricambia il sorriso, gli occhi ancora gonfi e il naso ancora rosso, ma sorridendo comunque. "Sì," dice.

"Allora sai che non le dispiacerebbe averti per una settimana a casa sua. Potrebbe semplicemente preferirti a me, in realtà," Louis esagera un broncio.

"Non dirlo," Harry si spinge scherzosamente sul petto, "sei il più grande figlio di mamma che io conosca."

"Anche tu," borbotta Louis, le guance rosee.

"Sì, sì," Harry alza gli occhi al cielo, "guarderemo davvero questo film dell'orrore che hai messo per me perché lo guardassi o ti stai già spaventando?"

"Penso che tu ti stia dimenticando che di noi due, tu sei il gatto spaventoso", si tocca le costole.

Harry ridacchia, allontanandosi un po 'da Louis. "Bene, possiamo finire questo stupido film, per favore?"

"Bene, finiamolo," dice Louis, spostandosi al suo posto per mettersi di nuovo a proprio agio prima di concentrarsi di nuovo sul film.

Quando il film finisce, pochi minuti dopo, Harry ha la coperta fino agli occhi e il petto che si muove rapidamente. È spaventato, come aveva previsto Louis.

"Vuoi dormire qui?" Chiede Louis, sospirando affettuosamente.

Harry annuisce brevemente, metà del viso ancora coperto.

"Va bene, mettiti bene sotto le coperte," Louis mette il portatile sul comodino e apre il piumone. Harry tremola dentro il piumone, insieme alla coperta che aveva già.

Louis lo fronteggia, coprendosi le spalle. "Ti senti un po 'meglio?"

"Sì," sorride Harry, "riesci sempre a farlo."

Le parole sono significative. Ponderato. Louis deglutisce, il cuore si gonfia.

"Sai, riesci a fare lo stesso anche per me," dice Louis, tranquillo nella notte.

"Lo spero."

C'è un momento di silenzio prima che Harry parli di nuovo.

"Puoi passare il mio telefono?"

Louis si volta, afferra il telefono e glielo porge. "Mandando messaggi ad Aaron?"

"Sì," risponde Harry, poi digita qualcosa. Lo mostra Louis, la luminosità così alta che Louis deve sbattere le palpebre prima di adattarsi allo schermo e leggere ciò che ha digitato.

Non spetta solo a me decidere, Aaron. Sei andato via. Ricorda? Non mettere tutto su di me. Siamo in grado di parlare correttamente quando sei indietro. Io non voglio fare questo avanti e indietro più.

A Louis piace come l'ha messa. Annuisce in segno di approvazione. "Invia," dice.

È tutto ciò di cui Harry ha bisogno. Quando Louis gli restituisce il telefono, preme invio e lo appoggia sul comodino dalla sua parte del letto.

"Grazie di tutto, Louis," dice Harry, gli occhi che brillano nella stanza buia.

"Sei il benvenuto. Finché stai bene," lo rassicura Louis ancora una volta, "ora dai, dormiamo un po ', sì? Sono stanco."

"Sì, certo," Harry si morde il labbro prima di avvicinarsi a Louis, facce a pochi centimetri l'una dall'altra.

"Notte," dice Louis.

"Buonanotte, Lou," risponde Harry, un debole sorriso sul viso prima che si chiudano gli occhi.

***

Harry non riceve risposta da Aaron la mattina successiva. Mangiano frittelle di McDonald's, l'espressione cupa di Harry, che guarda costantemente al telefono in cerca di un suo messaggio.

Quando è arrivato il giorno della partenza per Donny, Louis ne ha avuto abbastanza. Finalmente scatta quando sono nel bel mezzo di un album dei Pink Floyd, e Harry controlla il suo telefono per l'ennesima volta. 

"Harry, mettilo via," dice Louis con un sospiro esasperato.

Harry lo guarda accigliato. "Non posso farci niente, Louis. Il destino della mia relazione è racchiuso in un suo messaggio."

Ok, è stato un tocco drammatico.

"Harry, davvero non lo è. Inoltre, gli hai detto che voi due parlerete quando tornerà, giusto? Quindi tecnicamente, il destino della vostra relazione sta in quel discorso."

Harry sbuffa, guardando il suo telefono bloccato.

"Facciamo un patto?" Louis suggerisce.

Harry alza un sopracciglio, sembrando molto interessato con sollievo di Louis.

"Adesso partiamo per Donny, vero? Voglio che spegni il telefono per tutta la durata del viaggio," dice Louis.

Harry lo fissa, le sopracciglia unite. "Stai scherzando, vero? Non posso farlo, Louis. Qualcuno potrebbe avere un'emergenza e provare a contattarmi e poi cosa?"

"Puoi accenderlo per Natale e poi quando torniamo," continua Louis, ignorando le precedenti dichiarazioni di Harry, "perché penso che questa sarà una buona cosa per te."

"Se lo faccio io, allora devi farlo anche tu," dice Harry, socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Non posso", sospira attraverso il naso, "c'è quel caso su cui stiamo lavorando che ha ancora bisogno del mio contributo durante le vacanze. Ma ti prometto che non lo userò a meno che non sia necessario. Suona così abbastanza buono?"

Harry espira pesantemente. "Non sono un bambino, sai?"

"Sono consapevole," Louis sorride, "non posso stare con un cazzo così grande."

Harry lo guarda, scandalizzato. Schiaccia il braccio di Louis. "Ew, Louis. Che cazzo?"

Louis ridacchia. "È vero", dice tra le sue risate, "ma non è questo il punto."

"Non lo so," dice Harry, il divertimento svanisce.

"È solo una settimana," preme Louis, "passerà molto velocemente."

"Okay," concorda Harry, ancora esitante, "ma prometti di non usare nemmeno il tuo?"

"No, a meno che non sia per il caso e per gli auguri di compleanno," promette Louis, "oh e il giorno di Natale, ovviamente."

"Bene," annuisce Harry, porgendo a Louis il suo telefono.

Louis è sorpreso. Non pensava che Harry sarebbe stato d'accordo, considerando quanto ha controllato tutto questo tempo.

"Adorabile," sorride Louis, spegnendo il telefono di Harry e mettendolo nella console centrale.

"Uh-uh, anche il tuo," Harry agita le dita, alzando un sopracciglio, "dai."

Louis sospira. Spinge il culo giù dal sedile per un secondo per tirare fuori il telefono dalla tasca posteriore. Con riluttanza, lo dà a Harry, che lo mette accanto al suo al centro.

"Fantastico. Andiamocene adesso," Harry si mette a suo agio sulla sedia, "prima che abbia bisogno di fare di nuovo pipì."

"Dio, tu e la tua dannata vescica delle dimensioni di uno scoiattolo," geme Louis. Inserisce la marcia, guida la macchina fuori dal parcheggio e si dirige a Doncaster.

"Ho preparato degli snack per la strada e una playlist da ascoltare dopo l'album," borbotta Harry, allungando la mano verso una borsa, tirandola in grembo, "beh, suppongo che non possiamo davvero ascoltare playlist adesso ", borbotta tra sé.

Louis scuote la testa, ridacchiando affettuosamente. "Sai che sono appena tre ore di macchina," gli ricorda, alzando un sopracciglio.

"Sì, ma avremo entrambi un languorino," dice Harry disinvolto, tirando fuori qualcosa avvolto nella carta stagnola e poi una fiaschetta.

"Cosa hai messo in valigia?" Chiede Louis, guardando dalla strada alle sue mani.

Harry si rimette la borsa in piedi e apre la pellicola, rivelando un fottuto panino dall'aspetto gourmet - quelli che vedresti stampati nei menu o nelle pubblicità televisive.

"Questo è un panino al formaggio, pomodoro secco e basilico e ce n'è un altro nella borsa che è tacchino, senape e rucola", borbotta, afferrandone una metà e mangiandone un enorme morso.

"Abbiamo mangiato letteralmente nemmeno un'ora fa," Louis ride piano, "e da quando ho anche quelle cose in casa mia?"

"Ne ho comprati un po 'l'altro giorno, dopo il lavoro," spiega, masticando il pane, "qui", porta il panino alla bocca di Louis.

Louis gli dà un'occhiata prima di dare un piccolo morso. È fantastico, certo che lo è. È stato un po 'strano però. Tipo? Non ricorda l'ultima volta che Harry gli ha dato da mangiare qualcosa.

"È fantastico", dice comunque, "e cosa c'è nella fiaschetta?"

"Cioccolata calda," dice, rivolgendo a Louis un sorriso sciocco, "extra dolce, proprio come piace a te."

Louis inarca un sopracciglio verso di lui. A Harry non piace che la sua cioccolata calda sia troppo dolce, sostenendo che rovina il gusto del cacao nella bevanda. Ma ha reso più dolce ... solo per Louis.

Ora è un po 'come quando uscivano insieme. Harry faceva cose del genere quando erano insieme. Louis lo spazza via. Forse questo è solo il risultato dello stare di nuovo insieme.

Probabilmente non dovrebbe essere così per molto più tempo, se Harry ha in programma di risolverlo con Aaron. È sicuro che Aaron non lo apprezzerà. Non che stia nemmeno facendo uno sforzo con Harry in primo luogo.

Harry versa con cura un po 'della cioccolata calda fumante nel coperchio della fiaschetta e la porge a Louis.

"Uh, amore, sono un po 'occupato qui," Louis ridacchia imbarazzato, "sai che non sono molto bravo a guidare in primo luogo."

"Avresti dovuto dirmi di guidare," dice Harry, accigliato, "qui, aspetta."

Quindi soffia delicatamente nel coperchio della cioccolata calda prima di portarla di nuovo alla bocca di Louis. Louis lo fissa, trovandolo un po 'più imbarazzante ora, ma lo sorseggia lentamente. Ha ragione, è molto dolce.

Harry sembra notare che le guance di Louis sono leggermente rosse e i suoi occhi saettano ovunque tranne che lui.

"Ehm, scusa --- è stato strano," Harry allontana la mano, il coperchio ancora nella sua mano.

"No, va bene," Louis si affretta a rassicurarlo perché è quello che ha sempre fatto e, onestamente, Harry non ha più bisogno di dubbi su se stesso o insicurezza in questo momento. "Semplicemente non me l'aspettavo, immagino."

"Scusa," dice comunque, "mi sono lasciato prendere la mano."

"No, va bene, davvero. Immagino sia un po 'strano perché non lo facciamo davvero da un po'", tenta con un sorriso, "dato che ... sai ..."

"Da quando abbiamo iniziato a frequentarci," Harry sorride timidamente in risposta, "sì, allora eravamo un po 'insopportabili."

"Solo, sai, la normale fase della luna di miele che ogni coppia ha."

"Non ci siamo mai veramente fermati, vero? Voglio dire, sì, in un certo senso sapevamo molto, se non tutto, l'uno dell'altro, ma non è mai stato eccitante, vero?"

Ha ragione. Tutto quello che hanno fatto, anche dopo quei primi mesi di vita insieme, è stato elettrizzante. Si tenevano in punta di piedi. Ogni giorno per loro era una nuova avventura. Non doveva nemmeno essere stravagante o qualcosa del genere. Potevano rannicchiarsi su un divano per un giorno intero, ma sono comunque riusciti a renderlo eccitante.

"Sì, lo era," concorda Louis.

"Rendo le cose più imbarazzanti parlando della nostra relazione, no?" Chiede Harry, trasalendo.

"No," dice Louis sinceramente, "stavamo bene insieme, su questo non c'è dubbio."

Harry gli sorride dolcemente, visibile dalla visione periferica di Louis. "Hai pensato di uscire con un amico del mio lavoro?"

Louis si acciglia. "Parlare di noi ti ha fatto pensare che uscissi con qualcun altro?" Cerca di non sembrare minimamente toccato da ciò.

"Se non è così, allora è la mia relazione fallimentare, appesa a un filo," sbuffa Harry, "quindi preferirei di no."

"Te l'avevo detto, sarei rimasto single per un po 'e dico sul serio," borbotta Louis, "non cambierò idea in una sola settimana."

È un po 'infastidito per non essere stato preso sul serio a questo punto, ma è ancora determinato al riguardo. Al momento non trova appello per questo. Va bene perché gli piace molto la vita da single. Si sente molto meno sotto pressione.

"Nemmeno come un hook up?" Chiede Harry, sembrando sorpreso.

"Sono capace di restare single, sai? Sono single il più delle volte."

"No, lo so. Ma anche quando sei single, normalmente fai le tue cose, sai," fa un'espressione suggestiva, "divertiti," ridacchia.

Louis si acciglia. Non è che non lo faccia --- lo fa. Gli piace "divertirsi". Ma gli piace pensare di non essere così dipendente da cose come il sesso. Gli piace tanto quanto la persona successiva.

Louis sceglie di non rispondere, temendo di poter dire qualcosa di cui potrebbe pentirsi in seguito. A volte può mettersi un po 'sulla difensiva e sebbene la prospettiva di Harry sulle relazioni sia diversa dalla sua, non apprezza di sentirsi giudicato. Anche se non è sua intenzione, si sente ancora così.

"Lou, mi dispiace. Non volevo offenderti o altro," dice Harry dopo che l'auto si è zittita, "Voglio solo ... voglio aiutarti come tuo migliore amico, tutto qui."

"Lo so ma mi sento solo un po 'giudicato. È stupido, perché hai ragione," Louis sospira, "ma sono serio adesso; voglio solo restare single per un po'. Non ho voglia di avere una relazione . "

Harry annuisce vigorosamente. "Lo so, mi dispiace. Sono rimasto solo sorpreso perché non hai fatto così tanto prima, conosci l'intera cosa completamente singola. Mi dispiace."

"Va bene," esala Louis, scuotendo la testa, "sembra che ci siamo detti spesso così ultimamente, eh?"

Harry mormora d'accordo. "Siamo stati entrambi molto tesi," sospira.

"Sì. Forse questa settimana andrà bene per noi. Per ora possiamo lasciar perdere e divertirci, no?"

"Sì," Harry sospira, come se fosse sollevato, "niente telefoni, niente conversazioni tese, solo divertirci."

"Sì," gli occhi di Louis incontrano i suoi per un momento, "ora dammi più panino."

Harry ridacchia, bilanciando la cioccolata calda ora fredda sulla sua gamba con una mano e allunga la mano per prendere un altro foglio, scartandolo come ha fatto con l'altra.

"Ti do quello del tacchino perché so che ti piace la tua carne e roba," offre Harry come spiegazione, tendendogli metà, "vuoi che ti dia da mangiare di nuovo?" Chiede con un sorriso compiaciuto.

È ancora un po 'strano ma Louis si ritrova a ridacchiare, girando fuori Harry e afferrando il panino dalla sua mano. "Zitto," mormora con le guance accaldate, poi dà un morso al pane. È fantastico. Louis non è sorpreso, è stato fatto da Harry.

Raggiungono Donny prima di quanto Louis si aspettasse e vengono accolti da un clan di ragazze, soffocando Harry e lui in baci e abbracci, inclusa una manciata di sua madre.

Quando sua madre raggiunge Harry, lei gli pizzica le guance come fa sempre e lo segue con un grosso bacio su un lato del suo viso, mentre è in punta di piedi.

Per qualche ragione, è sempre stata ossessionata dalle guance di Harry. Diceva sempre che le ricordano piccoli cherubini, soprattutto quando sorride e quelle fossette spuntano.

"È così bello rivederti, Harry," gli dice, stringendogli la spalla, "ci sei mancato terribilmente."

"Anche tu mi sei mancato," risponde Harry, sembrando un po 'emozionato. All'improvviso, la tira dentro per un abbraccio, infilandole il viso nel collo.

"Oh, tesoro," gli strofina la schiena in modo rassicurante, "sei sempre il benvenuto qui, lo sai."

Louis non può fare a meno di sorridere loro con affetto. Sua madre e Harry andavano d'accordo alla grande ed è successo quasi istantaneamente. Jay adora Harry. È ancora convinta che lui e Harry finiranno insieme, non importa quante volte le spieghi perché alla fine non funzioneranno.

Ha smesso di cercare di convincerla a questo punto e le lascia avere le sue piccole fantasie di stare insieme. Diavolo, a volte lo divertirà anche quando fa certi commenti. Come quando stava guardando le sue vecchie foto di matrimonio, commentando quante persone c'erano allora su come Harry si sarebbe lamentato di avere troppe persone al loro matrimonio. Ridaccherà e sarà d'accordo con lei, aggiungendo che preferirebbe avere qualcosa di più privato.

Però è stato tutto molto divertente, ovviamente. Sa cosa pensa del matrimonio e di tutto il resto che ne deriva.

"Ti sei tagliato i capelli?" Daisy urla, scattando verso Harry, allungandosi per far scorrere le dita lungo i lati.

"Daisy, confini," la rimprovera, scuotendo la testa.

"Ma l'ha tagliato!" Piange, facendo il broncio a Harry.

"L'ho solo tagliato," dice Harry, toccando consapevolmente i capelli, "la mamma ha detto che stava diventando troppo lungo."

Quella era una bugia. Anne amava tutto ciò che Harry decideva di fare con i suoi capelli, tranne quella volta che decise di tingersi i capelli di verde neon. Allora dovevano dare a Harry un intervento. Niall ha detto che i capelli di Harry gli hanno fatto venire la nausea.

Quella è stata un po 'dura, deve ammetterlo.

Ma questa stronzata sul fatto che i suoi capelli fossero troppo lunghi era di Aaron. Ai tempi in cui Louis e Harry si frequentavano, i capelli di Harry erano cresciuti fino alle spalle. Quando Louis tornò dal Brasile, Harry si era tagliato i capelli così corti che era quasi irriconoscibile.

Da allora, non l'ha coltivato per un po '. Fu solo nel periodo in cui aveva incontrato Aaron che iniziò a coltivarlo di nuovo, il che non durò troppo a lungo perché Aaron disse che non gli piaceva quella lunghezza di capelli su Harry.

Ovviamente i capelli di Harry erano indomabili, quindi sono cresciuti velocemente e sporadicamente e l'ultima volta che le ragazze lo avevano visto, erano un bel po 'più lunghi. Non tanto quanto Daisy aveva fatto sembrare, però. È semplicemente drammatica così.

"Anne?" Chiede Phoebe, sembrando confusa. "Ma lei adorava i tuoi lunghi capelli, specialmente quando Lottie li ha intrecciati."

"Ha cambiato idea, immagino," Harry scrolla le spalle, massaggiandosi goffamente il braccio sinistro.

"Lei e Robin sono già partiti per quella crociera?" Chiede Jay, cambiando fortunatamente argomento. "Dai, sediamoci dal tè, siete tutti affollati nel corridoio."

"Ehm, sì, tre giorni fa," le dice Harry mentre entrano nella sala da pranzo.

"Metto le nostre cose di sopra," li chiama Louis.

Harry fa una pausa, voltandosi verso Louis. "Avete bisogno di aiuto?"

"No, sono solo due casi, amore. Dovrei stare bene," sorride Louis, "tu e mamma potete andare avanti."

Jay sorride a Louis prima di far entrare Harry completamente nella sala da pranzo a pianta aperta, seguito dalle sue sorelle e dal fratello.

Eh. Louis non si era nemmeno accorto che Ernie era entrato. Era un tipo tranquillo, Ernie. Sicuramente non sembrava un Tomlinson tradizionale di sicuro.

Louis prende i bagagli dal pavimento vicino alla porta fino alla stanza. Lascia la borsa di Harry con la sua. Non è sicuro di quale sarà la sistemazione per la notte, ma se ne preoccuperanno più tardi. Louis non ha problemi a dormire sul divano e Harry può prendere il letto.

"Tu e Harry tornate insieme?"

Louis quasi salta fuori dalla sua pelle al suono della voce di Fizzy. "Gesù, mi hai spaventato, Fiz," sbuffa, portandosi una mano sul cuore, tornando a disfare la valigia. Ho solo tirato fuori le sue cose da indossare per il letto e gli articoli da toeletta.

"Non hai risposto alla mia domanda," entra nella stanza, sedendosi sul bordo del letto, accanto a Louis.

"Non siamo tornati insieme, no," Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, "è con Aaron da più di un anno."

"Oh," aggrotta la fronte, le labbra imbronciate, "è un peccato."

"Dio, mamma ti ha trasformato in lei?" Louis ride piano, chiudendo la cerniera della borsa.

"No, non sono cieco. Sono il guru dell'amore", dice Fizzy, un po 'troppo seriamente, "posso vedere quando due persone sono destinate a stare insieme."

"Fizzy, ci hai visti, tipo, un mese fa," Louis impazzisce, "siamo andati tutti a comprare il vestito di Lottie, ricordi? E non stavamo insieme allora."

"In poche settimane possono succedere tante cose!" Lei reagisce. "E voi due sembri ... non lo so --- c'è, tipo, più tensione tra voi due. Di tipo sessuale, sai?"

Louis espira dal naso, chiudendo gli occhi per un momento. Buon Dio, sua sorella ha appena parlato della tensione sessuale tra suo fratello e la sua ex.

"Sì, grazie per questo", dice seccamente, "è solo tensione --- non sessuale", fa una smorfia, sentendolo ancora nella sua voce, "siamo stati entrambi un po 'tesi recentemente e stavamo litigando molto , ecco perché sembra così ".

"È allora che accade il miglior tipo di sesso, sai," dice con un pizzico di eccitazione nella sua voce di cui probabilmente Louis dovrebbe essere preoccupato.

"Okay, in primo luogo, è ancora con qualcun altro, nel caso te lo sia dimenticato e in secondo luogo, sei troppo coinvolto in questo, è quasi strano."

Le spalle di Fizzy si abbassano, gli occhi che ruotano dietro la sua testa. "Sai, il calcio ha un portiere, ma questo non significa che non puoi segnare".

Louis la guarda a bocca aperta. "Frizzante," dice incredulo, facendo una breve risata e scuotendo la testa, "Dio, scendiamo le scale, basta."

"Sai che ho ragione," gli fa l'occhiolino prima di uscire dalla stanza.

Louis sta ancora scuotendo la testa incredulo quando scende le scale, incontrando di nuovo alcuni della sua famiglia nella sala da pranzo.

"Dov'è la mamma?" Lui chiede.

"Preparare il tè e Phoebs aiuta", spiega Daisy.

"Lottie viene domani?" Chiede Louis, sedendosi accanto a Harry.

"Sì, resta con noi fino al giorno dopo Natale," dice Fizzy, "poi passa il resto delle vacanze con il suo futuro maritino."

"Non posso credere che si sposerà presto," sussurra Harry, sospirando, "prima di me."

"Non preoccuparti, tu e Louis vi sposerete presto," dice Fizzy con un sorrisetto sul viso.

Louis sente il colore svanire dal suo viso, la stanza diventa silenziosa. È troppo spaventato per guardare Harry ma è sicuro che Harry abbia lo stesso aspetto di Louis.

"Cosa? Non mi sono detto a vicenda," Fizzy alza le spalle con nonchalance, come se non avesse appena fatto venire un infarto a tutti al tavolo.

Daisy ride, ridacchiando contro il suo braccio. Louis sospira, scuotendo la testa. "Dio, Fiz," sospira.

"Sì," Harry ride goffamente, distogliendo lo sguardo, "ehm, dovrei vedere se tua madre ha bisogno di aiuto," dichiara, alzandosi prima che qualcuno possa dirgli qualcosa.

Poi è andato in cucina e Louis sibila a sua sorella: "Fizzy, che diavolo?"

"Cosa? Se non altro, dopo aver visto entrambe le reazioni ora, sono abbastanza sicuro che stai per sposare un l'altro, " dice poi alta cinque Daisy che ha alzato la mano.

"Oddio, non anche tu," sospira Louis, gemendo nel palmo della mano, "non puoi dire cose del genere quando non stiamo insieme da cinque anni."

Louis si chiede cosa intende sua sorella con "dopo aver visto entrambe le tue reazioni". Come hanno reagito? Louis è sicuro che sembrava stesse per cagarsi. Come è stato questo indicatore di una buona cosa?

"Scusa, ma è proprio come una situazione di anima gemella, sai?" Dice Daisy.

"Cos'è una situazione di anima gemella?" Chiede Jay, entrando con un vassoio di tazze di bevande fumanti tra le mani.

Louis sta per alzarsi per aiutarla quando Harry lo batte, posando con attenzione il vassoio sul tavolo. È commovente, quindi, vedere come ricorda ciascuna delle preferenze di sua sorella per il tè.

"E dove sono Doris ed Ernie?" Chiede Harry, con gli occhi che scrutano l'area.

"Devono essere saliti di sopra," mormora Jay, "vai a chiamarli per me, vero Phoebe?"

Phoebe annuisce, dirigendosi verso le scale.

"Lou, ho fatto il tuo," Harry si assicura di dirgli prima di porgerglielo. Louis non sa perché ma arrossisce sotto l'attenzione, borbottando un breve ringraziamento a lui.

"Che cosa?" Chiede Harry, quando vede Fizzy e Daisy che lo fissano.

Anche Jay li guarda in questione.

Fizzy e Daisy si scambiano uno sguardo. Prima che uno dei due possa rispondere, Ernie e Doris entrano correndo, afferrando le loro tazze e correndo fuori.

"Oi! Non correre in casa," urla Jay, poi sospirando quando non sono più in vista, "quei due, giuro ..."

"Peggio di Louis?" Chiede Harry, il sorriso nel suo sorriso.

"Nessuno è cattivo come Louis," risponde Jay sorridendo.

"Va bene, non lo stiamo facendo di nuovo. Non stiamo facendo questa cosa in cui tu e Harry si uniscono a me senza motivo," avverte Louis.

"Ora possiamo unirci a noi," Fizzy sorride dolcemente - troppo dolcemente.

Louis sospira. L'ultima volta che l'avevano fatto era stato quando Harry aveva portato Louis a casa per la prima volta, con Jay che lo aveva portato quasi all'istante e aveva tirato fuori gli album dei bambini e le imbarazzanti storie d'infanzia. Fizzy aveva solo sedici anni all'epoca e Lottie venti, senza alcun interesse per la vita amorosa del fratello.

Ora però, ora Fizzy è un implacabile ventunenne. Louis si ricorda di se stesso a quell'età. Era un po 'un coglione.

"Ti ho raccontato di quando Louis ha deciso di andare a piedi dal cinema alla gelateria che era a più di sette chilometri di distanza? Tutto da solo. A soli dieci anni."

Harry fa già una risatina. "Dimmi," dice.

Quindi continua, raccontando a Harry e alle ragazze di quella volta che Louis ha deciso che il film che stavano guardando era noioso e che invece voleva il gelato. Ha deciso di lasciare sua madre che si occupava di due bambini più piccoli e di uscire dal teatro. Louis in realtà ricorda quel giorno, ricorda di avere una voglia matta di gelato al cioccolato, ricorda l'autolavaggio vicino alla gelateria in cui erano andati molte volte e sono passati per strada verso il teatro e ci sono andati a piedi.

Aveva avuto un bel gridare quando sua madre alla fine lo aveva trovato più tardi quel giorno, persino una sculacciata sul culo per essere cattivo e non dirle dove stava andando. Era chiaro che all'epoca aveva fatto arrabbiare lei e il suo patrigno. Inutile dire che Louis non fece mai più niente del genere. Non perché avesse paura della punizione - ne avrebbe comunque avuto di più negli anni a venire - perché non avrebbe mai più voluto mettere sua madre in un tale stato ogni volta.

Fanno una cena casuale; solo alcuni avanzi e panini, e iniziano a disperdersi nelle rispettive stanze verso le dieci e mezza di sera.

"Prendo il divano," dicono Louis e Harry allo stesso tempo.

Entrambi ridono allegramente.

"Lo prendo," Louis insiste rapidamente prima che Harry possa protestare.

"No, Lou, questa è casa tua. Non posso permetterti di farlo," dice Harry, determinato.

"No, io ..."

"Nessuno di voi dorme sul divano," Jay li interrompe, gli occhi stanchi mentre sposta lo sguardo avanti e indietro tra i due, "non c'è affatto riscaldamento qui e fa troppo freddo."

"Oh, uh," Louis si strofina la nuca, "Allora mi sistemerò sul pavimento della stanza."

"Louis," dice Harry, suonando un po 'stanco ma sorridendo allo stesso tempo, "sono solo poche notti --- non possiamo dormire uno accanto all'altro?"

Louis fa un respiro profondo.

"Potete risolverlo tra di voi", dice sua madre, "purché nessuno di voi dorma qui".

Poi augura loro la buona notte e si dirige su per le scale, in camera sua.

"Sei sicuro di questo?" Louis chiede dubbioso: "Ad Aaron non piacerà".

"Non è che andiamo a scopare", dice senza mezzi termini, alzando un sopracciglio verso Louis, come per sfidarlo, "e abbiamo dormito uno accanto all'altro proprio l'altro giorno."

"Giusto, immagino che vada tutto bene," strilla Louis, schiarendosi la gola.

"Indovina?" Harry lo prende in giro con una risatina.

"Oh chiudila e vai nella stanza, vero?" Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, spingendo la parte bassa della schiena di Harry per guidarlo nella stanza.

Il letto di Louis non è un letto matrimoniale, almeno non pensa che lo sia. Sembra piccolo. Molto piccolo. Almeno quando si erano coccolati nel letto di Louis, avevano un po 'di spazio. Ora, sembra che si troveranno letteralmente negli spazi l'uno dell'altro.

"Ti stai appoggiando al muro?" Chiede Harry.

Proprio come l'ultima volta , non viene detto.

"Sì," concorda Louis, "puoi usare il bagno mentre mi cambio?"

L'ultima volta che erano stati lì, non avevano problemi a spogliarsi l'uno di fronte all'altro, accoccolarsi l'un l'altro, ridacchiare l'uno nella bocca dell'altro --- tutto sembrava come se fosse passato secoli. Forse, in un certo senso, lo era.

"Okay," Harry si china per recuperare la sua cosa dalla borsa. Louis allontana gli occhi dalla vista, afferrando i vestiti che ha tirato fuori prima dal letto.

Una volta che Louis sente Harry uscire dalla porta, si tira la camicia sopra la testa e poi i pantaloni, cambiando rapidamente il pigiama e saltando nel letto, sotto le coperte.

"Non usi il bagno?" Chiede Harry, rientrando e chiudendo la porta dietro di sé. Ha già vestito il suo pigiama; pigiama di seta. Giusto. Louis dimentica quanto li ami.

Durante il periodo in cui è stato da Louis, indossava per lo più jogging o alcune cose di Louis. Deve aver cambiato idea.

"Sì, stavo solo facendo freddo," mormora Louis, affrettandosi a usare velocemente il bagno. Sente Harry ridacchiare dietro di lui.

Quando finalmente si sono sistemati a letto, è teso. Louis si sente irrigidito e Harry sta praticamente irradiando la stessa energia accanto a lui. Non è sicuro nemmeno se si addormentano. Sembra che tutto quello che vuole fare è evitare di voltarsi e affrontare Harry e pregare che Harry si giri dall'altra parte in modo che Louis possa finalmente farlo.

E non aiuta che sia fottutamente freddo. Perché all'improvviso fa così freddo? Trema un po ', massaggiandosi su e giù per le braccia.

"Lou?"

Louis si ferma, ansimando. "Si?"

"Hai freddo?"

Louis sa che non può ammaccarlo. Annuisce.

"Girati," dice dolcemente.

Louis obbliga per qualche motivo, voltandosi per affrontare Harry. È molto più vicino di quanto Louis si aspettasse che fosse. Louis deve tirarsi indietro molto perché fa ridere Harry. Louis è contento che tutta questa faccenda stia almeno facendo ridere uno di loro.

"Scusa," sorride Harry, "vuoi, um, coccole o qualcosa del genere?"

Louis si morde il labbro.

"Nessuna conversazione imbarazzante o tesa. Ci stiamo solo divertendo questa settimana, giusto?" Gli ricorda Harry.

"Le coccole sono per il nostro divertimento?" Louis chiede scherzosamente.

"Sono sempre stato un bravo coccolone," dice Harry.

"Sì, va bene," si lamenta Louis. Si sono coccolati proprio l'altro giorno quando Harry era triste. Ma era per un'emergenza. Il fatto che Louis abbia troppo freddo è considerato un'emergenza? Sì, decide mentre sente un brivido lungo la schiena, sì, lo è.

Harry si avvicina, avvolgendo un braccio intorno alla vita di Louis e spingendo leggermente il suo viso verso il basso. Louis posa la mano sulla vita di Harrys e si lascia godere il calore che Harry riesce sempre a irradiare.

Nel giro di pochi minuti, Louis si addormenta profondamente accanto ad Harry, mentre Harry russa dolcemente.

***

La mattina dopo, Louis si sveglia con il putiferio proveniente dalla cucina al piano di sotto. Una nuova voce si è unita a loro oggi, da quello che sembra. Louis riconosce la voce di Lottie, sorridendo tra sé, poi sente la voce di un maschio vagamente familiare.

Allora si alza di scatto dal letto, realizzando solo che Harry avrebbe dovuto essere accanto a lui. Guarda l'orologio sul muro di fronte al letto. Sono già le nove del mattino, il che significa che probabilmente Harry è già sveglio, essendo il mattiniero che è. Probabilmente si è svegliato dalle prime luci dell'alba, aiutando sua madre in cucina a preparare la colazione.

Louis sbuffa, scendendo le scale, stancandosi gli occhi. La cucina è piena quando lui entra, sua madre e Harry ai fornelli, entrambi con il grembiule, Lottie che taglia le fragole e Phoebe e Daisy che tirano fuori i piatti ei bicchieri per colazione.

Harry è il primo a individuarlo nella cucina già piena, sorridendo dolcemente. "Buon compleanno, Lou," dice, sorridendo, "stiamo facendo tutti i tuoi preferiti."

Merda, Louis si era davvero dimenticato che oggi è il suo compleanno. Oggi ha trentadue anni. Perché questo lo mette nel panico? Odia invecchiare.

"Buon compleanno, piccola," sua madre abbandona qualunque cosa stesse facendo ai fornelli e gli dà un grande abbraccio, stringendolo forte.

Segue un giro di auguri da parte di tutti gli altri in cucina, l'ultimo di Lottie che gli sussurra qualcosa all'orecchio: "Harry è qui, eh?"

Louis si tira indietro, vedendo un'espressione interrogativa e leggermente preoccupata sul suo viso. Annuisce solo con una breve punta del mento prima che Harry si trovi accanto a Lottie.

"Ciao," dice a Louis, apparendo ridicolo nel grembiule da cucina della mamma.

Lottie si fa da parte allora, dando a Louis un'ultima occhiata prima di tornare a tagliare una serie di bacche.

"Ehi," risponde Louis, "il rosa ti sta davvero bene," sorride, inclinando la testa e guardando il grembiule.

Harry sorride. "Grazie," abbassa lo sguardo brevemente prima di incontrare di nuovo lo sguardo di Louis. Poi, all'improvviso, Louis viene abbracciato, con le braccia che gli avvolgono le spalle.

Si abbraccia a sua volta, le sue stesse braccia serpeggiano intorno alla vita di Harrys.

"Buon compleanno," borbotta a Louis.

"Grazie, H," sussurra Louis.

"Non riesco a credere che tu abbia trentadue anni," ridacchia, allontanandosi.

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo a metà, le guance rosse. "Fermati, non ricordarmelo."

"Dai, prendi un piatto e servi. Abbiamo un inglese completo per te più alcuni pancake", dice Jay con un sorriso.

Louis sorride felice, premuroso, afferrando un piatto ed esaminando la gamma di cibo preparato. Sa che Harry ha fatto le salsicce perché nella padella ci sono piccoli rametti di rosmarino.

Una volta che è stato servito, si unisce alla sua famiglia --- e David, il fidanzato di Lottie --- al tavolo. Harry si siede accanto a lui, profumando di fresco e di vaniglia, il bagnoschiuma che Louis sa che gli piace usare.

Ed ecco Louis, ancora profumato come la sera prima con i capelli arruffati. David gli augura un timido "buon compleanno". La colazione è incredibile, come Louis si aspettava che fosse. Sua madre e Harry sono una coppia dinamica, soprattutto in cucina.

Viene scacciato quando cerca di aiutare a pulire, da sua madre e da Harry, così decide di fare una doccia, liberandosi di quell'orribile odore di viaggio.

Non appena Louis torna di nuovo giù, viene tirato di lato, vicino al bagno degli ospiti.

"Lottie? Che diavolo?"

"Hai portato Harry," afferma, sopracciglia perfettamente scolpite inarcate.

"Sì, è un problema?"

"Non dovrebbe stare con il suo ragazzo ?"

"Lui e Aaron hanno litigato. Uno grosso. Harry non sa se staranno insieme o no," spiega Louis.

"Aaron sa che è qui con te? Con un ex per le vacanze?" Chiede Lottie, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

"Non sono solo un ex," Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia, "è il mio migliore amico e Aaron è uno stronzo. Non risponde nemmeno a quello che sta dicendo Harry. Se n'è andato!"

Non può fare a meno di essere un po 'sulla difensiva. Non è il cattivo qui e non vuole essere trattato come tale.

"Se tu ed Harry stavate ancora insieme e lui uscisse con un ex che era il suo migliore amico e non te lo avesse detto, non ti sarebbe piaciuto," dice acutamente.

Vorrebbe davvero che la gente smettesse di parlarne.

"Non me ne sarei andato in primo luogo né sarei stato uno stronzo dopo," morde Louis, "perché diavolo è così importante, onestamente?"

Lottie sospira. "Assicurati solo che Harry gli dica almeno che è qui con te."

"Sai che ha detto a Harry che se ne andrà ai suoi genitori senza di lui? Appena dopo aver smesso di litigare," continua Louis perché non si sente come se avesse finito, "Ho pensato che fosse un ragazzo a posto e poi ha tutto segreto e roba del genere. "

"Segreto?" Chiede Lottie. Chiaramente quella parola attirò la sua attenzione. Impallidisce un po ', le sue mani cadono di lato. "Credi --- pensi che sia possibile che potrebbe ... tradirlo?"

Louis sbatte le palpebre. Non ci ha mai pensato davvero. Prima ancora che possa comprendere tutto, la porta del bagno degli ospiti si apre.

Ovviamente deve essere Harry in piedi dall'altra parte.

"Pensi che mi stia tradendo?" Chiede Hary, un tremito nella voce e ferito agli occhi.

"Io non --- io non ---" Lottie inciampa nelle sue parole, chiaramente scioccata.

"H, era solo ... stava solo pensando ad alta voce. Non c'è alcuna garanzia che lo sia," Louis si affretta a rassicurarlo, facendo un passo in avanti, verso di lui, "andiamo --- possiamo andare di sopra per un po?" 

Non sa cos'altro suggerire. Non è che possano uscire a fare una passeggiata perché là fuori si gela. L'unica stanza che loro --- o solo Harry --- possono ottenere è la camera da letto di Louis.

"Sì, solo, non ascoltarmi," dice Lottie, deglutendo nervosamente, "a volte dico cose stupide."

"Lo fa," dice Louis, sperando di alleggerire un po 'l'atmosfera ma alla fine non riuscendo a farlo.

Harry guarda in basso, trattenendo le lacrime. Cammina senza parole, oltrepassandoli e verso le scale, prendendo due alla volta per raggiungere la camera da letto.

Louis sospira. "Vado a controllarlo", dice a Lottie.

Lottie annuisce, gli occhi si scusano. "Mi dispiace."

"Va tutto bene, Lots," sorride forte prima di seguire Harry, bussando alla porta della camera semichiusa.

"Posso entrare?" Lui chiede.

"È la tua camera da letto", è quello che ottiene in risposta, tono robotico.

È seduto sul bordo del letto, le mani che si torcono sulle ginocchia.

"Harry, stava solo dicendo quello che le veniva in mente. Non ha pensato a niente, sai? Non sai niente per certo," sospira Louis, sedendosi accanto a lui.

"Ma lei ha ragione", Harry deglutisce, "spiegherebbe tutto quello che è successo di recente. Non è mai stato così prima."

"Okay," Louis prende fiato. Ha solo pensato la stessa cosa ma ha bisogno di essere la voce della ragione in questo momento. "Ma non possiamo semplicemente dare per scontato queste cose, giusto? E siamo destinati a goderci questa settimana qui."

Harry lo guarda, le sopracciglia abbassate. "Mi dispiace tanto. Dio, sono così egoista. Oggi è il tuo compleanno", si alza bruscamente dal letto, tendendo la mano, "lascia perdere; andiamo a fare la tua torta di compleanno."

"Sto preparando la mia torta di compleanno?" Chiede Louis, inarcando un sopracciglio, accettando la sua mano. Ignora il modo in cui gli provoca un brivido lungo la schiena.

"Sì, perché hai trentadue anni e ancora non sai come fare una torta," Harry gli rivolge uno sguardo acuto, trascinando Louis fuori dalla stanza.

Louis dovrebbe probabilmente essere preoccupato per quanto velocemente Harry volesse cambiare argomento, cambiando successivamente anche il suo umore. Lascia che sia per ora.

"Lo so," borbotta Louis.

"Una torta mug non conta, Lou," Harry alza gli occhi al cielo.

"Sì! Ecco perché si chiama torta mug ," dice Louis sulla difensiva.

"Bene, ora farai una vera torta," dice Harry, ignorando quello che ha detto Louis, "e tua madre e le ragazze hanno bisogno di una pausa."

"Bene, allora lasciami fare il lavoro," borbotta Louis, "nel giorno del mio compleanno."

"Oh, chiudi," Harry lascia andare la sua mano per prendere una ciotola da un armadietto.

Louis non si rese conto di quanto fossero sudate le sue mani finché non se le passò sulle cosce. "Va bene allora cosa stiamo facendo?"

"Puoi scegliere e io ti aiuterò," sorride Harry, tirando fuori una frusta elettrica.

"Cioccolato," dice Louis con decisione.

Quindi fanno una torta al cioccolato. Affonda nel mezzo perché, secondo Harry, Louis ha mescolato troppo la pastella. Non sapeva nemmeno che fosse possibile. Come mescoli qualcosa di troppo? Non aveva senso.

Lo glassarono comunque, con una glassa al caffè, e cantarono per Louis intorno al vecchio tavolo della sala da pranzo, ricordandogli di quando era a scuola circondato dalla sua famiglia e da amici intimi.

Chiuse gli occhi, spegnendo le candele per esprimere un desiderio. Sinceramente, Louis non sa più cosa desidera, non dal suo sedicesimo compleanno, ma stasera, quando apre gli occhi, Harry è in piedi di fronte a lui, gli occhi luminosi e il sorriso spalancato.

"Hai espresso un desiderio?" Chiede Harry.

Louis sorride lentamente. "Penso di averlo fatto", risponde.


	4. Capìtolo 4

tienimi al caldo e nient'altro  
Halos_Boat  
Capitolo 4 : Tre  
Testo del capitolo

Il giorno di Natale è pieno. Louis non ha nemmeno il tempo di controllare come sta Harry perché la sua attenzione è su qualcos'altro o su un altro per tutto il giorno.

Dopo aver preparato e mangiato la torta di compleanno di Louis, hanno condiviso bei ricordi di Louis, seduto in salotto con tazze di tè in mano. È stato meraviglioso. Louis apprezza di più cose del genere.

Quando furono andati a letto la notte di Natale, Harry era svenuto russando quando Louis tornò dal bagno. Il che non era conveniente perché Louis non aveva ancora dato a Harry il suo regalo e, a quanto pare, Harry non aveva mai dato nemmeno il suo.

Per ora ha lasciato che fosse così. Si addormenta accanto ad Harry, senza preoccuparsi se questa volta c'è abbastanza spazio tra loro, strofinando il naso contro le scapole di Harry.

Il che ovviamente significa che quando Louis si sveglia, sta tenendo Harry vicino a lui, una mano sulla vita e il viso praticamente tra i capelli.

Sbatte le palpebre, sorpreso, ma non si allontana. Il respiro di Harry non è superficiale né russa, il che significa che è sveglio.

"H?" Louis chiama esitante.

Harry sbuffa, tutto il suo corpo si muove. "Puoi tirarti indietro se vuoi che sia semplicemente carino da tenere in braccio", scrolla le spalle, il viso rivolto ancora di più nel cuscino.

Il corpo di Louis si affloscia, triste che il suo migliore amico debba sentirsi in questo modo. Stringe la presa sulla sua vita, tirando Harry ancora più indietro dentro di sé. Dovrebbe essere strano e forse in parte lo è, ma a lui non importa nemmeno. In questo momento, è per Harry, fintanto che si sente bene.

"Sai, non ci siamo ancora fatti regali," borbotta Louis.

Harry rimane in silenzio per un po 'prima di voltarsi tra le braccia di Louis, con le facce distanti solo una ciglia. Tuttavia, non sembra scoraggiare Harry. Sorride dolcemente, in un modo che strattona il cuore di Louis.

"Il mio non è molto," dice tranquillamente.

Louis sorride di rimando. "Non credo che il mio sia nemmeno onesto."

"Vai tu per primo?" Suggerisce Harry.

"Bene, allora sposta il culo giù dal letto," dice Louis, dandogli una pacca sul braccio. Braccio muscoloso. Quando ha preso quei bicipiti?

Comunque.

Louis distoglie lo sguardo, alzandosi dal letto e dirigendosi verso la valigia aperta. Si china, accovacciandosi, mentre tira fuori una piccola scatola avvolta in una vecchia carta da regalo natalizia. Torna arrancando verso il letto, seduto sul bordo accanto ad Harry.

Anche Harrys aveva la sua borsa regalo sulle ginocchia. "L'ho nascosto sotto il letto", spiega con un sorriso orgoglioso.

"Certo che l'hai fatto," Louis scuote la testa.

"Non puoi biasimarmi. Sappiamo entrambi che ti piace ficcare il naso."

Louis non si preoccupa nemmeno di combatterlo. Lo avrebbe fatto se avesse avuto tempo. "Giusto. Non abbiamo avuto molto tempo però."

"Dovevo ancora prendere precauzioni," mormora Harry, "ora dai, mostrami cosa mi hai portato."

Louis sospira, porgendo la scatola a Harry. "È piccolo ma mi ha ricordato te quando l'ho visto, quindi ho dovuto prenderlo."

Harry mette la borsa in grembo di lato e inizia a strappare la carta da regalo. Apre la scatola, rivelando un anello con uno smeraldo perfettamente tagliato nel mezzo.

"Louis," esala, "è bellissimo."

"Ti piace davvero?" Chiede Louis, ancora un po 'insicuro, sperando che non sia troppo.

"Sì," dice, tirandolo fuori dalla scatola e facendolo scorrere immediatamente sull'anulare destro, come se sapesse che era dove sarebbe andato bene.

"Aggiungilo alla tua collezione," ridacchia Louis, esaminando gli enormi anelli che Harry ha già indossato. (Sì, dorme con alcuni dei suoi anelli, ma Louis non lo mette in dubbio.)

"Sì," sorride, "e si adatta perfettamente."

"Sono contento," Louis gli sorride, "adesso dai, dammi il mio."

"Oh, giusto," Harry mette il foglio e la scatola di lato, afferrando invece la sua borsa. Lo porge a Louis, un timido sorriso sul volto.

Louis lo apre con curiosità, estraendo la carta velina rossa, rivelando una scatola simile a quella che Louis gli ha dato in termini di colore ma più lunga. Aggrotta le sopracciglia, estrae la scatola e solleva il coperchio aperto.

"È una perla," dice Harry, come se Louis non potesse già vederlo, "non è la tua pietra portafortuna o altro, ma è la pietra della nascita del tuo segno ascendente, quindi" alza le spalle, "Ho pensato che l'avrei presa per te . "

"Di nuovo stronzate di astrologia," Louis ride umidamente. Non può che amarlo però. È semplice; solo una perla su una catena d'argento, eppure in qualche modo Louis si sente un po 'emozionato al riguardo.

"Non è del tutto una stronzata," sbuffa Harry, "comunque, ho adorato la perla e mi ricorda te, quindi l'ho presa."

"La perla ti ricorda me?" Louis chiede con curiosità.

"Sì," le guance di Harrys arrossano, "solo, sai, speciale e solo poche persone riescono ad aprirlo e vedere quanto sia speciale."

Louis fa un respiro profondo. Questo è --- è molto. Va bene. Ha appena chiamato Louis speciale in quello che, onestamente, è il modo più romantico possibile. Oppure potrebbe leggere anche quello. Prega che lo sia perché Harry ha un fidanzato, dannazione.

"È questo --- è strano, vero?" Harry ridacchia imbarazzato. "Dimentica quello che ho detto."

"No," Louis scuote la testa suo malgrado, "è per questo che ho scelto lo smeraldo ... più o meno."

Si rende conto allora che aveva cercato gemme sepcific da ottenere per Harry, cercando di capire cosa gli andava meglio. Sapeva che Harry aveva un debole per le pietre preziose, i cristalli e quello che hai tu e lo tenne a mente mentre cercava un regalo di Natale.

"Cosa intendi?" Chiede Harry, lo sguardo fisso su Louis.

"Voglio dire," emette un sospiro, "uno smeraldo rappresenta forza e pace e un grande legame ed è unico, proprio come te."

"Inoltre, il verde mi ricorda i tuoi occhi", aggiunge come un ripensamento con una piccola risata.

"Oh," è ciò con cui risponde Harry, "beh, io --- lo adoro."

"Si?" Chiede Louis, ancora insicuro.

"Sì," ribadisce Harry, "grazie mille."

"Grazie," dice Louis, "aiutami a metterlo?"

Harry sbatte le palpebre brevemente prima di annuire. Mette da parte il sacchetto del regalo e si volta in modo che la sua schiena sia rivolta verso Harry, porgendogli la collana.

Le dita di Harrys sfiorano le ciocche di capelli sulla nuca in modo così leggero prima di stringere la collana intorno al collo. Louis ignora la pelle d'oca sulle sue braccia mentre si volta di nuovo.

"Grazie, H," dice di nuovo.

Non è troppo lungo come Louis pensava che sarebbe stato e questo gli fa amare ancora di più. Non è neanche troppo breve. Louis non è mai stato un fan di quelle collane tipo girocollo comunque.

"Prego. E grazie ancora," sorride al suo nuovo anello, "non me lo toglierò mai."

Per qualche ragione, il cuore di Louis sussulta al pensiero. Anche se Harry da qualche parte lungo la linea si fidanzasse con qualcun altro, avrà sempre una parte di Louis con lui, prima che lo faccia chiunque altro.

Questo è un pensiero incasinato da avere. Molto incasinato. Va bene.

"Colazione?" Louis chiede, saltando dal letto e in piedi.

"Uh, okay," si alza anche Harry, "pulirò un po 'e nel frattempo puoi lavarti i denti, ne hai bisogno."

Louis fa un rumore offeso, colpendo il braccio di Harry. "Va bene. Non stai meglio, così lo sai."

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. "Mi hai baciato in quelle mattine in cui probabilmente ho avuto un sapore peggiore."

Il cuore di Louis accelera. Lui ride. "Che schifo", dice, voltandosi, "ci vediamo di sotto puzzolente."

Si dirige in bagno, con le risatine di Harry che gli echeggiano nelle orecchie.

La colazione è molto simile agli ultimi due giorni, solo un po 'meno grandiosa, più avanzi di qualsiasi altra cosa, onestamente.

"Le ragazze e io vogliamo visitare la zia Katie più tardi oggi. Ci ha invitato a pranzo tardi."

"Oh," fa una smorfia Louis, "contami su quella visita."

"Non è così male," commenta Daisy.

"Lo dici solo perché ti fa regali costosi e fantasiosi," Louis solleva un sopracciglio, come se la sfidasse a discutere.

"È carina," sostiene invece Phoebe.

"È omofoba," risponde Louis, piatto e disinteressato.

"Cosa ti ha detto?" Chiede Daisy, le sopracciglia aggrottate.

"Non dice necessariamente le cose in modo ovvio. Si comporta anche ... stranamente con me. Uffa, è orribile," Louis arriccia il naso.

"Ma merda ---"

"Dais, lo è, credimi," la interrompe Fizzy bruscamente, "non tutte le persone omofobe devono esserlo in modo ovvio. Non hai visto come era quando Louis è uscito."

Louis le passa un sorriso riconoscente.

"Allora perché andiamo ancora a trovarla?" Lei aggrotta le sopracciglia.

Louis non sa davvero perché sua madre lo sappia ancora. Dopo che Louis era uscito con la sua famiglia, aveva invitato un ragazzo a cena la sera in cui lei era venuta. E aveva passato loro i pugnali tutta la notte.

Se Louis avesse tenuto la sua mano sul tavolo, avrebbe guardato le loro mani intrecciate con un naso rugoso e poi avrebbe distolto lo sguardo. Louis non perdeva le innumerevoli altre cose che aveva fatto durante la notte.

E non si è fermato qui. Quando andavano a trovarla di nuovo lei chiedeva a Louis, "ancora gay allora?" E giociamolo come uno "scherzo", ma Louis lo sapeva bene. Era il modo in cui lo diceva.

"È solo per essere educati", risponde sua madre, "e Dan va d'accordo con suo marito".

"Comunque dov'è?" Chiede Louis, rendendosi conto che non vede Dan da ieri pomeriggio.

"È stato chiamato per fare qualcosa per il lavoro ed è tornato a casa piuttosto tardi, quindi sta recuperando un po 'di sonno. Una volta sveglio e pronto, partiremo."

"Chiamato a lavorare il giorno di Natale," si fa beffe Ernie, "onestamente chi lo fa?"

Louis lo fissa divertito.

"Louis aveva delle cose da fare anche per il lavoro ieri," interviene Harry, bevendo un sorso del suo succo.

"Cosa veramente?" Chiede Jay, accigliato.

"È un caso importante", difende Louis, "ho dovuto rispondere alla chiamata".

"Le aziende non hanno confini", si lamenta Fizzy.

"E ami troppo la tua carriera. Anche se non fosse importante, l'avresti comunque presa", dice Phoebe, lanciandogli uno sguardo acuto.

Louis sussulta. Non ha torto. Probabilmente l'avrebbe fatto. Sue him, ama solo il suo lavoro. Ha sempre messo la sua carriera al primo posto e questo non cambierà presto. Ha lavorato duramente per arrivare dove si trova.

"Ha ragione," dice Harry, "ti piace lavorare troppo."

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. "Sì, va bene, fammi causa per amare il mio lavoro."

C'è un momentaneo silenzio tra loro finché sua madre non parla di nuovo.

"Come va il lavoro per te, Harry?" Lei chiede.

"Ehm, va tutto bene," alza le spalle, finendo lì.

Louis si acciglia. Harry, da quando Louis lo conosce, ama anche il suo lavoro. Forse non nella misura in cui lo fa Louis, ma lo adora lo stesso. Ama i suoi figli e ama lavorare con loro.

Prende mentalmente nota di chiederlo a Harry più tardi. È la prima volta che vede segni che Harry forse non è felice di quello che sta facendo.

Per ora se ne va, sorseggiando l'ultimo pezzetto del suo tè ormai freddo.

Le ragazze, Ernie e Dan se ne vanno circa mezz'ora dopo, lasciando Harry e Louis a se stessi. Si trovano nel corridoio d'ingresso, Harry si rivolge lentamente a Louis, spingendo le mani nelle tasche posteriori.

"Allora," inizia, "e adesso?"

"Non lo so," Louis inclina la testa pensieroso, "cosa hai voglia di fare?"

"Onestamente? Qualcosa che mi distragga dal pensare troppo alle cose in questo momento."

Oh. Sì, Aaron. Probabilmente sta pensando al fatto che Aaron potrebbe tradirlo.

"Quando sei stato l'ultima volta in un parco giochi?" Chiede Louis.

Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia, un sorriso che gli spinge sul viso. "Ehm, forse non da quando avevo sette anni? Perché?"

"Prendi il cappotto e il telefono," dice Louis, "andiamo al parco giochi."

Vanno da quello nel parco vicino alla casa di Louis. Normalmente sono dieci minuti a piedi, ma Louis non voleva farli camminare mentre faceva freddo.

Harry ficca le mani nelle tasche della giacca, tirando fuori una boccata d'aria fredda. "Louis, stai finalmente impazzendo?" Chiede mentre si dirigono verso le sbarre delle scimmie.

Louis lo ignora. Si volta per affrontare Harry. "Eri in grado di farlo quando eri un bambino?" Chiede, indicando le sbarre delle scimmie con un'inclinazione della testa.

Harry alza le spalle. "La penso così perchè?"

Louis sorride. "Assicurati che i tuoi guanti siano stretti e preparati a perdere."

Harry lo guarda come se stesse crescendo un'altra testa. "Sei serio?"

Louis alza le spalle con nonchalance, andando verso una delle barre delle scimmie e strofinandosi le mani in preparazione. "Il trucco sta nell'afferrare saldamente il secondo", dice, "andiamo adesso".

Harry sbuffa in una risata, scuotendo la testa ma andando comunque al secondo gruppo di bar delle scimmie accanto a Louis. "Non posso credere che lo stia facendo davvero," borbotta tra sé, allungando le braccia.

Louis sorride lupo, facendo la stessa cosa. Inizia il conto alla rovescia. "Va bene, tre, due ..." prima di arrivare all'uno, inizia a muoversi.

"Ehi," sente Harry lamentarsi. Louis ride senza fiato, muovendosi oltre le sbarre delle scimmie. Si rende conto di quanto sia diventato inadatto negli ultimi anni, ma riesce a finire prima di Harry, saltando a terra quando arriva alla fine.

"Ha," Louis si avvicina alla fine di Harry's proprio mentre sta arrivando lì, "picchiati."

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo, spingendosi a terra, un po 'più vicino a Louis di quanto Louis si aspettasse. Così vicino, infatti, che Louis può sentire il debole profumo di menta e arancia di questa mattina nel suo alito.

Il suo sorriso lascia il suo viso. Harry gli lancia uno sguardo, gli occhi che guizzano dagli occhi di Louis alle sue labbra, deglutendo. Nonostante il freddo, Louis sente il suo intero corpo riscaldarsi.

"Tu ... hai imbrogliato," dice finalmente Harry, con la voce gracchiante, prima di farsi da parte.

"Non l'ho fatto," risponde Louis, trovando la sua voce e ridendo piano, "sei solo un perdente irritato."

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo, scuotendo Louis. "Vuoi vedere chi può andare più in alto sulle altalene?" Chiede giovialmente.

Louis sorride tra sé. La sua missione è stata compiuta allora, a parte il loro piccolo momento imbarazzante che Louis farà bene a ignorare ora.

Attraverso tutto ciò che hanno vissuto e passato insieme, Louis non dimenticherà mai le piccole cose che rendono felice Harry.

Ricorda che Harry gli disse che il suo primo bacio con la sua cotta era stato in un parco giochi. Quel ragazzo finì per spezzargli il cuore e Louis, volendo portare via ogni angoscia da Harry, lo portò al parco per il loro quarto appuntamento dove lo aveva baciato stupidamente mentre sedeva alla fine di una diapositiva che era troppo grande per.

Harry fu così toccato dal gesto. Qualche mese dopo disse a Louis che i parchi giochi erano diventati la sua cosa preferita.

Quella notte finì con loro che dormirono insieme per la prima volta e, inutile dirlo, furono difficili da domare dopo.

Il loro sesso è sempre stato ... eccitante, esilarante --- appassionato . E dio, Louis deve smetterla di pensare a quando facevano sesso. Per l'amor di Dio, cosa gli è preso?

"Louis, andiamo," Harry gli fa cenno di avvicinarsi da dove è seduto sull'altalena traballante.

"Non lo so, H. Pensi che ci terrà fermi entrambi? È piuttosto vecchio."

Louis si avvicina all'altalena, esaminando la ruggine che si sviluppa sulle sbarre del set. Fa una smorfia.

"Chicking out?" Sfida con un sopracciglio alzato.

"Sei serio?" Louis impazzisce, "vuoi che moriamo?"

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo, le mani strette sulle catene su entrambi i lati. "È un tocco drammatico, non credi?"

"Harry, se cade, cadiamo anche noi," sospira Louis.

"Allora cadiamo," Harry alza le spalle, in un modo così disinvolto, che preoccupa Louis.

Louis scuote la testa incredulo. "Sei ridicolo," sbuffa.

"Hai iniziato questo, quindi ora devi finirlo," afferma Harry, il mento alzato.

"Bene," accetta Louis, "se moriamo ti darò la colpa."

"Se moriamo, non hai nessuno da incolpare perché sarai morto," ridacchia Harry tra sé.

Louis borbotta sottovoce, sedendosi accanto a Harry, sentendo l'altalena stridere sotto il suo peso. Deglutisce, pregando che questa cosa insanguinata non ceda per loro.

Non è così. Almeno non per i primi minuti. Quando entrambi si alzano, l'intero set si sposta leggermente da terra.

Entrambi spalancano gli occhi, guardandosi l'un l'altro. Louis salta giù, atterrando a terra perché non sta più correndo quel rischio.

Harry, tuttavia, sta ancora dondolando avanti e indietro, un ampio sorriso sul volto. "Ah, vinco," esulta, i suoi capelli crescenti svolazzano al vento.

Louis sospira, scuotendo la testa con affetto. "Va bene, in qualche modo questo costituisce la tua vittoria ora, per favore scendi da quell'oscillazione pericolosa?"

Harry scuote la testa. "No," risponde petulante.

Louis sospira stancamente. "Dio, H, andiamo," dice, ridendo un po '.

Harry non risponde, invece, fa oscillare le gambe e si alza un po 'più in alto, il che ovviamente fa muovere l'intera cosa insanguinata con lui. Almeno sembra un po 'preoccupato per questo. Ma ancora non si ferma.

"Harry," dice Louis, un po 'più che preoccupato ora.

E poi succede velocemente. Quando Harry si alza di nuovo in aria, l'altalena si muove troppo. Harry emette un suono di sorpresa, saltando goffamente dal sedile e dritto addosso a Louis, facendolo cadere a terra.

Harry atterra su Louis, Louis che emette un "oof" quando la sua schiena tocca il suolo. Geme, sentendo già il dolore alla schiena.

"Merda," impreca Louis. Sente Harry che ride, cazzo, che ride sopra di lui.

"Mi dispiace," si scusa Harry, facendogli un sorriso di scusa. Si libra su Louis, le braccia su entrambi i lati del viso di Louis.

Louis sospira di nuovo, guardandolo. Sembra ... pesante, quasi, tra loro due. Gli occhi di Harrys sembrano verde cristallo, quasi e le sue labbra sono rosse mentre le sue guance sono rosa.

Harry deglutisce, come ha fatto prima. "Ti sei fatto male alla testa?" Chiede a Louis, muovendosi per scendere da lui, concludendo fortunatamente il momento.

Louis tenta di mettersi a sedere, trasalendo. "Penso di averlo fatto," si tocca con attenzione la parte posteriore della testa.

"Fammi vedere," Harry si rispolvera, tendendogli una mano. Louis lo accetta, alzandosi anche lui.

Louis si volta mentre Harry sposta ciocche di capelli dalla parte posteriore della testa, lentamente e delicatamente. Louis dà la colpa della pelle d'oca al freddo.

"Hai un po 'di bernoccolo," conclude Harry, il pollice che scorre su un punto che fa male mentre lo fa. Louis sta immaginando che sia il bernoccolo.

"Fantastico," mormora Louis, massaggiandosi la nuca.

"Mi dispiace," Harry si mette di nuovo di fronte a lui, un pizzicotto tra le sopracciglia, "ti faremo un po 'di calore sulla pancia e un po' sulla schiena quando torneremo a casa."

Louis annuisce, un mal di testa si forma vicino ai suoi occhi. Strizza gli occhi, sentendosi un po 'stordito.

"Lou?"

"Mi sento un po 'stordito," risponde Louis, "dovremmo tornare a casa."

"Dammi le chiavi. Tornerò indietro," istruisce Harry.

Louis tira fuori le chiavi dalla tasca della giacca e nella mano di Harry.

"Andiamo," Harry lo guida verso la macchina con una mano sulla parte bassa della schiena. Louis sibila di dolore. "Merda, mi dispiace così tanto, Lou."

"Va tutto bene," mormora Louis.

Quando Louis si siede, fa un respiro, la sua schiena si sente già meglio. Guida Harry a casa, trovando l'auto di sua madre nel vialetto.

Grazie a Dio perché Louis è sicuro di avere una commozione cerebrale. Harry lo aiuta di nuovo a entrare in casa, sua madre si precipita immediatamente da loro, un'espressione preoccupata sul suo viso.

"Quello che è successo?" Chiede, studiando Louis.

"Ehm," inizia Harry esitante.

"Sono caduto da un'altalena," dice Louis prima che Harry possa dire qualcosa. Vede che Harry gli lancia uno sguardo che lui ignora.

Daisy ridacchia da dove si trova vicino all'ingresso del soggiorno.

"Tu cosa?" Chiede, accigliata, "perché diavolo ---" si interrompe, scuotendo la testa, "--- non importa, dimmi cosa è successo?"

"Ha un bernoccolo sulla nuca," spiega Harry, "e la parte bassa della schiena è dolorante."

"Mi sento stordito," dice Louis, quasi piagnucolando.

"Oh cielo," sospira, "sali in camera tua e sarò presto lì per controllare."

Louis obbedisce, assicurandosi che Harry sia dietro di lui. Harry lo aiuta a sedersi sul letto come se fosse un vecchio che non riesce a camminare bene.

Jay esamina il livido e gli accende una torcia negli occhi. Gli rivolge uno sguardo triste. "Penso che tu abbia una commozione cerebrale", afferma, "vuoi vomitare?"

"Ora che me lo dici," mormora Louis, massaggiandosi il ponte del naso.

"Va tutto bene, amore. Ti daremo delle medicine e se hai bisogno di vomitare puoi farlo. Potresti sdraiarti però."

Louis annuisce. "Grazie, mamma. Sei fortunato che sei un'infermiera, eh?" Scherza.

Gli lancia uno sguardo severo ma alza gli occhi al cielo scherzosamente. "Ti porto delle medicine. Sdraiati," dice, accarezzandogli la coscia e uscendo.

Louis si muove lentamente per sdraiarsi, ancora abbastanza appoggiato sui cuscini. Harry è seduto ai piedi del letto, gli occhi sulle ginocchia. Non ha detto niente per un po '.

Preoccupato, Louis si tocca la coscia con la punta del piede. Harry lo guarda, un'espressione triste sul viso.

"Mi dispiace," sospira, "ero così stupido e - e non ti ho ascoltato quando avrei dovuto."

"Ehi, va bene," Louis si affretta a rassicurarlo perché sembra che sia sul punto di piangere. Questo non è quello che Louis immaginava quando ha deciso di tirarlo su di morale.

"Non lo è. Sono stato stupido e ora sei ferito," si lamenta, gli occhi luccicanti. Gesù. Per favore, non piangere, pensa Louis.

"Harry, va tutto bene, amore. Sei stato stupido ma a volte lo siamo tutti. Ti stavi solo divertendo come avresti dovuto e ---" si ferma, fermandosi a guardarlo.

"E?" Chiede Harry.

"E non ti vedo sorridere e lasciarti andare così da molto tempo," conclude con un sorriso dolce, "ora vieni a sdraiarti accanto a me e prenditi cura di me se vuoi farmi perdonare. "

Harry sorride, piccolo e timido, ma obbliga, sdraiandosi con cura accanto a Louis, voltandosi a guardarlo, le braccia incrociate sotto la testa.

Anche Louis si rivolge a lui, rendendosi conto che probabilmente non dovrebbe fare pressione sul suo dosso.

"Vuoi vomitare?" Harry gli chiede dolcemente: "Porterò il cestino più vicino?"

"È letteralmente proprio accanto a me," dice Louis, divertito.

"Comunque," borbotta Harry, un pizzicotto tra le sopracciglia.

"Sto bene, onestamente. Stare sdraiati aiuta", dice onestamente.

Harry annuisce, ancora sembrando un po 'dubbioso. Fortunatamente, sua madre entra con alcune pillole in mano e le porge a Louis con un bicchiere d'acqua.

È lento a stare seduto correttamente, Harry lo aiuta con una mano attorno al suo braccio.

"Giusto, amore. Dovresti riposarti adesso," dice sua madre, spingendogli un po 'indietro i capelli.

"Lo farò," annuisce, scivolando di nuovo.

"Posso stare con lui?" Chiede Harry.

Louis vuole ridere di quanto possa sembrare sciocco; come se avesse dieci anni e chiedesse di dormire a casa del suo amico con quei grandi occhi imploranti.

"Va bene, cara," dice con una piccola risata, "niente affari divertenti," avverte con uno sguardo scherzoso.

Louis spalanca gli occhi su di lei, come se la stesse rimproverando ma Harry si limita a ridere accanto a lui.

"Prometti," le dice. Esce, chiudendosi la porta dietro di sé. Harry si rivolge a Louis, che è di nuovo dalla sua parte.

"Mi dispiace davvero," dice di nuovo Harry, serio.

"Non preoccuparti," mormora Louis, "consideraci anche per la volta che ho stappato una bottiglia di champagne e ti ha colpito l'occhio."

Harry sbuffa. "Ho dovuto indossare una benda sull'occhio per più di una settimana", sbuffa, "e non è stato d'aiuto che tu e Niall continuaste a fare battute sui pirati durante quel periodo."

Louis sorride compiaciuto. "Però l'ho compensato con i baci," sbotta stupidamente.

Harry si morde il labbro, scrutando il viso di Louis come aveva fatto nel parco giochi.

"Non potrei mai rimanere arrabbiato con te per questo," dice dolcemente.

Louis sorride debolmente. "Dev'essere stato il mio superpotere," ridacchia.

"Deve averlo," mormora Harry, "dovresti riposarti un po '."

Louis annuisce, ignorando la sensazione di affondamento nella pancia. Onestamente, cosa si aspettava? Harry è ancora con qualcun altro per l'amor di Dio. E ama Aaron. Non avrebbe baciato Louis. Louis è stupido a pensare che lo farebbe.

Inoltre, anche se si baciassero, aprirebbe solo un brutto barattolo di vermi che Louis non è sicuro di poter affrontare, data la loro storia. Diventerà tutto troppo complicato e poi cosa?

Allontanando ogni altro pensiero, chiude gli occhi, sentendo lo sguardo di Harry su di lui.

Sospirando, Louis dice, "non puoi fissarmi in quel modo se sto cercando di dormire."

"Scusa," Harry morde un sorriso, "mi giro dall'altra parte."

Si volta in modo che la sua schiena sia rivolta verso Louis e poi, Louis trova più facile dormire. In pochi secondi, è fuori di testa.

Quando si sveglia, trova Harry accanto a lui ancora, solo sul suo telefono con un cipiglio sul viso e seduto, le gambe sotto di lui. Si accorge che Louis si muove e chiude a chiave il telefono, il cipiglio che scompare, un sorriso che lo sostituisce.

"Ciao. Come ti senti?" Chiede a Louis.

"Bene," Louis alza le spalle, "cosa stavi facendo?" Non può fare a meno di chiedere. Qualunque cosa stesse facendo sul suo telefono non sembrava renderlo troppo felice.

"Niente," sbuffa, "hai bisogno di un po 'd'acqua?"

Louis sospira. Non è disposto a parlarne. Almeno non adesso. "Sì," dice invece, spingendosi in alto.

"Lo prendo io," dice Harry, dimenandosi dal letto e al lato di Louis dove un bicchiere si trova sul comodino.

"Harry, è letteralmente proprio accanto a me," ride Louis.

"Sì, sì," lo saluta, passandogli il bicchiere e sedendosi vicino alle cosce di Louis. "Avete bisogno di qualcos'altro?"

"Sto bene," Louis scuote la testa.

"Sei sicuro? Vuoi qualcosa da mangiare? Penso che tua madre stia preparando la cena."

"Harry, prendi un respiro," dice, sorridendo, "sto bene."

"Okay," sospira Harry, "ma se hai bisogno di qualcosa ..."

"So dove trovarti," sorride Louis.

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo.

Louis non riesce a trattenersi dal sorridere affettuosamente. Harry è sempre stato così. Louis ricorda quando ha avuto l'influenza cinque mesi dopo l'inizio della loro relazione e Harry si è preso una mezza giornata di ferie dal lavoro per aiutare un Louis malato.

Aveva preparato la zuppa Louis, lo aveva messo a letto, gli aveva controllato la febbre ogni poche ore e aveva mangiato una torta al cioccolato con lui sul letto di Louis. Aveva persino dato a Louis un piccolo bacio. Louis era preoccupato che si sarebbe ammalato, ma a Harry non sembrava importare, deciso a prendersi cura di Louis.

Finì per ammalarsi solo pochi giorni dopo che Louis era migliorato, ma ancora una volta affermò che non gli importava. Da allora, si sarebbe sempre preso cura di Louis ogni volta che Louis si ammalava, anche dopo che si erano lasciati. E Louis ha fatto lo stesso per lui.

Certo, quando aveva iniziato a uscire con Aaron, le cose sono cambiate un po '. Non poteva essere lì per Louis tutto il tempo come era normalmente e nemmeno Louis poteva essere lì per lui tutto il tempo. Era comprensibile. Dopotutto, aveva un ragazzo che si prendeva cura di lui.

Sua madre finisce per portare a Louis del pane tostato e della zuppa e Harry lo raggiunge di nuovo, sedendosi di nuovo accanto a lui. Mangiano in silenzio finché Louis ricorda che Harry ha detto qualcosa prima.

"Ehi, che succede al tuo lavoro?" Chiede Louis.

Harry si ferma, cucchiaio in mano, guardando il suo souo. "Ehm, non è --- non è niente di grave ..."

"Ma?"

"Non lo so," sbuffa Harry, "Amo così tanto lavorare con i bambini ma a volte mi chiedo se sia abbastanza."

"Cosa intendi dire abbastanza?" Chiede curioso, appoggiandosi la ciotola sulle ginocchia.

"Tipo," sbuffa Harry, gli occhi ancora sulla ciotola sulle ginocchia, "Aaron ha una posizione così buona nella sua compagnia e viaggia molto e anche tu lo fai --- anche Niall lo fa --- non posso fare a meno di mi sento come se non fossi ... così realizzato. "

"H," inizia Louis, mettendo la sua ciotola sul comodino e voltandosi verso di lui, "ti piace ancora il tuo lavoro?"

Harry finalmente lo guarda. "Amo lavorare con i bambini", dice, "e mi piace insegnare loro".

"Allora questo è tutto ciò che conta. Sei abbastanza bravo --- più di. Stai aiutando i bambini a ricevere un'istruzione. Questo è importante."

Harry ridacchia umidamente. "Hanno cinque e sei anni."

"La fondazione", sottolinea Louis, "è importante".

Harry non dice nulla in cambio, quindi Louis continua.

"Se sei felice di quello che fai e lo ami, sei più che realizzato. Non tutti possono dire che stanno facendo ciò che amano. So che ami i tuoi figli."

"Sì," dice Harry a bassa voce.

"Ti ricordi cosa mi hai detto quando stavo facendo domanda per un lavoro quando stavamo uscendo insieme? Quando avevo paura di non avere successo."

Harry sorride lentamente, annuendo. "Se sei felice di fare quello che fai, nessuno può dirti che non hai successo."

Louis gli lancia uno sguardo acuto. "Vedi. A volte segui il tuo consiglio, vero?"

Harry fa una piccola risata. "Grazie, Lou," dice, "non so come fai."

Louis si china e stringe delicatamente il ginocchio di Harry. "Prego."

"Ti senti meglio? Hai finito la zuppa?" Chiede Harry.

Ah. C'è di nuovo la mamma chioccia Harry.

"Sì, mamma, l'ho fatto," Louis sospira, alzando gli occhi al cielo, "e mi sento bene."

"Va bene?" Ripete Harry, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

"Sto bene", ammenda Louis, "ora finisci la tua zuppa."

Harry emette un respiro, sollevando di nuovo la sua ciotola e sorseggiandola dal bordo. Il cucchiaio colpisce il bordo del naso mentre inclina la ciotola. Harry aggrotta la fronte, tirandolo via e pulendosi la bocca con la manica.

Louis ridacchia accanto a lui, scuotendo la testa. "Sei ridicolo," dice con affetto.

"Grazie," sorride in un modo stupido che fa battere il cuore a Louis e vorrebbe non farlo. Lo ignora proprio come è stato con tutto il resto che è successo di recente. Deve.

***

La mamma di Louis dice che deve andare dal dottore solo per esaminare quella protuberanza e assicurarsi che non ci sia gonfiore la mattina dopo. Fortunatamente no. E la sera la sua testa si sente già meglio.

Oggi è una giornata pigra. Non hanno fatto altro che controllare l'urto di Louis in ospedale prima e avevano appena finito il cibo avanzato per il pranzo.

Quindi, quando arriva l'ora di cena, lo stomaco di Louis emette un forte brontolio che attira l'attenzione di tutti.

Harry ridacchia da dove è seduto, ai piedi di Phoebe dove sta lavorando per intrecciargli i capelli corti.

"Affamato, amore?" Chiede sua madre, interrompendo il lavoro a maglia.

"Sì," Louis mette il broncio.

"Bene. Vai a prepararti da mangiare, allora," sorride.

Harry scoppia a ridere mentre Louis guarda sua madre, offeso.

"Mamma," si lamenta.

"Oh, andiamo, hai trentadue anni. Vai a prepararti la cena," sbuffa.

"Ho un'idea," interviene Harry prima che Louis possa rispondere, "Lou e io possiamo fare della pizza per tutti."

"Tutti?" Chiede Louis, scioccato.

"Sì," Harry gli rivolge uno sguardo acuto, "dato che la tua famiglia è stata dei padroni di casa fantastici, è giusto."

Louis si astiene dal fare di nuovo il broncio. Ha fame adesso. Se deve cucinare per tutti, ci vorranno anni. "Bene," dice invece.

"Fantastico," Harry si alza, "andiamo a fare della pizza."

"È meraviglioso. Grazie, Harry," dice Jay con un sorriso dolce e poi guarda Louis, "vedi", dice con uno sguardo acuto rivolto a lui.

Louis fa una smorfia, andando in cucina e accendendo il forno.

"Assicurati che sia su 180," dice Harry, prendendo il vassoio da un armadietto. Louis non sapeva nemmeno che sarebbero rimasti lì.

"E '," risponde, "che pizza stiamo facendo?"

"La nostra," dice con un sorriso.

Nostro. Giusto. A loro piaceva mezza pizza e mezza. A Harry piaceva il suo con cipolle caramellate e pepe e Louis con i peperoni.

"Va bene," va al frigorifero per prendere cipolle e peperoni, poi tagliere e coltello.

"Io farò la pasta e tu ---"

"Prepara i condimenti, lo so," conclude Louis con un sorriso dolce.

"Louis, non puoi mangiare la metà dei condimenti. Da quando mangi cipolle crude?" Harry fa una smorfia.

Mancano solo pochi minuti alla preparazione della pizza, ma Louis ha fame. Non può farci niente.

"Da quando sto morendo di fame," dice Louis, mangiando di proposito un peperone.

"Allora vai a fare un panino veloce, dai," Harry lo scaccia, mettendo le cipolle in una pentola.

Louis sospira, tirando fuori il pane e il burro di arachidi, preparando un panino e praticamente divorandolo con un morso.

Quando si volta di nuovo, Harry sta mescolando le cipolle nella pentola, leggendo distrattamente qualcosa sul suo telefono nell'altra mano.

"Cosa fai?" Chiede Louis. Ricorda lo stesso sguardo sul volto di Harrys quando si è svegliato ieri dopo essersi riposato e ha visto Harry seduto, con il telefono in mano.

"Niente," dice, come ieri, spingendo di nuovo il telefono in tasca.

"Nessun telefono ricorda?" Louis gli ricorda dolcemente, "l'hai già rotto."

Harry gli lancia uno sguardo di scusa. "Mi dispiace, solo --- non lo so, avevo voglia di farlo."

"Resisti," dice Louis, "non ho controllato il mio tranne la chiamata di lavoro."

Come previsto, Daisy entra in cucina, il telefono di Louis in mano. "Qualcuno continua a chiamare", gli spiega, porgendogli il telefono.

Louis si acciglia. Vede che ha cinque chiamate perse. "Grazie, Dais."

"Qualcosa non va?" Gli chiede Harry.

"È di nuovo lavoro," sospira Louis. Vuole vedere cosa sta succedendo, perché sa che deve essere importante e ha detto a Harry che il lavoro sarà un'eccezione.

"Chiamali," gli dice Harry.

"Allora sembrerebbe un ipocrita, no?" Louis ride.

"Capisco. Hai detto solo per lavoro e non sei stato al telefono diverso da quello, quindi va bene."

Louis sospira. Annuisce lentamente, richiamando il suo collega Oliver.

"Quello che è successo?" Chiede Harry qualche minuto dopo, una volta che Louis ha riattaccato.

Louis sospira. "Mi vogliono al lavoro il ventinovesimo e il trentesimo", dice.

La faccia di Harrys cade. Louis odia che lo faccia. Sa che Harry si è divertito qui, nonostante le ferite che ha causato.

"Perché?" Chiede a Louis.

"Hanno un'emergenza con il cliente --- è una lunga storia", sbuffa, pizzicandosi il ponte del naso, "Mi dispiace, devo essere lì".

"Lo so," dice Harry tranquillamente, guardando le cipolle sfrigolanti, "prima la carriera."

Louis lo prenderebbe come uno scavo e forse lo fa già, ma prima ancora di poter dire qualcosa al riguardo, Harry parla di nuovo.

"Quindi domani è il nostro ultimo giorno? O è oggi?"

"Possiamo partire domani mattina. Devo essere al lavoro solo domani a mezzogiorno."

"Allora è davvero un'emergenza?" Chiede Harry, inarcando le sopracciglia.

"John mi coprirà fino a domani a mezzogiorno quindi sì, purtroppo lo è."

Harry stringe le labbra, annuendo.

"Mi dispiace, H. So che ti stai divertendo qui, ma ehi, ci divertiremo anche a Capodanno, no? Da Zayn e Liam."

"Lo faremo," sorride, anche se non raggiunge i suoi occhi, "dovresti dirlo alla tua famiglia."

Louis annuisce. "Glielo racconterò mentre mangiamo."

Harry annuisce in risposta, tirando fuori le cipolle e mettendole su un lato di due pizze. Louis gli si avvicina con cautela. Harry alza un sopracciglio in questione.

"Vieni qui," Louis apre le braccia. Harry sorride dolcemente, cadendo nell'abbraccio senza sforzo, le braccia strette attorno alle spalle di Louis.

"Mi dispiace che dobbiamo partire presto," sospira, massaggiandosi la schiena ampia, "Vorrei davvero non dover andare."

"Lo so, Lou. Va tutto bene," si allontana sorridendogli, "è il tuo lavoro."

"Sì," espira. Ama il suo lavoro ma a volte può essere così faticoso. Il più delle volte richiede ore così strane che Louis dimentichi come respirare a volte. Questo viaggio a casa lo ha davvero aiutato a ricordare, nonostante le lesioni causate.

Louis dice alla sua famiglia mentre cenano a tavola. Sua madre si complimenta con Harry per l'impasto sottile che ha fatto e Louis lo sbotta dopo.

"Quel tuo lavoro," sbuffa sua madre delusa, "non ti lasciano mai riposare, lo giuro."

"È per una buona causa," Louis sorride debolmente, "e verrò presto."

"Stai portando anche Harry?" Chiede Daisy con il broncio.

Gesù. Davvero tutti amano Harry più di lui.

"Harry avrebbe dovuto aiutarmi con la mia casa delle bambole," protesta Doris.

"Posso ancora farlo," dice Harry velocemente, "saremo qui fino a domani mattina."

"Va bene," borbotta, tornando alla sua pizza.

"Mi mancherete anche tutti voi," borbotta Louis, distogliendo lo sguardo.

"Anche a loro mancherai," sussurra Harry, facendogli l'occhiolino.

Dopo aver mangiato, Harry e Louis vanno al piano di sopra per fare le valigie e lavarsi i denti, preparandosi per andare a letto. Proprio mentre Louis decide di scivolare sotto le coperte, Harry parla.

"Ricordi quando siamo rimasti in piedi a guardare il sorgere del sole sull'altalena del verander l'ultima volta che siamo venuti a trovarci?"

Louis sorride al ricordo. Stava gelando fottutamente ma erano ubriachi e in qualche modo pensavano che sarebbe stata una buona idea. Così rimasero in piedi sotto tre coperte, l'alcol che pulsava nelle loro vene, aggiungendo calore, coccolati da vicino, parlando di merda e ridacchiando l'un l'altro e prima che se ne rendessero conto, il sole iniziò a sorgere davanti a loro.

"Lo vuoi fare di nuovo?" Chiede Harry, inspirando dopo, come se avesse paura di conoscere la risposta.

"Sul serio?" Chiede Louis, un po 'sorpreso.

"Sì," Harry scrolla le spalle, "c'è ancora mezza bottiglia di vino anche nel frigorifero."

Louis deglutisce, annuendo lentamente prima ancora di poter comprendere cosa sta succedendo. Harry sorride.

"Prendo le coperte e tu porti degli snack e del vino?" Egli propone.

Louis annuisce, incapace di trovare le parole per parlare in questo momento. Il sorriso di Harry si allarga. Louis fa quindi una mossa per tornare indietro il più silenziosamente possibile. È già quasi mezzanotte ora, un po 'più tardi dell'ultima volta che l'avevano fatto.

Afferrando il vino e un pacchetto di popcorn con M & M's, Louis va a zonzo nel patio, assicurandosi che la sua felpa sia ben stretta, trovando Harry già rannicchiato sotto le coperte, con la testa che sporge.

"Avanti, siediti," le ordina, accarezzando il punto accanto a lui e spostando le coperte per Louis.

Senza parole, Louis si siede accanto a lui, assicurandosi che ci sia un po 'di spazio tra di loro. Entrambi si affacciano all'esterno della casa, il freddo pungente già punge le guance di Louis. Dio, questa era un'idea orribile.

Harry afferra il vino dalla sua mano, aprendo il coperchio e bevendo un sorso considerevolmente abbondante. Louis lo guarda accigliato.

"Vuoi parlare di qualcosa, H?" Chiede Louis, portando le coperte fino al mento.

Harry sospira, appoggiandosi all'altalena, facendola muovere leggermente. Guarda in basso, una mano sul collo della bottiglia di vino e l'altra sotto le coperte.

"Mi dispiace controllare costantemente il mio telefono quando abbiamo deciso di non farlo. Io --- continuo ad aspettare che lui risponda ma non lo è e ho paura , Louis," fa un sospiro tremante, " Non so se voglio che tutto questo finisca. "

Louis comprende le sue parole, annuendo brevemente. "Perché ... perché vuoi così disperatamente trattenerti, H?"

È qualcosa che ha infastidito Louis - non è sicuro da quando - ma è così. È come se Harrys si aggrappasse a qualcosa che potrebbe non esserci più e Louis non riesce a capire perché.

Harry inspira bruscamente, guardando Louis prima di bere un altro sorso di vino. "Non lo sono --- lo amo," dice Harry, le parole fanno rivoltare lo stomaco di Louis e non è sicuro del perché, "So che è una merda in questo momento tra di noi ma potrei sempre vedere un futuro con lui e io don Voglio buttare via tutto. Voglio risolverlo. "

Louis ancora non lo capisce del tutto ma non si spinge oltre. Ognuno pensa e si sente in modo diverso, dopotutto. Chi è lui per giudicare?

"Cosa speri? Quando torneremo, voglio dire."

Harry scuote la testa e poi alza le spalle. "Come ho detto, solo per risolverlo."

"E se non vuole?" Louis chiede gentilmente.

Harry deglutisce. Alza di nuovo le spalle. "Io --- non lo so," ammette, "immagino che ci lasciamo allora e io rimarrò bloccato, neanche lontanamente dove volevo essere cinque anni fa adesso."

"È di questo che si tratta?" Louis sbuffa, voltandosi un po 'per affrontare Harry, "la nostra discussione di oltre cinque anni fa?"

Le guance di Harrys diventano un po 'più rosa. "Io --- una parte di esso, sì", dice tranquillamente, "è solo che il motivo per cui ci siamo lasciati è perché volevo essere in un posto diverso nella mia vita in questo momento ma non lo sono, "fa una risata priva di senso dell'umorismo," e mi fa pensare che ci siamo lasciati per niente perché non sono nemmeno dove volevo essere. "

La rivelazione sconvolge un po 'Louis. Ammetterà di aver pensato la stessa cosa prima ma-

"Harry, anche se non lo sei adesso, non cambia quello che vuoi in futuro. Questo era il punto di tutta la nostra discussione anni fa, ricordi? Era proprio quello che volevamo entrambi in futuro e tu e volevo cose diverse. Non doveva essere esattamente cinque anni da allora. "

"Immagino," dice alla fine, "ma è come ... sono così vicino ora, sai? O almeno, pensavo di esserlo? Non lo so."

"Harry, l'ho detto prima ma non puoi affrettare cose del genere. Se deve accadere, succederà. Devi solo avere un po 'di fede e aspettare un po'."

"Sono stanco di aspettare," Harry si lascia sfuggire uno sbuffo frustrato, "per tutta la vita ho lasciato il mio destino - il mio futuro - all'universo, sperando che le cose accadessero quando dovrebbero accadere ma ora --- ora voglio farlo da solo. Sono stanco di aspettare solo che non accada nulla. "

Louis non sa come rispondere a questo, quindi resta in silenzio per un po '. Poi gli viene in mente un pensiero.

"Hai visto un futuro con noi, vero? Quando hai chiesto dove ci vediamo a cinque anni da allora e hai detto che volevi sposarci, ci hai visti sposati?"

La domanda lascia nell'aria una carica di tensione. Lentamente, Harry annuisce. "L'ho fatto", conferma, "ed è per questo che ho dovuto chiedere".

"Ma ho alzato tutto," Louis sospira, rendendosi conto che gli brucia un buco nel petto, "perché non lo volevo."

Harry lo guarda, gli occhi che brillano alla luce della luna. "Lou, va bene," dice, sempre così piano, "siamo solo persone diverse, in questo senso."

Non va bene però. Per qualche ragione, Louis vorrebbe aver risposto diversamente. Se lo avesse fatto, a quest'ora avrebbero potuto essere sposati. Gesù. Il pensiero provoca un po 'di panico nella sua mente. Non è --- non è totalmente contrario all'impegno o altro. Dopotutto erano usciti insieme per un anno.

Semplicemente non vede il punto in tutta la faccenda del matrimonio e mentre ama i bambini, semplicemente non vede se stesso che ne ha di suoi. Non tanto presto, almeno. Forse un giorno in futuro. Forse .

"Comunque ce l'abbiamo fatta bene, no?" Louis chiede dolcemente.

Harry annuisce con un piccolo sorriso sul viso. "Lo abbiamo fatto", dice, "e spero che tu lo sappia, anche se lo facessi sembrare, non me ne pento di tutto. Quello che avevamo --- era davvero speciale."

"Lo so," dice Louis, "io ---"

Louis deglutisce. Non è sicuro di cosa dire. Sente di dover gestire la situazione con delicatezza. Invece, afferra la bottiglia dalla mano di Harry e beve un sorso del liquido amaro, bruciandogli in gola.

"Scusa per aver tirato fuori tutto questo," dice Harry con un sorriso imbarazzato, "immagino che essere qui abbia portato alla luce molti ricordi."

"Sì, non è vero?" Louis si schiarisce la gola, "e ce ne andremo di qui con dell'altro," sorride, toccando la coscia di Harry con la sua.

"Lo siamo," sorride Harry in risposta, "grazie per avermi portato qui. Sarei stato infelice da solo se fossi rimasto indietro."

"Prego. Anche se mi facessi venire una commozione cerebrale e un brutto mal di schiena. Ne è valsa la pena."

Harry ridacchia. "Pensavo fossimo d'accordo che ha compensato quando mi hai colpito l'occhio con il tappo dello champagne."

"Non l'ho fatto apposta," Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, bevendo un altro sorso.

"Be ', nemmeno io ti ho fatto venire una commozione cerebrale apposta, vero?"

"Come faccio a saperlo? A volte puoi essere vendicativo, sai?"

Harry fa un rumore offeso. "Quando mai?"

"Ricorda la signora Robertson?" Chiede Louis, alzando un sopracciglio.

Harry geme. "Per favore, no."

"Harry, hai spedito la sua cacca di cane per aver rubato la tua guida televisiva," dice Louis in tono piatto.

Harry geme di nuovo, pizzicandosi il ponte del naso. "Va bene, ma era solo una cosa di una volta. Inoltre, cosa avrei contro di te?"

"La faccenda dello champagne," dice Louis con un sorrisetto, "ovviamente volevi la tua vendetta."

"Giusto, naturalmente," sbuffa Harry. Afferra la busta dei popcorn tra di loro e la apre cominciando a trovarci sopra. Quando Louis fa lo stesso, Harry apre gli M & M's e lo versa nel sacchetto dei popcorn.

Louis geme questa volta. "Cazzo. Non di nuovo questa merda."

"Ha un sapore incredibile e tu lo sai," Harry lo ignora, prendendo una manciata del mix di popcorn M & M's e ficcandoselo in bocca.

Louis fa una smorfia. "Allora, rimango con il vino," borbotta, bevendone un altro sorso.

Dopo di che parlano delle cose più stupide. Alcuni soggetti tornano un po 'in profondità, altri sono vicini a casa e circondano anche la loro relazione, ma quando il sole inizia a spuntare dall'orizzonte, le ambre illuminano il cielo, Louis sta sgranocchiando popcorn dolci e salati e lo spazio in mezzo sono diminuiti, praticamente coccolandosi l'uno nell'altro ora, un ronzio che scorre attraverso entrambi mentre ridacchiano per quando avevano provato a fare sesso sotto la doccia una volta, ma si sono ritrovati con Harry che si slogava la caviglia e Louis che si è fatto male alla schiena.

Inutile dire che non hanno provato a fare nient'altro che seghe e pompini disordinati.

"Mi hai causato molti infortuni, vero?" Louis ride, scuotendo la testa.

"Scusa," si gira Harry, ridacchiando contro la sua spalla, "il nostro sesso era comunque fantastico, no?"

A Louis viene in mente quando aveva smesso di pensare a Harry che lo cavalcava quando si era ubriacato con Niall poche settimane prima. Deglutisce, annuendo.

"Sì, immagino di sì," dice Louis dolcemente.

"Sai," Harry lo guarda, le loro facce a pochi centimetri di distanza, "gli ex che rimangono amici hanno sempre quell'ultimo incontro perché ... sai, c'è ancora tensione tra loro e cose del genere."

Il cuore di Louis batte violentemente dietro la gabbia toracica. "E roba del genere," gli fa eco, "immagino che tu abbia ragione, eh? E noi ... non abbiamo mai davvero ..." si interrompe, le loro labbra a una distanza di capelli l'una dall'altra.

Questo non è --- non può succedere e Louis lo sa. Sa che in fondo alla sua mente, Harry è ancora un po 'con qualcun altro e sono finiti anni fa. Collegarsi ora sarebbe l'idea peggiore. Causerebbe così tanti problemi nella loro amicizia e sarà imbarazzante.

Prima che Louis prenda la cattiva decisione di sporgersi in avanti e unire le loro labbra, la voce di Fizzy li fa trasalire, facendoli allontanare in fretta l'uno dall'altro.

"Che diavolo state facendo voi due così presto?" Chiede, i capelli arruffati e la voce addensa per il sonno.

"Ho appena perso la cognizione del tempo," Louis alza le spalle, schiarendosi la gola, "perché ti sei alzato così presto?"

"Potremmo sentire voi due ridacchiare dal piano di sopra," risponde, alzando gli occhi al cielo, le braccia incrociate sul petto.

"Scusa," Harry sussulta.

"Hai dormito per niente?" Chiede Fizzy, studiando i due con uno sguardo sospettoso sul viso.

"No," sospira Louis, "probabilmente dovremmo però perché dobbiamo partire tra poche ore."

"Merda, sì," Harry lo guarda, "scusa, non me ne ero nemmeno reso conto ---"

"Va bene," lo interrompe Louis con un sorriso tremante, "dormiamo un po ', giusto?"

Harry annuisce, togliendogli le coperte e alzandosi con Louis.

"Dovrei dormire un po 'anche io," sbadiglia Fizzy, "non essere rumoroso," ammicca scherzosamente, rientrando arrancando.

Normalmente Louis alzava gli occhi al cielo, magari rideva ma ora, visto quello che era quasi successo pochi minuti prima, riesce solo a ingoiare un nodo alla gola. A giudicare dal viso pallido di Harry, doveva sentirsi allo stesso modo.

In un certo senso, Louis è contento che Fizzy li abbia interrotti ma una parte di lui - probabilmente una parte più grande - si sente delusa.

Allontana la delusione perché deve farlo. Egli ha di ignorarlo come se fosse stato ignorato un sacco di quello che ha sensazione ultimamente.

Entrambi tornano di sopra e si mettono a letto senza un'altra parola. Dormono voltandosi le spalle, assicurandosi che ci sia abbastanza spazio tra di loro.

***

Harry è già sveglio e vestito quando Louis apre gli occhi. È in piedi ai piedi del letto, il telefono in mano e le spalle curve.

"H?" Louis chiama, attirando la sua attenzione. "Che cos'è?"

Harry senza parole si avvicina a Louis, sedendosi accanto a lui, mostrandogli il suo telefono.

Louis sbatte le palpebre, adattandosi alla luminosità dello schermo di Harry, mettendosi a sedere.

È un messaggio di Aaron che fa girare la testa a Louis.

Abbiamo bisogno di parlare. Ho molto da spiegarti, Harry. L'intera faccenda è stata un enorme malinteso. Per favore fammi sapere quando torni a casa così possiamo parlare.

"Non volevo controllarlo di nuovo o altro. Volevo solo mandare un messaggio a mia madre e Gem per dir loro che torneremo e poi ..."

"Okay," Louis annuisce, "e adesso?"

"Immagino che parleremo quando tornerà," borbotta Harry, "Gli dirò che tornerò oggi e basta."

"Va bene," dice Louis.

Non è sicuro di cos'altro dire. C'è una sensazione di dolore nello stomaco per qualche motivo. In fondo, sa perché ma non può ammetterlo ad alta voce.

È solo che ... hanno avuto un momento. Hanno avuto qualcosa la scorsa notte. Diavolo, da quando sono venuti qui, forse anche prima. C'è solo ... c'è ancora qualcosa tra loro, non è vero?

Louis stringe gli occhi, liberandosi del pensiero prima che possa prendere il sopravvento.

"Va bene?" Ripete Harry, accigliato.

"Harry, questa è la tua relazione. Cosa vuoi che dica?"

Potrebbe essere uscito più duro del previsto. Harry scuote la testa, riprendendo il telefono.

"Niente. Non importa," mormora Harry, alzandosi, "sono quasi le undici, dovresti prepararti."

Prima ancora che Louis possa rispondere, Harry è fuori dalla porta, lasciando Louis a fissarlo, confuso. Sospira, sfregandosi le mani sul viso. Questo è così fottutamente confuso .

Il fatto è che, alla fine della giornata, non importa è successo - è quasi successo - non è con Harry. Non lo è da anni ormai. Non c'è niente che possa dire o fare perché non è Harry per sempre felici e contenti, vero? Harry ha chiarito che lo vuole con Aaron. Allora, perché è arrabbiato adesso?

Se maledettamente vuole dire o fare qualcosa, deve farlo anche da solo.

\--- 

Il giorno dopo, esattamente alle dodici e trenta, Louis è nel suo edificio per uffici. È esausto, anche se Harry ha guidato per la maggior parte del percorso. Non aveva ancora praticamente dormito bene e la sua mente ha vagato sin dal loro ... incidente sull'altalena.

Ma ora è il momento del lavoro. Aveva lasciato Harry ed era andato direttamente al lavoro. La voce fastidiosa nella sua testa diceva che avrebbe dovuto almeno parlare con Harry prima di lasciarlo andare nell'appartamento.

Ma ora è inutile soffermarsi su questo, vero?

"Louis?" Michael, il suo capo, chiama. Louis alza la testa. "Ti dispiace se ho una parola con te?"

Louis aggrotta la fronte, arrancando verso l'ufficio del suo capo e chiudendo la porta dietro di sé. Prega Dio di non aver mancato una scadenza o altro. Michael sa essere piuttosto brutale.

"Siediti, per favore," Michale fa un gesto verso il sedile di fronte a lui, appoggiandosi alla scrivania.

Louis obbedisce, intrecciando le mani sul tavolo. "Posso aiutarti con qualcosa?"

"Non particolarmente. Ho solo pensato di farti sapere che c'è un'opportunità disponibile. Un'opportunità di lavoro per la quale penso che sarai perfetto."

"Oh?" chiede, incuriosito.

"Sì, è un'ottima posizione e hai familiarità con il capo dell'azienda, in realtà, Angela Owens."

"Oh, sì. Mi sono incontrato un paio di volte. Abbiamo anche lavorato insieme in tribunale. Ma aspetta ..." si ferma, le sopracciglia aggrottate, "lei è tutta a Edimburgo."

"Sì, questo è il punto," sospira Michael, "So che non hai una famiglia o altro qui quindi ho suggerito che saresti stato perfetto per questo, ma, capisco che hai ancora tua madre e i tuoi fratelli che tu voglio vicino. "

Louis davvero non pensava che Michael lo sapesse di lui. "Ehm, io --- voglio dire, forse?"

"Hai un po 'di tempo per pensarci. In effetti, Angela stessa ti ha invitato a venire a farti un giro, insegnarti i dettagli prima di prendere una decisione."

"sul serio?" chiede, sorpreso.

"Sì," sorride, mostrando il suo doppio dente nell'angolo destro del suo sorriso, "ecco perché dico che è una grande opportunità per te."

"Sicuro che non vuoi liberarti di me?" Louis scherza.

Michael ride. "Sei sulla migliore, Louis. Non lo farei. Ma mi fido di Angela. Il suo studio è buono e tu starai bene lì."

"Dio, sì, beh, io-- ho davvero bisogno di pensarci, cazzo. Mi piacerebbe farlo ma devo pensarci su alcune cose. Va bene-- va bene?"

"Sì. Anche se hai tempo fino al 4 gennaio perché è allora che Angela vuole iniziare a mostrarti in giro e quant'altro, a patto che tu accetti l'offerta."

"Okay," Louis annuisce, "grazie mille, Michael. Questo significa davvero molto per me."

Michael gli rivolge un caldo sorriso. "Nessun problema, amico. Spero che tu prenda una decisione presto. Oh ... e ovviamente, la posizione a Edimburgo paga di più, se non fosse abbastanza chiaro."

"Ho pensato," Louis sorride, "grazie ancora."

Il fatto è che l'opportunità sembra incredibile, ancora di più quando Louis scansiona l'email che Michael gli invia, elaborando più dell'offerta di lavoro.

Ma Louis ha molto da considerare ed è anche un preavviso così breve. Ha una famiglia qui, nonostante quello che ha detto Michael. I suoi amici: sono diventati tutti la sua famiglia. Ha Zayn, Niall, Liam, Harry. Harry . Dio.

C'è ancora qualcosa che devono sistemare tra loro e di cui parlare e ... e davvero può lasciare Harry? Edimburgo è lontana. Non è molto lontano ma è lontano. Non tutti saranno in grado di recarsi lì tutto il tempo per visitare e lo stesso vale per Louis. Non potrà viaggiare per visitarli tutto il tempo.

Cosa succederà alle loro serate nei pub? Le loro serate di gioco? Le loro stupide tradizioni di gruppo?

Louis sospira, chiudendo l'email e avviando l'auto. Ha meno di una settimana per prendere una decisione. Fottutamente peachy. E Louis è un pasticcio indeciso.

Stancamente, quando Louis torna a casa, sale al piano di sopra. Quando apre la porta, si aspetta di trovare Harry lì ma non lo è.

Accigliato, Louis lo chiama. Non è l'appartamento più grande, quindi avrebbe dovuto sentire. Curioso, Louis cerca nel resto del posto, lasciando le chiavi alla porta, solo per trovare il posto vuoto. Letteralmente nessun segno che Harry sia mai stato qui.

Louis tira fuori il telefono, controllando se Harry ha inviato messaggi ma non ne trova nessuno. Un po 'infastidito, preme il pulsante di chiamata accanto al nome di Harry.

Suona una volta, poi due e tre volte, ma non risponde.

"Per l'amor del cazzo," sbuffa Louis, sedendosi sul letto. Non appena lo fa, sente un pezzo di carta scricchiolare tra i fogli.

Velocemente, si alza e lo cerca. Trova un pezzetto di carta gialla vicino al cuscino. Louis lo afferra, aprendolo per vedere l'orribile calligrafia di Harry scarabocchiato sul foglio.

Ehi Louis, scusa se me ne vado così all'improvviso ma Aaron ha chiamato e dovevamo parlare e non potevo più aspettare. Devo provare a sistemare questa relazione. Scusa ancora per aver lasciato così. Ti chiamo presto. H

Louis fa un respiro. Fanculo. È andato a sistemare le cose con Aaron. Giusto. Fottuto Aaron. Fanculo. Louis è solo ... è solo confuso.

Sta provando cose e sa che non dovrebbe, ma lo fa. Hanno avuto un momento per l'amor di Dio. Avrebbe dovuto significare qualcosa. E ora, Louis non può parlare con lui perché è tornato dal fottuto Aaron.

Louis crolla sul letto e infila la faccia in un cuscino, gemendo. Dio, la sua vita è in subbuglio in questo momento.

___

Sfortunatamente, Louis non ha notizie di Harry per i prossimi giorni. Ma sa che oggi vedrà Harry alla festa di capodanno di Zayn e Liam.

È stato un po 'distante, concentrandosi sul suo lavoro per un po' perché è tutto quello che può fare. Se pensa ad ... Altre cose ... Potrebbe impazzire e non sa come tornare indietro.

Ma ovviamente, quando arriva da Zayn e Liam, gli chiedono immediatamente di Harry. Louis sospira, appoggiando la bottiglia di champagne sul bancone della cucina.

"E Harry?"

"Non hai detto niente da quando siete tornati e l'ultima volta che abbiamo sentito, Niall ha detto che Harry e Aaron stanno risolvendo le cose. Ma poi Harry non risponde alle nostre chiamate," dice Liam, in preda al panico.

"Liam, rilassati. Ci siamo divertiti moltissimo, okay? Incredibile, in realtà," sospira, pizzicandosi il ponte del naso, "noi ... abbiamo avuto un momento."

"Momento?" Chiede Zayn, gli occhi spalancati.

"Aspetta, non hai ospiti che arrivano ..."

"Non importa, possono aspettare", Zayn fa un cenno di saluto, "comunque, dicci cos'è successo. L'ultima volta che abbiamo sentito, le cose tra lui e Aaron erano praticamente finite."

Louis sospira. "Onestamente, lo pensavo anch'io. Era un po 'triste ma abbiamo passato del tempo insieme e mi ha ricordato quando stavamo insieme e penso-- penso che ci siamo lasciati prendere e noi-- noi quasi baciato .. Più di una volta davvero. Ma è solo ... È così deciso a voler stare con Aaron del cazzo ... "

"Quindi, stai dicendo che hai finalmente capito di essere ancora innamorato di lui ma non è ancora arrivato a quella realizzazione?"

E cosa?

"Ehm ... non ... ho detto che abbiamo avuto un momento."

Non ha detto che è ancora ... innamorato di lui? Non è ... è solo un momento. Giusto?

"Louis," geme Zayn, "hai avuto quei momenti sanguinosi con lui per anni."

"Che cosa?" sbuffa.

"Pensaci, amico. Le tue telefonate a tarda notte, le coccole, il vino insanguinato e i datteri dei cereali - tutto è stato un momento per voi due. Semplicemente non lo avete capito."

Bene, cazzo, Liam.

Sicuramente non può essere vero. Questo significa--

"Mi stai dicendo che praticamente non ho mai smesso di amarlo?"

Perché è quello che è, non è vero? Hanno continuato a fare le loro cose con il vino e i cereali da quando sono diventati di nuovo amici che hanno portato avanti il loro appuntamento.

Poteva davvero essere stato innamorato di lui per tutto il tempo?

"Praticamente ti accigli a qualsiasi menzione del dannato Aaron", aggiunge Zayn.

"Perché è un coglione," mormora Louis.

"Anche se questo può essere vero, sai che non è questo il punto qui," Zayn sospira, "Louis, dimmi che l'hai appena capito."

"N-no. Non sono in ..." si interrompe.

Ci pensa. Davvero, ci pensa davvero. Pensa al modo in cui Harry ride, come se lo sentisse con tutto il suo corpo, al modo in cui sorride, con gli occhi luminosi. Il modo in cui guarda Louis e solo Louis. Di come conserva il vino bianco nel suo appartamento per Louis anche se non gli piace.

Tutto quello che voleva fare da quando Harry si era avvicinato al suo era farlo sorridere. Cazzo, è andato alle barre delle scimmie per lui.

Pensa a quel viaggio a Donny allora, ea quanto facilmente ... si adattano.

Si adattano così fottutamente bene. Stanno ... non ... non possono ... funzionare.

"Beh, non importa anche se lo facessi, no? Vogliamo cose diverse e lui sta inseguendo Aaron per l'amor di Dio."

"Non lo sai. Forse l'ha capito anche lui e sta rompendo con Aaron in questo momento," dice Liam con entusiasmo.

"Avete appena detto che avete sentito da Niall che sta cercando di sistemare le cose con Aaron."

E l'ultima volta che Louis ha visto - dalla nota di Harry - vuole sistemare le cose con Aaron.

"Potrebbe essere una falsa informazione, non lo sai," spinge Liam, "guarda, devi essere onesto con lui."

Louis deglutisce, il sudore gli si accumula sulla fronte. Emette un respiro. "Va bene, beh, dico di sì, allora cosa? Voglio dire, ho questa grande opportunità a Edimburgo e sto davvero pensando di coglierla. Cosa succederebbe allora?"

Cazzo, adesso è sopra la testa. Questo è folle .

"Woah. Aspetta. Edimburgo?" Chiede Liam, le sopracciglia aggrottate.

"Cazzo. Ehm, sì. Io --- ho ricevuto l'offerta di lavoro letteralmente il giorno in cui sono tornato e ho tempo fino al quarto per prendere una decisione."

"Non ci hai detto questo, Louis che cazzo?" Zayn gli dà una pacca sulla spalla.

"L'ho scoperto solo due giorni fa," si acciglia.

"Gesù," sbuffa Zayn, "almeno non stai negando di essere innamorato di Harry, quindi spero che tu gli dica la verità stasera."

"Sai, c'è la possibilità che non la pensi allo stesso modo."

Louis però non ci crede. Non può. Quella chimica, l'attrazione tra di loro. Non poteva solo immaginarlo. Poteva vedere che anche Harry lo sentiva. Anche lui si chinò per quel bacio.

"Aspetta, per quanto tempo ci lasci?" Chiede Liam, le sopracciglia unite.

"Michael ha detto che è un contratto di cinque anni", dice, "ma io - non so se dovrei ancora prenderlo".

"Perché no?"

"Non posso semplicemente lasciarvi ragazzi," dice Louis, guardandoli due, "Non posso --- e se risolvessi le cose con Harry? Qualunque cosa sia."

"Senti, ti conosco, Louis. Sembri eccitato per questo. Ami viaggiare e ami il tuo lavoro. Se questo è qualcosa che vuoi veramente, allora sono sicuro che riceverai tutto il nostro sostegno." Dice Liam sorridendo.

"Ma vuoi comunque che dica a Harry che io ... io ..."

"Sei ancora innamorato di lui?" Chiede Zayn, aggrottando un sopracciglio.

"Sento ancora qualcosa per lui," ammenda Louis. Sta meglio con quello. Può salire a bordo senza farsi prendere dal panico.

"Penso che tu debba essere onesto. Che questo significhi aspettare per stare insieme o no, penso che voi due dobbiate parlare perché so che anche lui prova qualcosa per te," dice Liam.

"Come puoi esserne così sicuro?"

Liam alza le spalle: "Lo sono e basta."

Louis sospira. "Non poteva scegliere me. E questa è un'enorme possibilità. Vogliamo ancora cose diverse".

Zayn sospira, appoggiandosi a un bancone. "Potrebbe, hai ragione. Ma potrebbe anche scegliere te e voi due potrete trovare una soluzione. Non deve essere così complicato."

"Zayn, lui vuole essere sposato. Tipo, adesso," Louis ride, "Io no."

Zayn stringe le labbra mentre una triste consapevolezza prende il sopravvento. Gli si forma un nodo in gola e il cuore gli balbetta. Non importa cosa provino entrambi, non potranno mai funzionare .

Vogliono ancora cose diverse e Louis è così entusiasta di accettare questa offerta di lavoro a Edimburgo per l'amor di Dio. Cosa si aspetta che accada?

Harry si trasferisce con lui? Aspettandosi l'un l'altro? È ridicolo.

E non c'è modo che possa rifiutare questa offerta, se è onesto con se stesso. È una grande opportunità e sarà un pazzo a rifiutare. Il suo capo lo ha raccomandato per l'amor di Dio. Quanto spesso accade?

"Cazzo," sospira Louis, asciugandosi una mano sul viso, "Sono fottuto in ogni caso."

"Ma forse--"

"No, Z. Non capisci," sospira, "non funzionerà. Sto solo prendendo in giro me stesso, onestamente."

"Beh, perché non lasci decidere anche lui? Merita ancora di sapere e da lì può prendere una decisione."

Dio, Zayn è persistente.

"Se lo scopre e si sente lo stesso, allora cosa?" Si sente come se fosse un record rotto. "Non può succedere niente. Siamo diversi e io me ne vado e non voglio che nessuno di noi aspetti. Così com'è, è nel panico perché dovrebbe essere sposato ormai, secondo lui. E tu mi vuoi dirgli di aspettare altri cinque anni? " Chiede, alzando un sopracciglio verso di loro.

"Non deve aspettare. La lunga distanza può funzionare", dice Liam.

"Sì, Louis, ne vali la pena, sai?"

Louis si passa la mano tra i capelli, espirando pesantemente. Non importa quello che dicono, Louis non riesce a vedere nessuno scenario tra loro che funziona bene, e tutto questo se si sente lo stesso. Cosa succede se non lo fa? Non lo hanno considerato. Sì, Louis ha la sensazione di sì, ma potrebbe anche sbagliarsi. Forse Harry era solo triste e Louis era familiare e aveva bisogno di conforto.

Dio, Louis si sente come se gli scoppiasse la testa .

Ovviamente, è allora che arrivano Niall, Harry e il maledetto Aaron. Quindi è ancora lì.

"Ciao, stronzi," saluta Niall ad alta voce, camminando verso di loro, "allora facciamo una festa in cucina? Perché sembrano tutti così morti? Cosa è successo?" Chiede, esaminando i loro volti.

"Niente, amico," Liam arriccia le labbra in un sorriso.

"Bene, bene perché Harold ha delle novità," dice Niall, sorridendo a lui e ad Aaron.

"Uh, non dobbiamo-" inizia Harry ma Aaron lo interrompe.

"Siamo fidanzati," dice Aaron, afferrando la mano di Harry e sollevandoli.

Il cuore di Louis cade. Sente il colore che gli cola dal viso, gli occhi catturati sul diamante che brilla nella luce fioca della cucina.

"Che cosa?" Chiede Zayn, sembrando confuso e perso come si sente Louis.

Harry abbassa lo sguardo timidamente. "Ehm, sì, siamo fidanzati."

"Andiamo, piccola. Non essere timido," Aaron gli dà un colpetto alle costole, sorridendo in quel modo che solo Aaron sa fare.

"Porca puttana, um," Liam sbatte le palpebre, "questo è ... è ... wow."

"Chiede festeggiamenti!" Niall esulta, "quindi, diamo inizio a questa festa".

Dopodiché, tutto diventa sfocato. Guarda Aaron tirare da parte Harry ancora una volta che gli ospiti iniziano ad accumularsi e tutti gli altri si allontanano. Zayn gli rimane vicino, chiedendogli se sta bene e Louis può rispondere solo bevendo quello che ha in mano. Non ricorda nemmeno di aver bevuto.

"Louis, mi dispiace così tanto," dice Liam, gli occhi tristi, "cazzo, non me lo aspettavo."

"Sì, non capisco. Pensavo stessero litigando. Come diavolo è potuto succedere?" Zayn sbuffa, come se fosse frustrato.

"Non lo so, cazzo," è la prima volta che Louis trova la sua voce anche solo per dire qualcosa, "te l'ho detto, cazzo, ragazzi -" sospira, appoggiandosi allo schienale, "Dio, che cazzo."

"Questo non sembra ... giusto," Liam si acciglia.

"Beh, niente di tutto questo cazzo ha più importanza, vero?" Louis scuote la testa.

"Louis-"

"No, va bene. Zayn, questa è la tua festa. Onestamente, non preoccuparti nemmeno per me. È quasi mezzanotte, dovresti essere là fuori."

"Sono le undici," dice con tono piatto, "e non posso lasciarti così."

Proprio mentre Louis apre la bocca per rispondere, nientemeno che Harry Styles entra di nuovo in cucina, un drink in mano e un'espressione imbarazzata sul viso.

"Harry," dice Zayn, "quindi sei fidanzato adesso, eh?" Non perde tempo per arrivarci.

Harry guarda Louis, schiarendosi la gola. Louis guarda in basso.

"Sì, l'ultima volta che abbiamo sentito che stavate litigando," dice Liam, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

"Ehm, quindi, sì. Ho parlato con Aaron di tutto perché ha detto che voleva parlare quando sono tornato e lui-- ha detto che si comportava in modo strano perché voleva proporre ..." spiega Harry al gruppo.

"Eh?" Chiede Zayn, confuso. E, sì, non ha assolutamente alcun senso.

"Ricordi che ho detto che era riservato? Beh, è perché aveva l'anello e io ero davvero invadente su tutto e lui è andato nel panico e mi ha dato di matto. L'ho accusato di cose di cui ovviamente non era contento perché tutto ciò che voleva fare era trovare un modo per proporre, ma ha detto che il viaggio dai suoi genitori gli ha fatto capire che mi vuole e lui ... Fondamentalmente ha tirato fuori la testa dal culo e ha capito che avrebbe dovuto farlo invece di aspettare un momento perfetto perché non esistono, nelle sue stesse parole. Quindi, sì, ha proposto quando ci siamo incontrati di nuovo. "

E allora? Harry dimentica solo tutte le stronzate che ha passato a causa sua? Louis stringe le labbra, guardando in basso. Che cazzo può davvero dire adesso? È troppo fottutamente tardi, onestamente. Harry ha detto di sì. Cosa può fare Louis?

"Quindi ti ha chiesto di sposarlo quando sei tornato e poi è andato di nuovo tutto bene?" Chiede Liam.

"Ehm, sì? Si è scusato per tutto e si è spiegato e mi ha chiesto di sposarlo e, um, ho detto di sì ovviamente perché ho capito che ero un po 'invadente e stavo saltando alle conclusioni invece di ascoltarlo. non era sbagliato su questo. "

Ovviamente ha detto di sì. Louis vuole deridere. Spingerà via il dolore e lascerà che la rabbia prenda il sopravvento in questo momento perché è meglio così. Lascia che sia l'universo a far capire a Louis che ha provato sentimenti per Harry per tutto questo fottuto periodo solo per il fatto che Harry arrivasse pochi minuti dopo, fidanzato con qualcun altro.

"Allora, i festeggiamenti sono d'obbligo," esulta una ragazza che Louis riconobbe vagamente. Alza un bicchiere. Giusto, non era qui quando anche Niall voleva festeggiare maledettamente. "Per Harry e Aaron, possiate vivere felici ogni dopo."

Louis fa una specie di sbuffo a questo. Per sempre davvero felici, pensa, bevendo il suo champagne. Dopodiché, Harry viene allontanato e, di nuovo, guarda Louis, come se volesse dire qualcosa ma non lo fa. Esce con la ragazza che ha brindato a loro e si è perso in una folla di persone.

"Louis-"

"No, non ne parlo. Vai a festeggiare, Zayn," dice, roboticamente.

"Louis, possiamo ..."

"Può cosa, Liam?" Ride, il suono è vuoto.

Stringe le labbra. "Mi dispiace, amico."

"Va bene," dice, anche se non lo sente, "Mi farò solo un cazzo di martello. Dovreste festeggiare; è la vostra prima festa di Capodanno in un posto nuovo."

Liam e Zayn si guardano dubbiosi.

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. "Seriamente, ragazzi. Non c'è niente che nessuno di noi possa fare adesso. Quindi festeggiamo, giusto?"

"Va bene, ma tu vieni con noi," dice Zayn, afferrandogli il braccio.

Louis non reagisce. "Possiamo solo mantenere le distanze?" Lui chiede.

"Certo," dice Zayn, sorridendo tristemente, tirando Louis più vicino. Louis quasi soffoca per quanto sia forte la sua colonia.

Per fortuna, Harry (e Aaron) sembrano occupati la maggior parte del tempo che Louis è in soggiorno. Si tiene da parte, beve come aveva promesso perché cos'altro può fare? Niall tiene tutti occupati e sembra che non sia così triste come quando hanno bevuto insieme l'ultima volta, quindi va bene.

Quando Louis lascia la festa di capodanno proprio mentre inizia il conto alla rovescia, non si guarda indietro. Sa che Zayn lo vede ma Zayn non dice niente, si limita a sorridere tristemente, come prima. Forse sa che Louis non può restare più a lungo. Non c'è più niente per lui lì. Adesso sa cosa deve fare da qui. Forse dovrebbe essere grato perché non si sente più così confuso riguardo ai suoi sentimenti.


	5. Chapter 5

tienimi al caldo e nient'altro  
Halos_Boat  
Capitolo 5 : Quattro  
Testo del capitolo

"Allora, vuoi le rose come pezzo centrale ma Zayn vuole i gigli?" Louis chiede di nuovo, perché non è sicuro di aver sentito male.

"Sì," sbuffa Liam, avvicinando il telefono al viso, "e, onestamente, sono così vicino alla speleologia perché voglio solo sposarmi con lui, sai? È passato quasi un anno da quando il nostro matrimonio è stato dovrebbe accadere e posso dire che anche lui sta diventando impaziente. "

Louis mormora. Lo capisce. Avrebbero dovuto sposarsi a giugno dello scorso anno ma poi la nonna di Liam si è ammalata ed è morta, così hanno deciso di rimandare. A quanto pare la sua famiglia ha detto che sarebbe stata sfortuna organizzare un matrimonio così vicino a un funerale. Zayn non ne fu contento ma acconsentì ad aspettare. Anche se ora, Louis può dire che sta arrivando a entrambi. Dopotutto, è l'aprile del prossimo anno e si sposeranno solo il mese prossimo, il che probabilmente sembrerà lontano per sempre.

"Forse fai entrambe le cose. Voglio dire che il tuo matrimonio è tra un mese, amico. So che a entrambi importa solo che vi abbiate l'un l'altro alla fine della giornata."

"Sì, hai ragione," sospira Liam, "ma comunque, basta parlare di me e Zayn, come stai? Come sta Edimburgo?"

Louis sorride. "Sto bene. C'è vento, come al solito", scrolla le spalle.

"Sei sicuro di stare bene?" Chiede Liam, scrutandogli il viso.

"Amico, è passato più di un anno. Sto bene. Fidati di me," dice Louis, sospirando.

Sa che si sta riferendo a Harry. Per un po ', dopo che se n'era andato ed era venuto qui, non stava bene. Ha dovuto fare i conti con il fatto che la persona di cui era innamorato (è ancora innamorato, ma su questo non si sofferma), è fidanzata con qualcun altro. E non è stato facile, soprattutto essere soli. Liam e Zayn hanno fatto del loro meglio per essere lì per lui, ma non è stato lo stesso.

Niall fondamentalmente non gli parla dopo che se n'è andato perché è arrabbiato per conto di Harry. Vedi, Louis se n'è andato senza dirlo a Harry e sì, guardando indietro ora, è stato un tocco drammatico e lui se ne pente, ma non può fare nulla per cambiarlo. Bene, oltre a chiedere perdono, ma ci arriverà. Tuttavia, come risultato di ciò, Niall lo ha rimproverato e lo ha definito un cattivo amico e ora non parla molto con Louis.

Zayn ha detto che lui e Liam hanno spiegato la situazione a Niall, ma lui non l'aveva visto perché Louis feriva ancora Harry. E, sì , ha ferito Harry. Ma ha fatto quello che pensava di dover fare perché anche lui stesso era ferito. È ancora lì, il dolore. È noioso ma a volte fa male, quando è solo di notte, quando è ubriaco da solo; è ancora lì.

L'ultima volta che ha sentito, Niall non lo odia ma preferirebbe non tenersi in contatto dato che Louis era d'accordo nel non farlo in primo luogo. Il che, abbastanza giusto, suppone. Anche lui sarebbe arrabbiato. Ma ha provato a sistemare le cose tra lui, Niall. Non voleva una divisione all'interno del gruppo di amici e ha offerto una tregua quando era lì per le vacanze.

Al che, Niall ha accettato di essere civile con Louis purché parli con Harry. Ovviamente Louis non l'ha fatto ... ancora? Ha intenzione di farlo presto, visto che sarà al matrimonio di Zayn e Liam. Louis si stava preparando a fare quel giugno dell'anno scorso, ma non è mai successo, quindi lo prese come un segno dell'universo. Forse l'universo non lo odia dopotutto. Può essere.

"Sei sicuro di stare bene con loro quando vieni qui?" Chiede Liam, le sopracciglia unite. Tanto per aver cercato di non parlare di lui.

Non è sicuro se Liam si riferisca a Niall e Harry o Harry e Aaron. Probabilmente quest'ultimo. Indipendentemente da ciò, annuisce. Ha in programma di sistemare le cose così, "È il tuo matrimonio, Li. Sono lì per voi ragazzi e non per nessun altro".

Liam sorride. "Lo apprezzo."

Come fa con ogni chiamata, si morde il labbro, valutando se chiedere o meno di Harry. Lui cerca di non farlo. L'ha fatto forse cinque volte in totale durante l'anno e pochi mesi che è stato qui. Ma lui cerca di non farlo. Vuole la chiusura e non può continuare a chiedere di lui se lo fa. Deve far crescere delle palle e farlo di persona, ad Harry.

Il fatto è che è curioso di sapere quando Harry si sposerà. L'ultima volta che ha sentito, Zayn si è lasciato sfuggire che stavano organizzando il matrimonio. E questo era quando era lì per le vacanze di dicembre. Onestamente, è sorpreso che non siano già sposati, dato che Harry aveva così tanta fretta di sposarsi. Non sono affari suoi però e Harry probabilmente lo odia ormai, considerando il fatto che quando stava visitando Zayn e Liam, Harry si è assicurato di non essere lì nello stesso momento in cui c'era Louis. Aveva persino fatto di tutto per chiedere quando Louis sarebbe venuto in modo da poterlo evitare.

Il che, ancora una volta, è abbastanza giusto. Faceva male, ma lui ha fatto ferie e non ha detto Harry. Louis sarebbe furioso se fosse nei panni di Harry. Tuttavia, vuole ... estendere una specie di ramo d'ulivo. Sua madre gli ha dato un giusto rimprovero per quello che ha fatto e gli ha chiesto se sarebbe stato felice per il modo in cui aveva lasciato le cose a Harry se Harry fosse morto domani. Ha spalancato gli occhi su di lei perché era così morboso chiederlo, ma si rese conto che aveva ragione.

Quindi, vuole provare a sistemare le cose tra lui e Niall e almeno un'offerta di pace per Harry. Si sta per sposare con Aaron e Louis ha la sua vita ora, non c'è bisogno che siano vicini come erano, per quanto fa male riconoscere che già non lo sono, possono almeno essere civili l'uno con l'altro, per il bene dei loro amici. (Anche se una parte di lui vorrà sempre di più da Harry. Lo sa realisticamente, che non succederà).

I loro amici non meritavano di essere trascinati in questo casino. Questa è l'ultima cosa che Louis o Harry volevano. Vuole provare a spiegarsi quando rivedrà Harry il mese prossimo, è solo che ... è ... ancora innamorato di lui. È preoccupato per come verrà fuori. Non è l'ideale. Ma non sa come reagirà, vedendoli insieme, sapendo che dovrebbe essere lui accanto ad Harry, non Aaron.

Era quasi tentato di telefonare a Harry il giorno del suo compleanno, ubriacarsi a crepapelle e confessare come si sente e perché ha fatto quello che ha fatto. Forse se avesse saputo che Louis era così innamorato di lui che gli faceva pena vedere Harry con qualcun altro, allora forse avrebbe capito. Forse avrebbe avuto un po 'di simpatia per Louis e forse potrebbero essere di nuovo d'accordo.

Ma si è fermato dal farlo. Non sa come, ma l'ha fatto.

"Vuoi ancora parlare con Harry, vero?" Zayn compare all'improvviso sullo schermo, afferrando il telefono a Liam.

"Oh, vuoi parlare con lui?" Riesce a sentire Liam chiedere in sottofondo, sorpreso.

"Un po '," Louis sospira, "Voglio solo ... voglio estendere un ramoscello d'ulivo, forse? Non mi piace come me ne sono andato, era immaturo e infantile e non è colpa sua; non sapeva come sentito o perché ho fatto quello che ho fatto, sai? Quindi, sto ... lavorando sul fegato per chiedere scusa, immagino, "sospira.

Liam compare di nuovo sullo schermo, sorridendo. "È fantastico. Penso che sia bello parlare di quello che è successo, onestamente."

"Sì, ehm, e anche Niall. Io — ho davvero sbagliato," si lecca le labbra, "Mi dispiace ragazzi, non volevo davvero che voi ragazzi foste nel mezzo di tutto questo."

"Va tutto bene, Louis," Zayn sorride rassicurante.

"Um, pensi che mi perdonerà?" Chiede Louis, mordendosi l'interno della guancia.

Liam e Zayn si guardano l'un l'altro prima di guardare di nuovo Louis. "Sai ... era piuttosto triste e, um, sconvolto, ma è anche Harry quindi ... penso di sì? Potrebbe volerci del tempo però."

"Lo so," sospira, "ascolta, ora devo andare, ma presto vi parlerò e non vedo l'ora di vedervi."

Sorridono entrambi. "Giusto, amico. Stai bene," dice Liam.

"Ciao, Louis. E buona fortuna." Zayn sorride prima di riattaccare.

Louis posa il telefono e fa un respiro. Ha creato un po 'di confusione. Ma questo è solo chi è; impulsivo. E pensava davvero che andarsene senza dire niente a Harry fosse la cosa migliore da fare. Aveva persino ignorato le chiamate di Harry, i suoi messaggi, tutto perché aveva il cuore spezzato. Voleva andare avanti e interromperlo completamente, dimenticando quanto può influenzare anche tutti gli altri. Per non parlare di quanto Harry si sarebbe arrabbiato. Non è colpa sua se non si è sentito allo stesso modo di Louis - o forse sì, semplicemente non lo sentiva così forte? Perché sicuramente hanno avuto un momento o due in cui sembrava che Harry si sentisse lo stesso, si sentiva solo di più per Aaron, chiaramente. Ma non è colpa sua e Louis lo ha punito per questo. Erano amici. Migliori amici. Le cose erano strane prima che se ne andasse, certo, ma erano comunque migliori amici. Louis avrebbe potuto parlargli, essere onesto. Chissà cosa sarebbe successo?

Gli piacerebbe pensare che forse, se fosse stato onesto, Harry avrebbe realizzato che ama Louis più di Aaron e finirebbe le cose con Aaron ma non può dirlo con certezza, soprattutto considerando il fatto che sono ancora insieme e stanno ancora pianificando il loro matrimonio adesso.

Si passa la mano sul viso. Chiedere a Harry di perdonarlo sarà difficile. Vederlo di nuovo con Aaron sarà ancora più difficile. Ma Louis ha bisogno di farlo. Deve almeno provare a riscattarsi, che questo significhi che Harry lo perdoni o no.

___

"Sai, non l'ho ancora rimproverato per non essere venuto al mio matrimonio," sospira Lottie.

"Questo è quello che hai da dire dopo che ti ho detto che voglio sistemare le cose con Harry?"

Sospira, voltandosi a guardarlo. "Cosa intendi esattamente con" aggiusta le cose "?"

"Solo ... non lo so, spiegami. Si merita così tanto."

"Più di un anno dopo?" Lei alza un sopracciglio verso di lui, per nulla impressionata.

"Il mio tempismo non è eccezionale. Lo sappiamo già. Sue me," borbotta, il suo sguardo cattura un bel paio di scarpe da ginnastica.

"Il tuo tempismo è orribile," mormora, "e cosa farai se ti ascolta?"

"Scusati, chiedi se potremmo forse provare ad essere di nuovo amici," sospira Louis, dirigendosi verso gli allenatori. Sente Lottie che lo segue dietro di lui, i suoi tacchi che ticchettano sulle piastrelle.

"E se non lo fa?"

Louis tira fuori l'allenatore dal display, esaminandolo. "Non mi arrendo senza combattere."

"Allora gli dirai che sei ancora innamorato di lui allora? Qualcosa che avresti dovuto dire più di un anno fa?"

Louis la guarda. "Come hai--"

"Louis, andiamo," dice, gli occhi dolci quando lo dice, "sei ancora perdutamente per lui, lo vedo. L'ho sempre visto."

Louis sospira, rimettendo a posto la scarpa. "Non lo so ancora," dice sinceramente, "Io ... non ero onesto prima, ma non voglio ... spronarlo su di lui? Come spifferarlo tutto in una volta? Potrebbe essere un un po 'troppo, non credi? "

"Oh no, no. Ho lasciato più di un anno fa e non ti ho detto niente, interrompendo i contatti con te e ora eccomi qui, un anno e mezzo dopo, a dirti che sono davvero innamorato di te ma goditi la vita con il tuo futuro marito. "

Louis la guarda accigliato. "Beh, quando lo dici così ..."

"Guarda, fai quello che devi fare. Ma non avere aspettative. Lo ferisci. Non puoi aspettarti che torni di corsa tra le tue braccia."

"Non mi aspetto che lo faccia ..." si interrompe.

"È una persona che perdona, ma hai davvero sbagliato."

"Okay, ho capito," ribatte, "ero ferito, okay? Pensavo che avessimo avuto un momento, pensavo che si sentisse lo stesso e poi vedo che è fidanzato con quel coglione. Ero solo ferito ."

Stringe le labbra insieme. "Lo so. Mi dispiace davvero, lo sai. Odio vedere come siete finiti voi due. Ho sempre pensato ..." si morde il labbro.

"Cosa? Che saremmo finiti insieme? Come fa Fizzy?"

Lei alza le spalle. "Be ', sì. Siete così bravi insieme ... lo erano, immagino."

Louis deglutisce. "Lo pensavo anch'io."

___

"Pensi che sia una buona idea?"

Louis aspetta che Scott risponda. Tira una lunga boccata dalla sigaretta e alza lo sguardo pensieroso. Louis ha chiesto a quasi tutte le persone nella sua vita che conoscono Harry e lui se pensano che essere chiari su tutto sarebbe una buona idea. Ha solo bisogno di un po 'di chiarezza.

"Ragazzo, non hai smesso di parlarne da quando sei qui, sai?" È ciò con cui risponde.

"Io ... ehm, sì? Ma ..."

"E forse hai bisogno di un po 'di chiusura," continua, parlando a Louis, "Non mi aspetterei molto da lui, se fossi in te."

Louis sospira, accasciarsi contro la sedia. "Sì, è quello che ha detto mia sorella."

"Guarda," si sporge in avanti, facendo scorrere la cenere della sigaretta sul vassoio, "hai detto che eravate migliori amici, non è vero?"

Louis annuisce.

"Sì," sospira, "ma per quel che vale, se le tue storie sono qualcosa su cui basarsi, sembra che potrebbe essere stato pazzo di te quanto lo sei tu di lui."

"Tu la pensi così?"

Scott annuisce. "Voglio dire, probabilmente pensava che non ti sentissi affatto lo stesso, motivo per cui ha detto di sì all'altro ragazzo, sai? Sei questo fobo dell'impegno che ha concluso le cose con lui perché non ti vedevi ragazzi che si sposano. Ha detto di sì a qualcun altro perché pensava che non avrebbe mai potuto averlo con te. Fondamentalmente eri una causa persa per lui, amico. Senza offesa ".

"Caspita, grazie," mormora Louis.

"Solo essere onesto con te", scrolla le spalle, succhiando un'altra dose di nicotina, "è come se ci fosse un avanti e indietro tra voi due, dici che non puoi impegnarti ora dirai che puoi quando è con qualcun altro, fidanzato comunque con qualcun altro. "

"Lo so, sembra orribile. Non lo sono ... Non sono nemmeno io a sposarmi ora, sai? Sono solo ... un po 'più aperto. Le mie opinioni non possono cambiare. È solo che ... con lui, voglio tutto. Ogni singola cosa. Non mi spaventa più pensarci ".

Scott lo guarda attentamente. "Penso che sia fantastico che tu ti senta in questo modo", dice.

"Ma?" Chiede Louis, sentendolo arrivare.

"Ma," sospira, "il ragazzo è pronto per sposarsi con qualcun altro, capisci cosa intendo? Probabilmente sta cercando di dimenticarti di te ormai."

Louis si acciglia. "Eravamo migliori amici", ribatte, "Non credo che voglia provare a dimenticarmi così facilmente".

"Perché? Hai provato a farlo per lui."

Louis fa un respiro profondo. Ha ragione. Ha colto la sua prima occasione per allontanarsi da tutto in modo da poter provare a dimenticare Harry e la vita che aveva a Londra. Come ha detto; impulsivo.

"Penso che dirgli la verità sarà solo per ottenere la tua chiusura e non c'è niente di sbagliato in questo, suppongo. Ma non lasciare che la tua chiusura dipenda dalla sua disponibilità a perdonarti o innamorarti di te o qualsiasi altra cosa . Potrebbe non farlo. Penso che anche lui stia cercando di voltare pagina, giusto? "

"Sì," dice tranquillamente, anche se non vuole crederci. Non può arrendersi ora quando è così determinato a farlo bene. Ha bisogno di ottenerlo adesso.

"Forse dopo questo matrimonio, finalmente mi lascerai essere il tuo uomo di ala una volta tornato," dice Scott, sorridendo.

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. "Sono innamorato del ragazzo. Non sarò solo in grado di dimenticarlo, indipendentemente dalla sua risposta."

"Lo so, ma almeno ti aprirai."

"Sembri come se fossi deciso a non lavorare a mio favore," dice Louis, guardandolo.

Scott alza le spalle. "Solo essere realista. Mettermi nei suoi panni, sai? Sarei piuttosto arrabbiato con il mio migliore amico, slash, ex amante se avessero fatto qualcosa del genere."

Louis sospira.

"Guarda, capisco da dove vieni, ragazzo, sì. Eri affranto. Le persone con il cuore spezzato fanno cose stupide. Non sto dicendo che sei una persona orribile. Non ti ha dato alcuna indicazione che aveva dei sentimenti per te oltre al tuo viaggio da tua madre e questo probabilmente è stato frustrante. "

"Sì, mi sentivo come se non avessi più niente per me lì, Scott. Non potevo restare lì e guardarlo essere felice con qualcun altro, guardarlo sposarsi con qualcun altro."

"Anche se non gli hai dato alcuna indicazione che tu stesso vuoi quelle cose con lui?"

"Il punto è," sorride, "non stavo pensando."

"Ma ora lo sei e vuoi sistemare le cose ..."

"Sì. È la cosa giusta da fare", dice.

Scott annuisce. "Allora fai quello che ritieni giusto." 

___

"Louis, Zayn vuole vederti," lo chiama la mamma di Zayn, Tricia, sorridendo educatamente.

"Oh, okay," si scusa dalla famiglia di Liam per seguirla nella stanza di Zayn. Louis bussa alla porta prima di entrare, Tricia gli dice che aspetterà fuori.

"Hai chiamato?" Chiede Louis, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

Zayn si volta, vestito con un completo blu scuro e oro, i capelli perfettamente acconciati. "Ehi," sospira, "sì, volevo solo chiedere come sta Liam."

Louis sorride. "Sta bene. Un po 'nervoso ma eccitato. Come stai?"

Zayn sbuffa l'aria dalle guance. "Anche nervoso," ammette.

"Be ', come il tuo testimone, sono qui per dirti che non c'è niente per cui devi essere nervoso. Voi ragazzi state insieme già da più di un decennio. Credimi, Z, starai bene."

Zayn sorride. "Niall sta facendo un buon lavoro nell'essere il testimone di Liam?"

Louis sbuffa. "Beh, considerando il fatto che mi riconosce a malapena, non lo saprei. Ma sembra che stia bene."

"Giusto, scusa. Hai già provato a parlargli?"

"Non ancora. Sa già perché ho fatto quello che ho fatto, quindi non so cos'altro dire, onestamente. Ma non preoccuparti, Zayn. È il tuo dannato giorno di nozze, per l'amor di Dio."

Zayn alza le spalle. "Potrei usare un po 'di distrazione, onestamente. Altrimenti penserò solo a quanto siano orribili quei gigli di tigre con le rose rosse", fa una smorfia.

Louis ride. "Va bene allora, cosa vuoi sapere?"

"Starai bene?" Chiede, sedendosi alla sua toeletta, sedia rivolta verso l'esterno, verso Louis.

"Sì, so che devo vederli insieme, quindi non sono ..."

"No, voglio dire dopo tutto. Starai bene?" Chiede Zayn.

"Devo esserlo", scrolla le spalle, "farò quello che devo fare e se non sto bene adesso, ci lavorerò finché non lo sarò".

Zayn si morde il labbro. "Va bene, ma mi prometti qualcosa?"

"Si?" Chiede Louis, curioso.

"Se questo non funziona; stai provando a sistemare le cose con lui, lo lascerai da solo una volta per tutte. Non pensare di tormentarlo più e andare avanti, okay? So che non lo vuoi senti questo, ma sta bene, Louis. Sembra felice con Aaron. Penso che tu e Harry sareste meglio l'uno per l'altro? Sì. Ma non sta funzionando quindi non forzarlo, ok? Se non viene fuori niente di esso, lasciarlo andare, vero? "

Louis deglutisce, leggermente sorpreso. "Io --- okay," promette, "bene."

Forse è meglio così. Ma, come ha detto, non si arrende senza combattere.

"Oh, e un'altra cosa?" Chiede Zayn. Louis annuisce. "Non fare una scenata. Se gli parli e vedi che si sta riscaldando un po ', fermati o portalo altrove, okay?"

"Certo. Non sono venuto qui per fare una scena. Semplicemente non sapevo dove altro parlare con lui. Io ... non farò una scena, Zayn."

"Va bene, mi dispiace di essere così invadente," sospira Zayn, "Lo stavo aspettando da così tanto tempo, non voglio che niente lo rovini."

"Lo so. Devi rilassarti però, amico. Stai arrivando all'amore della tua vita; andrà tutto bene."

Zayn sorride dolcemente a questo. "Lo so. Sono eccitato per il futuro."

"Certo che lo sei," Louis rotea gli occhi scherzosamente, "Liam ha praticamente detto la stessa cosa."

"Egli fece?" Chiede Zayn con un sorriso.

"Sì, ha detto che non può aspettare le vostre vite insieme dopo questo."

Il sorriso di Zayn si allarga. Proprio in quel momento, bussano alla porta e la mamma di Zayn entra quando Zayn glielo permette.

"Sei bellissima, tesoro," sorride.

"Grazie, Trish, ma penso che Zayn meriti dei complimenti oggi."

Ridacchiano entrambi a Louis prima che Zayn la ringrazi.

"Allora che ne dici, pronto a sposarti?"

Zayn lancia un'occhiata a Louis prima di guardare di nuovo sua madre. Annuisce. 

Louis in piedi al fianco di Zayn gli dà il vantaggio di scansionare la folla di persone alla ricerca del volto familiare di Harry, ma non si aspetta che il suo cuore acceleri come quando lo trova. È seduto vicino al davanti, Aaron al suo fianco (che Louis ignora per il momento), vestito di un abito bianco e i suoi capelli sono di nuovo tagliati corti. Non ha dubbi che Aaron sia dietro quel taglio di capelli.

Certo, Harry è ancora stupendo. Ha sempre un aspetto magnifico. Louis potrebbe averlo fissato per troppo tempo perché prima che se ne accorga, gli occhi di Harry incontrano i suoi. In preda al panico, Louis allarga il suo, deglutendo. Anche Harry sembra scioccato ma si riprende velocemente, guardando invece in basso. Louis respinge la delusione. Non sa che tipo di reazione si aspettava, ma la mancanza di calore che notò negli occhi di Harry non era una di quelle.

Quando la cerimonia inizia, Louis fa del suo meglio per non guardare dove sono seduti Aaron e Harry. Quella tattica è per lo più infruttuosa perché, inconsciamente, i suoi occhi vagano sempre lì. E ovviamente, quando lo fanno, anche Harry lo guarda, come se lo sentisse all'istante. Tuttavia, hanno sempre avuto quella cosa ... dove i loro occhi si incontrano ovunque si trovino, non importa quanto distanti, perché erano proprio in sintonia tra loro.

Prima erano sorrisi calorosi, ammiccamenti scherzosi o anche qualche faccia buffa occasionale o due, ora, quando i loro occhi si incontrano, Louis vede ostilità, freddezza e dolore. Lo odia così tanto. Harry è probabilmente furioso solo guardando Louis in questo momento.

Louis cerca di concentrarsi sui voti quando vengono scambiati, sorridendo quando Liam inizia a piangere. Louis stesso piange anche lui a un certo punto. Scorge Harry che si asciuga la parte inferiore degli occhi. Sfortunatamente, deve anche guardare Aaron che li allontana e Harry che gli sorride come ringraziamento.

Dopo la cerimonia, gli ospiti escono in un'altra sala dove viene servita la cena. Louis accompagna Zayn e Liam mentre cercano ancora di tenere traccia di Harry. Una volta che sono tutti seduti e mangiano, vede Lottie seduta sul tavolo di fronte a dove sono seduti Aaron e Harry. Il suo stomaco brontola mentre arranca verso il tavolo di Lottie, scusandosi prima di Zayn e Liam.

Con suo grande sgomento, non appena si siede su una di quelle sedie dall'aspetto di vetro di plastica infrangibile, Harry si alza con il suo fidanzato e si avvicina al tavolo dove sono seduti Zayn e Liam. Fa il broncio a se stesso. Probabilmente hanno aspettato che Louis se ne andasse per avere l'opportunità di congratularsi con Zayn e Liam.

"Posso sentire il tuo stomaco, buon dio. Louis, prepara qualcosa e mangia," dice Lottie, spingendo il piatto verso di lui. Louis sbuffa, servendo un po 'di torta sul tavolo e afferrando un panino. Sì, ha fame ma non può mangiare molto, onestamente. Non quando la sua mente è altrove.

Harry e Aaron alla fine si siedono di nuovo e riescono anche a mangiare, Harry che fa un lavoro stellare evitando di guardare nella direzione di Louis. Sospira.

"Ti ha detto ciao?" Louis chiede a Lottie.

Lottie mastica, annuendo. "Sì, lui e Aaron," sorride, tesa e scusata, "scusa".

"Non hai bisogno di chiedere scusa, Lots," dice, accigliato, "volevo solo sapere."

"Sì, beh, l'ha fatto. Si sta ancora scusando per non essere venuto al mio matrimonio," ridacchia.

Louis sussulta. Harry non è andato al matrimonio di Lottie perché Louis era lì ed era ancora piuttosto arrabbiato con Louis in quel momento, ancor di più allora. Era triste e lui si è scusato, facendole perdonare con un enorme regalo da pranzo e offrendo a lei e Tommy una cena. Adesso ha finito, ma Louis si sentiva in colpa. Non allora, ma ora lo fa.

"Gli vuoi ancora parlare, eh?" Lei chiede.

Louis annuisce, appoggiando la forchetta. "Sì," risponde, guardandoli di nuovo.

E pensa solo a come sia così ... è così sbagliato. Vederli insieme ... non si adattano come fanno Harry e Louis. In effetti, sembrano a disagio l'uno accanto all'altro. Ha un braccio intorno alle spalle di Harry, ma Louis sa che gli piace intorno alla vita, e Aaron ruba i piselli dal piatto di Harry anche se Louis sa che questa è la sua cosa preferita e avrebbe colpito la mano di Louis ogni volta che ha provato a rubarne uno. Tutto ... tutto di loro è semplicemente sbagliato . Non si adattano . Non è destinato a stare con Aaron, anche dopo tutto questo tempo. Louis lo vede chiaro come il giorno.

Quando vede Aaron dire qualcosa a Harry - sputare qualcosa, più come - digrignare i denti e osservare il modo in cui il viso di Harry cade, la mascella serrata, Louis non lo sopporta più.

Impulsivamente, Louis si alza dal suo posto. "Louis?" Chiede Lottie, perplessa.

"Gli parlerò," dice Louis, determinato.

"Aspetta cosa? Adesso? Perché sembri così?" Chiede, afferrandolo per il braccio per tirarlo giù.

Sospira, incontrando di nuovo il sedere. "Non riesco a guardarlo, Lots. Non sono ... guardalo."

Segue il suo sguardo. "Che cosa?"

"È triste. Aaron ha detto qualcosa di maleducato e odioso a Harry e ora è triste e solo," dice Louis, guardando Aaron che ora si alza bruscamente e lascia la sala.

Quindi, Harry si alza, probabilmente per seguire Aaron, ovunque sia andato via. Louis si alza di nuovo. "Lottie, devo andare a parlargli."

"Va bene, ma stai attento, per favore," sospira.

Louis annuisce, anche se i suoi occhi sono su Harry. Rapidamente, segue Harry finché non è fuori dalla sala.

"Harry," chiama Louis. Guarda Harry fermarsi sui suoi passi, tendendo la schiena sotto la giacca prima di voltarsi lentamente, gli occhi spalancati, la guardia in alto.

"Louis," dice con disinvoltura, anche se deglutisce visibilmente.

"Ciao," sospira Louis.

"Vuoi qualcosa?" Chiede Harry, tono ostile.

Louis respinge il dolore. "Possiamo parlare?"

Harry ride, come se Louis avesse detto qualcosa di ridicolo. "Non ho niente da dirti."

"Okay, beh, devo dire una cosa. Io— voglio parlare."

Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia, Louis si avvicina lentamente. È così bello, lo è sempre stato. "Perché dovrei ascoltare tutto quello che hai da dire quando non hai fatto lo stesso per me?"

Louis deglutisce, nervoso. "So di non essere stato il migliore in passato, ma sto — sto cercando di sistemare le cose. Ti meriti una spiegazione del motivo per cui me ne sono andato, è tutto quello che voglio spiegarti."

Harry non risponde, si limita a fissare Louis, come se non sapesse cosa vuole dire. Quindi, Louis continua.

"Io ... me ne sono andato perché ho capito, dopo Donny, che avevo dei sentimenti per te, e non l'ho fatto," Louis prende un respiro, "Non me ne ero reso conto prima ma non avevo smesso di amarti ... Volevo dirti quella festa di capodanno ma poi sei venuto con Aaron e voi ragazzi eravate fidanzati e non sapevo come affrontarlo perché pensavo che avessi la stessa sensazione e io - "sospira," Io sono scusa se me ne sono andato così, avrei dovuto dirtelo comunque perché non è stata colpa tua. "

Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia. "Niall mi ha detto perché te ne sei andato", è quello che dice, "per me non importa più niente, Louis."

Louis si sente come se fosse stato colpito o colpito. "Che cosa?"

Lo sapeva per tutto il tempo. "Da quando lo sai?"

"Un po '", scrolla le spalle, "quando Zayn e Liam gliel'hanno detto."

"Allora, Zayn e Liam sanno che lo sai?" Chiede Louis, sentendo un tradimento profondo e caldo stabilirsi nel suo stomaco.

"No," dice Harry, "ora abbiamo finito qui?"

"Harry, devi capire che non stavo pensando chiaramente, okay? Avevo il cuore spezzato," Louis prova di nuovo.

"Avresti potuto dirmelo," ribatte Harry, "Ho provato a parlarti, anche dopo che te ne sei andato. Te ne sei appena andato , Louis. Dovevi essere il mio fottuto migliore amico e mi hai interrotto come se fossi niente. Quindi qualunque cosa tu abbia da dire non mi importa più. "

E questo ... non può sopportare che Harry lo dica. Deve importare, almeno un po '.

"E se ti dicessi che sono ancora innamorato di te?" Sbotta.

Gli occhi di Harry si spalancano, come se fosse in preda al panico ma scioccato. "Louis--"

"No, e se ti dicessi che pensavo che scappare avrebbe risolto tutto ma non è stato così. Non potevo - non posso - dimenticarti, Harry e credimi, ho provato. Dio, ho provato. Ma non posso. E vederti con Aaron ... è solo ... Mi sembra sbagliato, non credi? "

Con suo grande orrore, Harry inizia a piangere, mentre le lacrime gli scendono lungo le guance che si asciuga con violenza. 

"E io voglio stare con te. In qualunque modo mi avrai, ma dovresti sapere cosa provo per te ..." 

"Ci sposiamo ad agosto, Louis," annusa Harry, interrompendolo, "non hai il diritto di dirmi niente di tutto questo adesso."

"Ti sposi ad agosto?" Louis ripete, sentendosi come se l'aria fosse stata eliminata da lui. Non sa cosa si aspettava. Certo che si sposano, sono fidanzati . E sapeva che stavano già organizzando il loro matrimonio, quindi cosa diavolo si aspettava? Solo perché sbotta che ama Harry che Harry proverà automaticamente lo stesso?

"Sì," dice Harry tranquillamente, gli occhi lacrimanti di nuovo, "Non posso crederti, onestamente."

"Harry, aspetta," Louis si avvicina, afferrandogli il braccio con coraggio senza pensarci due volte, "guarda, io— sai, non sono venuto qui per confessarti il mio amore per te. Volevo solo ... provare e offrirti una tregua o qualcosa del genere perché non mi è piaciuto il fatto che ti ho ferito intenzionalmente. È solo che ... anch'io sono stato ferito, ecco perché ho fatto quello che ho fatto ... "

"L'hai già detto," sbuffa Harry, frustrato, il naso rosso e gli occhi luccicanti per le lacrime non versate.

"Lo so, ma io- ho capito che non posso dirvi perché l'ho fatto senza ammettere come mi feltro come mi sento. Mi dispiace, va bene? Ma volevo dirvi, stavo andando a dirvi su Nuova Il giorno dell'anno, ma poi sei venuto con Aaron e poi voi due eravate fidanzati e io - "esala," ero così ferito ", dice, con la voce rotta," perché chiaramente non ti sentivi lo stesso e ... "

"Hai detto questo," Harry scuote la testa.

"Ma, Harry, per favore dimmi come ti sei sentito ora - dimmi come ti senti ora," continua comunque Louis, praticamente implorando.

Harry tira indietro il braccio. "Louis, non importa. Sono fidanzato con qualcun altro. Ci sposiamo a ..."

"Sì, ma non hai risposto alla mia domanda. Se mi dici subito che non provi nemmeno niente per me me ne andrò e uscirò dalla tua vita per sempre. Smetterò persino di contattare Zayn e Liam così tanto, se è quello che vuoi. "

Harry ride, gutturale e crudo. "Te ne sei già andato, Louis. Continui a dire che Aaron mi ha trattato in modo orribile perché se n'è andato invece di sistemare le cose, ma hai fatto la stessa fottuta cosa con me."

Lascia che le parole penetrino, la verità lo colpisce duramente. Ha fatto la stessa cazzo di cosa.

"Sei già uscito dalla mia vita, Louis. Mi dispiace di non averti detto niente, okay? Lo sono davvero. Ma non lo sapevo . Continuavi a dire che vuoi essere single, che non lo fai. Non voglio il matrimonio in qualunque momento presto, che non vuoi stare con nessuno in qualunque momento presto. Cosa avrei dovuto pensare? " 

Louis inspira bruscamente. Ha ragione. Ma-

"Ma cosa avresti fatto se ti avessi detto a Capodanno che ti amavo? Sarebbe cambiato qualcosa?"

"Non lo so," dice dolcemente.

"Allora, è un no," lo schernisce Louis, scuotendo la testa.

"Smettila", ribatte, "non sai nemmeno ..."

"Non so nemmeno cosa?" Chiede, avvicinandosi ancora di più a lui.

Harry lo fissa, facendo un passo indietro, con la mela di Adams che gli dondola in gola. "Mi ci è voluto così tanto tempo per dimenticarti. Superarti è stata la cosa più difficile che abbia mai dovuto fare. Sai quanto mi ha fatto male, guardarti dormire con questi ragazzi a caso dopo essere tornato dal fottuto Brasile, che anche tu non me ne hai parlato, a proposito, mentre ero ancora così innamorato di te? Mi ha fatto sentire come se non fossi niente per te. "

"Harry-"

"No, cazzo. Non sai com'era okay. Ero pronto a sposarti in quel momento, in quel maledetto ristorante in cui avevamo il nostro primo appuntamento. Non pensavo di poter trovare un amore come il nostro di nuovo e poi ho incontrato Aaron ed è buono con me, mi ama, vuole tutto quello che tu non volevi con me ".

Questo ... questo lo colpisce duramente. Ha ragione. Sa che Harry ha ragione.

"Perché non hai detto niente?" Louis deve chiedere.

"Non pensavo che ti importasse. Sei andato avanti così in fretta, mi piace aver detto, non volevo rovinare la nostra amicizia. Stavamo solo arrivando al punto di essere di nuovo d'accordo. Io solo ..." una lacrima cade ma la asciuga velocemente, "dov'era questo sei anni e mezzo fa?"

"Mi dispiace," dice Louis, ingoiando il nodo che gli cresce in gola, "davvero, Harry, ma ..."

"No, Louis," Harry scuote la testa, "non possono esserci ma. Mi sposo e basta."

Anche scarmigliato nel suo abito bianco e gli occhi gonfi, Louis pensa ancora di essere la persona più bella che abbia mai visto.

"Sei felice con lui?" Louis chiede, "perché ti ho visto più felice. Ti ho visto più felice con me."

Harry gli lancia uno sguardo ammonitore ma non risponde.

"Senti, ho commesso un errore non dirti a quella festa di Capodanno come mi sentivo veramente, forse anche prima, ma io ... guardandoti oggi, devo dirti come mi sento ..."

"Sì e poi cosa? Poi interrompo le cose con Aaron e tu torni a Edimburgo. E anche se ci riuniamo, vuoi ancora cose diverse dalle mie", si fa uscire una risata sconfitta, " semplicemente non sono destinati a funzionare. "

"Ti sposerò, lo farò," sbotta Louis, "non mi spaventa, non più." Qual è la verità. No, non è desideroso di sposarsi in questo momento , ma per Harry , farà qualsiasi cosa. Lo sposerà proprio qui e ora.

"Louis, è troppo tardi ..."

"Dimmi che non hai sentito niente durante quel viaggio a Donny, sull'altalena quando ci siamo quasi baciati, diavolo forse anche prima?"

"L'intero discorso è in ritardo di oltre un anno, Louis," sospira Harry.

"Be ', se avesse potuto farti cambiare idea, perché non lo farà ora?"

"Perché ho fatto pace, Louis," grida, "sono andato avanti perché te ne sei andato e non mi hai dato altra scelta che farlo."

"Harry," dice impotente, "non farlo, non quando sai che puoi essere più felice."

Le spalle di Harry si abbassano, gli occhi tristi quando incontrano quelli di Louis. "Arrivederci, Louis."

"Harry-" si interrompe, guardando Harry voltarsi dall'altra parte, affrettandosi.

"Louis?" Louis si volta, sentendosi come se avesse avuto un colpo di frusta dalla conversazione con Harry solo per trovare Niall dietro di lui ora.

"Niall, amico, qualunque cosa tu abbia da dire, se vuoi rimproverarmi, ora non è il momento. Per favore solo ..."

"Sono venuto qui per cercare Harry," dice Niall, arricciando le labbra.

"Be ', è appena andato via," dice Louis, un po' roboticamente. 

"Vidi."

Louis stringe gli occhi e si allontana dal percorso per Niall per inseguire il suo amico. Rimane fermo.

"Ho sentito qualcosa di quello che ha detto e ... e tu," dice Niall.

Louis non sa cosa dire quindi sta zitto. Sta trovando difficile anche tenere a bada le sue lacrime in questo momento.

"Hai detto che lo sposerai."

Louis sbuffa. "Sì," dice, poi si lascia cadere su una roccia che sporge dall'erba.

"Quando è cambiato?"

Louis alza le spalle, sporgendosi in avanti, i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia.

"Stai ancora da Zayn e Liam dopo che se ne sono andati stasera?"

"Sì, ma domani pomeriggio parto," dice Louis, guardandolo con curiosità, "perché?"

"Ci vediamo subito dopo mezzogiorno," dice, camminando all'indietro prima di voltarsi e riprendere il sentiero su cui Harry è scomparso.

Louis fissa il sentiero ora vuoto, confuso. Il suo cuore è troppo distrutto per analizzare cosa è appena successo con Niall.

Sconfitto, si piega di nuovo in avanti, lasciando che i singhiozzi lo attraversino, scuotendo il suo corpo fino al midollo. È dannatamente fortunato che non ci sia nessun altro qui, altrimenti non l'avrebbe fatto. Ma ha bisogno di un bel pianto prima di tornare lì dentro. Zayn e Liam sono sposati adesso; non hanno bisogno di questa merda nelle loro vite. Può essere felice per loro. Lui è felice per loro.

È solo la consapevolezza che lui è veramente incasinato ora che lo colpisce pienamente. Tutti gli dicevano di non nutrire speranze, di non avere grandi aspettative su questo, ma lui stupidamente non ascoltò. Pensava di poter fare questa grande rivelazione d'amore e Harry sarà di nuovo suo. Ma non funziona così.

Diavolo, sapeva già, cazzo, perché Louis se n'era andato perché glielo aveva detto Niall. Questo è probabilmente il motivo per cui ha spinto Louis a parlare con Harry allora, perché forse Harry era disposto ad ascoltare. Ma ora ... ora è troppo tardi.

Louis si asciuga la mano sul viso, prendendo un respiro profondo, cercando di ricomporsi. Questa volta non gli è rimasto davvero niente qui. Non può semplicemente riconquistare Harry, non può aspettarsi che Harry lasci tutto per lui, non può fare altro che accettare che Harry non sia più suo e non c'è niente che possa fare al riguardo.

___

Louis è tutto pronto per mezzogiorno del giorno successivo, pronto a partire il prima possibile. Adesso se ne sarebbe andato, ma ricorda che Niall gli aveva detto che sarebbe venuto. Almeno questo è quello che pensa di aver detto? Cos'altro avrebbe potuto significare, giusto?

Louis passa il tempo, mandando messaggi a sua madre, Lottie, Scott e, infine, Zayn per augurare loro una buona luna di miele e per scrivere a Louis quando tornano.

Non è divertente rivivere tutto quello che è successo ieri. È cresciuto così rapidamente ed è successo così in fretta che Louis non riesce ancora a comprenderlo correttamente.

Quando Niall viene, è l'una del pomeriggio in punto. Louis non è sorpreso di avere una chiave per casa di Zayn e Liam, ma lo coglie di sorpresa quando entra.

"Ciao, scusa se ti spavento," sorride un po ', "ehm, hai ancora tempo per parlare?"

"Ciao, va tutto bene. Ehm, sì. Me ne vado alle tre quindi ..."

"Okay," Niall si morde il labbro, "possiamo sederci?"

Louis annuisce, sedendosi di nuovo sul divano, Niall che sceglie la poltrona. "Volevi dirmi qualcosa?"

Niall alza le spalle. "Volevo parlare."

"Okay," dice Louis lentamente, "riguardo a Harry, immagino?"

Niall annuisce. "Guarda, quando Zayn e Liam mi hanno detto perché te ne sei andato, ero arrabbiato. Non mi importava di come ti sentivi perché non l'ho nemmeno sentito da te. Sentirti ieri al matrimonio, parlare con Harry, l'ho visto . "

"Visto cosa?"

"Che anche tu sei stato ferito," sorride tristemente. "Ho sempre saputo che due hanno avuto qualche affare in sospeso, ma ho pensato, quando Harry si fidanzò, che ero probabilmente sbagliato. Poi Zayn e Liam mi ha detto perché hai lasciato e mi ha fatto impazzire, perché si potrebbe avere detto qualcosa di lui, lo sai? Ma non l'hai fatto. Sei andato invece. "

Louis guarda in basso, sentendosi già di merda.

"Non sto dicendo tutto questo per farvi sentire male, Louis. Sto solo dicendo, è per questo che ero pazzo. Ho preso il suo fianco, perché ho visto come male che era. Ieri ... ho visto come del male erano - sono. "

"Non volevo ferirlo. Ho commesso un errore," dice Louis a bassa voce.

"Lo vedo ora ... Più o meno."

Louis lo guarda. "Grazie."

Niall sorride. "Quindi lo ami ancora, eh?"

Il cuore di Louis si stringe. Annuisce solennemente.

"Per quello che vale ... penso che anche lui ti ami ancora."

Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia, scuotendo la testa. "Non credo."

"Beh, penso di sì. Penso che sia solo coinvolto nel dolore e nella tristezza, sai? Aveva bisogno di far uscire un po 'di tutto ciò che ha imbottigliato riguardo a te. Non ha avuto la possibilità di urlarti contro," Niall ride un po '.

Louis si acciglia. "Gliel'ho chiesto ieri e ha detto che sta per sposare Aaron. Questa è stata la sua risposta."

"Non è un no, vero?"

Louis deglutisce. "Non è neanche un sì."

"Be ', voglio dire. Lo incolpi? È stato bruciato da te prima. Era proprio arrabbiato con te quando stavate uscendo, sai?"

"Anch'io ero pazzo di lui, per quello che vale. So che non ero appassionato di matrimonio o altro, tranne Harry ... Tutto era diverso con lui. Solo che non me ne rendevo conto in quel momento."

"Lo so. Potevo vedere il modo in cui lo guardavi," dice Niall, "e mi dispiace che sia andata così."

Louis fa una risata priva di umorismo. "Anche a me."

Rimangono in silenzio per un po 'finché Niall non parla di nuovo. "Harry-- Harry è sempre stato il tipo di persona che ha pianificato tutto per il suo futuro, sai? Soprattutto nel reparto romanticismo e famiglia. Vuole stabilità e sicurezza e lo ha sempre fatto. E penso," sospira Niall, "Penso che sia per questo che si sta spingendo a sposare Aaron; perché aveva questa vita pianificata per lui anni fa e non è andata a modo suo, quindi ora che finalmente può, sta prendendo quello che può ottenere."

"Credi che si stia sistemando?" Chiede Louis. Questo è essenzialmente quello che sta dicendo, giusto?

Niall inclina la testa di lato in una sorta di scrollata di spalle. "Penso che ami Aaron ma non è innamorato di lui. È innamorato dell'idea di stabilirsi, di mettere su famiglia e tutto il resto. E a lui, Aaron può darglielo".

Louis sbatte le palpebre. "Perché mi dici tutto questo?"

"Perché", esala, "non voglio che ti arrenda."

"Niall," inizia Louis, già scuotendo la testa.

"No, Louis, ascolta, so che voi due ne avete passate tante e ne avete passate tante, ma conosco il mio migliore amico, okay? So cosa si merita e si merita meglio di Aaron, onestamente. Ma è anche un uomo testardo che ha un grande ego, proprio come te, quindi ci vorrà un po 'di tempo prima che si avvicini. Non sto dicendo di non vivere la tua vita, o di non vedere altre persone, sto solo dicendo di non farlo Non perdere la fiducia in lui. Credo davvero che ti ami ancora. "

Louis sospira "Non voglio farmi sperare".

"Lo so. Ma ne vale la pena, non credi?"

Louis deglutisce. "Sì. È solo che ... Non interferirò però. Devo mantenere le distanze ora, spero che tu capisca perché questa volta. Voglio dire, si sposerà ad agosto per l'amor di Dio."

"Sì," Niall sussulta, "non è l'ideale."

"Non proprio, no," Louis ridacchia seccamente.

Louis stringe le labbra. "Se gli scrivo una lettera, gliela darai?"

Niall aggrotta le sopracciglia, ma annuisce comunque. "Una lettera?"

"Hai ragione," Louis annuisce, "So che è testardo ed è probabilmente per questo che non è disposto ad ascoltare tutto quello che avevo da dire o sto dicendo in questo momento, ma penso ... penso che abbia bisogno di sapere quanto io - quanto lo amo. "

Niall ha questo strano luccichio negli occhi quando sorride di nuovo "Okay, sì, scrivilo e lascialo qui. Lo riprenderò una volta che te ne sarai andato, sì?"

Louis annuisce "Grazie, Niall. Davvero, grazie."

***

Caro Harry,

So che scrivere una lettera confessando il mio amore per te è un po 'un cliché ma non mi hai lasciato altra scelta, vero? E non ti biasimo. So che ti ho ferito e hai tutto il diritto di essere ancora arrabbiato con me.

Non ho mai e poi mai voluto ferirti. Fa schifo sapere che pensi che ti abbia dimenticato così in fretta quando ci siamo lasciati la prima volta. Non l'ho fatto. L'intero viaggio in Brasile l'ho passato a piangere a crepapelle perché desideravo solo che tu potessi essere accanto a me. Tutto mi ha ricordato te e quando sono tornato, dovevo vederti proprio lì ma non ho potuto farci niente. Non potevo toccarti come una volta, non potevo sentirti come una volta - era una tortura, tesoro.

Ho fatto quello che so fare meglio e ho respinto i miei sentimenti usando le distrazioni e, sfortunatamente, quelle distrazioni erano persone con cui ho fatto amicizia. Non ne vado orgoglioso, ma all'epoca pensavo che funzionasse.

Ma credimi, Harry, superarti è la cosa più difficile che sto facendo. So che dovrò farlo dopo che ti sarai sposato. Non posso restare appeso a te per sempre, indipendentemente da quello che sento o da quello che penso tu provi.

Mi dispiace di averti ferito più e più volte. Mi dispiace di aver avuto tanta paura del tuo amore quando tutto quello che volevo era essere amato da te. Non riesco a spiegare perché lo fossi, forse ci sono problemi profondi che risalgono alla mia infanzia, ma tutto quello che so in questo momento è che non ho più paura.

L'ho detto ma ti sposerei adesso se solo mi dicessi che mi vuoi anche tu. So che è troppo tardi, credimi, lo so. Mi ci è voluto del tempo per arrivarci, capire e venire a patti con i miei sentimenti.

E sento ... sento tutto per te. Ti amo più di quanto le parole possano spiegare. C'era un motivo per cui non ero mai andato davvero d'accordo con Aaron, con il motivo per cui ero così arrabbiato quando non hai concluso le cose con lui quando ti trattava in modo orribile, quando gli hai detto di sì nonostante tutto questo. Ero follemente geloso e mi ci è voluto un po 'per capire che era perché ero ancora pazzo di te.

Io sono ancora pazzo di te.

Non ti sto dicendo questo in modo che tu possa lasciare la vita che ti sei costruito senza che io torni di corsa tra le mie braccia, te lo sto dicendo perché sono stanco di tenerlo dentro. Ho fatto quell'errore così nuovo festa della vigilia degli anni, diavolo, anche prima, e non lo farò più.

So di averti detto il mio pezzo in modo instabile ed emotivo al matrimonio, ma questo mi è sembrato più ... intimo. Avevo bisogno di raccogliere i miei pensieri e scrivere questo in modo che tu sappia quanto profondamente ci tengo ancora a te, quanto profondamente ti amo.

So che stai per sposare Aaron e se è quello che vuoi veramente, quello che sai nel profondo ti renderà felice, allora dovrò farmi pace con questo. Non posso impedirti di farlo. Tutto quello che voglio è che tu sia felice.

E lo so, potresti pensare che scriverti questa lettera sia egoista, quindi non posso volere che tu sia felice, vero? Ma avevo bisogno di farlo perché penso che anche tu ne abbia bisogno. Forse questa è la mia ultima possibilità di essere egoista con te.

Pensala come una chiusura, forse. Non voglio rimanere in un brutto spazio nel tuo cuore, non importa quanto ti ho ferito perché non sarai mai in uno nel mio.

Se pensi che questa lettera sia stata egoista, beh, non sei arrivato alla parte peggiore:

Ti amerò per sempre, tesoro. Tu appartieni al mio cuore e temo che non importa quanto ci provi, non riesco a sbarazzarmi di te. Quindi ho finito di combattere per sbarazzarmi di te. Ti terrò con me.

Confessione pesante per qualcuno che ha paura dell'impegno, eh?

Ad ogni modo, spero che tu legga questo e non pensi più a me con odio o dolore, spero che ti senta un po 'più leggero. Spero tu sia felice. Voglio solo che tu sia felice.

Sempre tuo,   
Louis 

***

Agosto porta un vento gelido a Edimburgo che Louis non può dire che gli piaccia molto. Non aiuta il fatto che il suo umore sia noioso e cupo come il tempo.

Il 14, l'umore di Louis peggiora e lui sa perché. Tra quattro giorni, Harry si sposerà.

Cerca di non pensarci così tanto perché lo fa solo arrabbiare ma ora non può farci niente. E non aiuta che tutti gli altri camminino sui gusci d'uovo intorno a lui.

Zayn e Liam hanno questa orribile pietà nei loro occhi quando gli parlano nei giorni che precedono il matrimonio. Chiedono continuamente se sta bene e se uno di loro ha bisogno di venire da lui in modo che non sia solo.

Louis dice che starà bene, anche se al momento non lo è. L'alternativa è non stare bene e lui non pensa di poterlo gestire in questo momento. Deve affrontarlo.

Niall continua a dire che è arrabbiato perché le cose non sono andate come pensava. Tuttavia, continua a dire che ha la sensazione che alla fine le cose andranno bene.

Louis non è sicuro di cosa significhi "la fine" ma non è in disaccordo, solo perché Niall sembra così determinato al riguardo.

Non disse molto a Louis dopo aver dato a Niall la lettera da consegnare a Harry. Ha solo detto che Harry l'ha preso e l'ha letto, ma è tutto.

Lo ha ucciso, onestamente. Ha espresso il suo cuore in quella lettera, quindi non sapere quale sia stata la reazione di Harry è una tortura. Vuole solo sapere come si è sentito .

Ma sembra che dovrà andare avanti con la sua vita senza saperlo. Non può chiederlo a Niall, quindi dovrà lasciarlo stare. Sta lavorando per fare pace anche con questo. Alla fine ci arriverà. È solo che ... questa settimana sarà dura per lui. Estremamente difficile. Lo ammette con i suoi amici che è stato un errore perché ciò li rende ancora più preoccupati e costringe Zayn (nelle sue stesse parole) a chiamare successivamente sua madre.

Zayn ha parlato di lui ... a sua madre.

Quando riceve la sua chiamata, arriva nel suo appartamento e si siede, con una birra in mano. "Mamma? Stai bene?"

Non è insolito che lei chiami, ma normalmente si scambiano messaggi per vedere se sono liberi di chattare in anticipo.

"Zayn mi ha detto che sei un po 'giù questa settimana", è quello che dice, "perché non me l'hai detto, tesoro?"

Louis sospira, appoggiandosi allo schienale. Zayn del cazzo . "Sto bene, mamma. Starò bene. Non devi preoccuparti per me."

"Ha detto che è per colpa di Harry e, sai, avrei dovuto saperlo," sbuffa, ignorando praticamente quello che ha detto, "Mi dispiace così tanto, amore."

Louis si pizzica il ponte del naso. "Va tutto bene, mamma. Dovrò affrontarlo, onestamente. Zayn è troppo preoccupato."

"No, ha ragione ad essere preoccupato. Forse dovresti venire qui qualche giorno?"

"Non posso lasciare il lavoro, mamma," sbuffa.

"Puoi prenderti almeno tre giorni di ferie. Hai un sacco di ferie. E Zayn ha detto che non stai lavorando a un caso in questo momento."

Zayn del cazzo .

"Mamma-"

"Louis, non voglio che tu sia solo adesso. Solo pochi giorni, amore. Posso fare il pasticcio di pollo, il tuo preferito."

Louis si morde il labbro. Vuole davvero correre da sua madre quando è triste? Forse questo è un caso speciale. Il pasticcio di pollo sembra allettante.

"Prima dovrò chiedere ad Angela e tornare da te", è quello che decide di dire alla fine.

"Adorabile. Sono sicuro che dirà di sì. Domani andrò a fare la spesa. Per favore, nel frattempo, calmati."

"Mamma, ho trentatré anni", dice, leggermente imbarazzato.

"Comunque il mio bambino", dice, "ti amo".

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo a metà. "Anch'io ti amo."

Riattacca e chiama subito Angela per chiederle se può prendersi dopodomani libero fino al ventesimo, spiegandole che ha bisogno di stare con sua madre in questo momento. Non dice esplicitamente perché ma lei, per fortuna, dice che va bene finché lui tiene il passo con le sue scartoffie quando torna. Accetta e telefona a Zayn.

"Hai detto a mia madre che ero triste", è il primo che dice quando Zayn risponde.

"Perché sei troppo testardo per ammettere che non vuoi stare da solo in questo momento, quindi mi hai costretto a farlo. Vorrei che tu potessi restare con Li e me, ma so che sarà troppo per te adesso. E so che sei il figlio di una mamma. "

Louis sospira sconfitto. "Devo essere in grado di affrontarlo da solo, sai? Cosa succederà quando celebreranno il loro anniversario di matrimonio di un anno e pubblicheranno foto odiose online? O quando decideranno di mettere su famiglia? Cosa farò allora? "

"Allora pensi di essere ancora così triste?" Chiede Zayn, un tono sconvolto nella sua voce.

"Al momento, sì. Sono passati anni e non riesco a dimenticarlo, Zayn," ridacchia, cupo e asciutto, "cosa ti fa pensare che cambierà tra un altro anno?"

"Senti, dobbiamo solo fare questo passo alla volta, vero? Per ora, vai da tua madre e lascia che ti soffoca con amore."

Louis beve un sorso della sua birra ormai calda. "Sì, ho già chiesto un paio di giorni di ferie e Angie ha detto che va bene."

"Oh mio Dio. Figlio di puttana lo ha fatto davvero. Pensavo di dover chiamare il tuo capo io stesso."

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. "Non sono così autodistruttivo. Non più, almeno."

"Be ', allora sono contento. E hey, sono orgoglioso di te, okay?"

"Sì, sì," Louis deglutisce, "ehm, quando abbiamo parlato l'altro giorno, ho sentito qualcosa che Liam ha detto e volevo chiedertelo."

"Sì, certamente?"

Vedi, Louis non voleva nemmeno pensarci perché 1) potrebbe aver sentito male e 2) se è vero, non sa nemmeno come gestire questo. "Ha detto qualcosa su come Harry non avrà bisogno del mixer una volta che si saranno trasferiti e so che stanno già insieme quindi, um, si trasferiranno da qualche altra parte dopo essersi sposati?"

Zayn si schiarisce la gola. "Ehm, non volevo ancora dirti nulla perché Harry stesso ha detto che non è certo, ma vogliono trasferirsi a Manchester, più vicino ai genitori di Aaron."

Ed è quello che pensava Louis, ma sperava di sbagliarsi. Non è sicuro del perché, però, perché lui stesso si è trasferito, quindi per lui non fa differenza.

"Oh," dice.

"Sì, ma non è certo o altro, ci stanno solo pensando."

"Comunque, um, come state tu e Liam? Ancora mesi dopo la tua luna di miele?" Fa del suo meglio per riderci sopra.

"Louis-" sospira, interrompendosi, "onestamente, ora ci stiamo godendo la fase post luna di miele. Probabilmente molto meglio. Ma anche, è fondamentalmente la stessa cosa che stare insieme prima di sposarsi, solo ora posso vederlo indossa un anello al dito anulare. "

Louis può sentire il modo in cui sorride quando lo dice, il che lo fa sorridere anche lui. "E voi ragazzi volete ancora prendere un cane?"

"Sì," sospira, "ma voglio di più un gatto Sfinge."

Louis fa una smorfia. "Quella cosa dall'aspetto di topo nudo che sembra ti ucciderà nel sonno?"

"È carino ," sussulta Zayn, offeso.

"È brutto, amico," Louis con una battuta, "almeno prendi un gatto con la pelliccia."

"No, è noioso", dice, "Liam vuole uno di quei fastidiosi Jack Russell però."

"Dio, avete entrambi un gusto terribile," Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, "almeno prendi un cane o un gatto adeguato."

"Corretto come? Come quello che vuoi?"

"Labradoodle? Sì, è carino di sicuro. Anche i golden retriever sono carini. Sai, forse dovrei averne uno."

"Lo permetteranno a casa tua?"

"Sì, ho visto uno dei miei vicini con un chihuahua," fa di nuovo una smorfia, "e un altro con quei cani davvero morbidi - non so come si chiamano."

"Beh, in realtà penso che potrebbe essere una buona idea", mormora, "i nostri animali domestici potrebbero essere i migliori amici."

Louis ride. "Certo, Z."

"Comunque, ascolta, sono contento che sarai da tua madre e so che sono qui per te, okay?"

"Grazie, apprezzo tutto quello che avete fatto per me," dice sinceramente.

"Certo. Cavalca o muori, ragazze. Tre moschettieri per sempre."

Louis sbuffa. Si era dimenticato che si chiamavano così. "Giusto, sempre." 

___

Mentre sta guidando verso Donny due giorni dopo, riceve una telefonata da Niall. Confuso, risponde e lo mette in altoparlante. "Niall?"

"Ehi, amico. Ho sentito che stai andando da tua madre."

"Sì, sto guidando lì adesso."

"Gesù quando sei partito? Sono solo le dieci del mattino."

"Sì, me ne sono andato verso le sette e mezza", scrolla le spalle, "sarò lì tra circa un'ora, forse solo dopo".

"Va bene, beh ... sono contento che starai con la famiglia."

"Sì, grazie," dice, incerto su cos'altro dire.

"Ehm, quanto tempo starai lì?"

"Fino al ventesimo", dice, "perché?"

"Sto solo chiedendo. Forse verrò a trovarmi? Se va bene a tua madre, ovviamente."

Louis sorride. "Amico, non devi farlo."

"No, voglio. Solo ... mi manchi e tutto il resto."

Louis sbuffa. "Sono lusingato, ma penso che sia un codice per te che sei preoccupato per me."

"Bene," sospira, "sono preoccupato."

"Non esserlo. Eravate tutti preoccupati per il fatto che io fossi sola e non lo sarò più, quindi non preoccuparti, davvero. Non dovresti essere a un addio al celibato?" Riesce a ridere.

"No, uh, non ne voleva uno," dice Niall, suonando a disagio.

Louis si acciglia. "Stai mentendo per proteggere i miei sentimenti? So già che si sposa, sai?"

"No, non sto mentendo. Ha detto davvero che non ne voleva uno," dice velocemente Niall, ma non in un modo che lo faccia sembrare disonesto.

"Okay, beh. Sono sicuro che devi fare dei doveri da uomo migliore, Ni. Quindi non preoccuparti per me. Davvero, sto bene. Me la caverò."

Sospira dall'altra parte. "Va bene, ma ti chiamo di nuovo presto, sì? E verrò a trovarti, probabilmente il ventesimo."

"Fallo tu, Niall," Louis ride, scuotendo la testa.

"Ti voglio bene, ragazzo. Stammi bene, sì?"

"Sì, sì. Ti amo anche io."

Louis prende un respiro profondo quando Niall riattacca. Se un'altra persona telefona per controllarlo, urlerà.

___

Quando arriva a Donny, sua madre lo soffoca davvero. Fizzy fa visita il giorno in cui arriva e procede anche a soffocarlo. E davvero, sta bene. Cioè, fino a quando non si sveglia la mattina del diciottesimo. Ovvero il giorno in cui Harry sposerà un altro uomo.

Si sguazza nel letto per la maggior parte della mattinata, passando dal pianto silenzioso sul cuscino, al gemere e all'essere arrabbiato con se stesso, Harry e l'universo. Solo un tipico sabato, davvero. Scende solo per il tè alle undici. Sua madre è in cucina, l'odore di bacon è forte nell'aria. Non gli dice niente, e lui le è grato. Gli dà solo un abbraccio e una tazza di tè perfettamente preparata.

"Penso che uscirò un po 'fuori, non sembra troppo freddo oggi," dice, sorseggiando con cura il suo tè.

"Va bene, c'è una coperta sull'altalena se ne hai bisogno", dice.

"Grazie, um. Tutto è andato bene?" Lui chiede.

Annuisce, stringendo le labbra in un sorriso comprensivo.

"Va bene, è ... è un bene che se ne sia andata", dice onestamente. Sapeva per un po 'che Harry l'aveva invitata al matrimonio, dopo il matrimonio di Zayn e Liam. Stava pensando di andare a causa di come si sente Louis, ma Louis le ha assicurato che non gli importa se lei va. Inoltre, Harry l'ha invitata personalmente, quindi sarebbe scortese rifiutarla. E, probabilmente, Harry si sentiva in colpa per non essere andato anche lui al matrimonio di Lottie.

"Vuoi qualcos'altro?" Lei chiede.

Louis scuote la testa ma poi si ferma. "In realtà, vuoi unirti a me fuori?"

Lei sorride. "Lasciami solo spegnere il fornello", dice voltandosi. Louis la aspetta prima di uscire insieme. Si siedono entrambi sull'altalena e Louis è colpito dal ricordo di lui e Harry che sono stati qui quasi due anni fa, così vicini al bacio.

"Qualche progetto dopo, amore? Hai intenzione di prolungare il tuo contratto a Edimburgo?"

Louis si siede, scrollando le spalle. "Non lo so ancora. Voglio davvero prendere un cane."

"Un cane?" Chiede, sorpresa, "questa è una grande responsabilità".

"Lo so. Ne voglio uno da un po 'di tempo, però. Zayn ha detto che potrebbe essere un bene per me."

"Probabilmente. Non dimenticarti di noi una volta che avrai un cane," scherza.

Louis sorride. "Farò del mio meglio per non farlo."

Louis beve un sorso di tè, alzando lo sguardo. Vede una Ford rossa familiare che si ferma davanti alla casa. Sedendosi più dritto, socchiude gli occhi. Niall ha detto che può venire solo il ventesimo e oggi è il sanguinoso matrimonio.

" Quello è Niall?" Chiede, più a se stesso, ma si è rivelato sbagliato quando vede uscire un Harry dall'aspetto spettinato. Il cuore di Louis cade a terra.

"Quello è Harry?" Chiede sua madre, scioccata. Le sopracciglia di Harry sono aggrottate e il suo naso è rosso. Si avvia con determinazione verso la casa, esitando solo quando vede Jay. "Penso che entrerò e vi darò un po 'di privacy, sembra che abbia qualcosa da dirvi."

Louis guarda sua madre e annuisce, deglutendo nervosamente. Lei si alza e lui sente vagamente il rumore della porta che si chiude. È solo ... è scioccato. Lentamente, si alza, guardando Harry che ora fa passi più lenti e cauti verso di lui, ancora furioso.

Quando sale sul portico, è solo a pochi passi da Louis ma resta fermo.

"Uh, ciao?" Dice Louis ansioso, appoggiando la sua tazza a terra e rialzandosi.

"Ciao," dice Harry, tranquillo e riservato, come se se avesse detto di più potrebbe scoppiare.

"Harry ... cosa ci fai qui?" Louis deve chiedere perché può sentire il suo cuore battere nelle orecchie da quanto è nervoso.

Con grande orrore di Louis, inizia a respirare pesantemente come se fosse nel panico o avesse voglia di piangere. Poi inizia a piangere ma non ad alta voce, solo in silenzio. La sua mano va alla sua bocca per coprirla.

"Harry — Harry, ehi, siediti, per favore," Louis gli si avvicina lentamente, toccandogli delicatamente il braccio e tirandolo finché non si è seduto sull'altalena. Si muove facilmente ma in modo letargico. Louis è, francamente, piuttosto spaventato perché non sa cosa cazzo sta succedendo.

Anche lui si siede, mantenendo una certa distanza tra loro, e aspetta che Harry si calmi un po '. Una volta che è un po 'più calmo, inspira ed espira, tenendosi sull'orlo dell'altalena come se il suo corpo fosse troppo pesante da reggere.

"Harry, per favore dimmi perché sei qui. Dovresti ... dovresti sposarti," dice Louis incredulo, "cosa sta succedendo?"

Senza parole, si fruga in tasca e tira fuori un pezzo di carta con mani tremanti e lo porge perché Louis lo prenda. Louis riconosce immediatamente il pezzo di carta rosa. È la lettera che Louis ha scritto per lui. Louis gliela prende e se la mette in grembo prima di guardare di nuovo Harry.

"L'hai tenuto," dice, quasi in soggezione, "perché?"

Harry scrolla le spalle, le labbra inferiori tremano un po '.

"Mi sono convinto di averlo tenuto per ... per chiusura o qualcosa del genere", parla infine, con voce roca, "per ... Non lo so, mi convinco ad andare avanti ma non ha alcun senso, cazzo, lo fa ? " Sbuffa, chiaramente sconvolto.

Louis sente il cuore in gola. Guarda di nuovo il foglio che ha in grembo, emettendo un respiro tremante. "No, Harry, allora perché l'hai tenuto?"

"Non lo so," dice Harry dolcemente.

"No, Harry, non so. Lo fai. Ammettilo a lei," Louis dice ferocemente. Lui sa perché. Ma Harry deve dirlo. Il fatto che sia qui invece del suo dannato matrimonio, tenendo la lettera che Louis gli ha dato in cui ha confessato il suo amore per Harry è una prova sufficiente per Louis, ma deve dirlo per se stesso .

Harry singhiozza, in realtà un singhiozzo in piena regola che scuote tutto il suo corpo. "Perchè lo hai fatto?" Chiede, asciugandosi il naso con il suo fottuto blazer da smoking dall'aspetto costoso. Il suo abito da sposa per l'amor di Dio.

"Perché ho ..."

"Stavo bene senza di te," interrompe Louis, facendo uno sproloquio, "Stavo andando bene - non avevo più bisogno di te e poi ti sei ripreso e sai, me l'aspettavo, okay? Non mi aspettavo che continuassi a parlare di quanto mi ami . Dio , "si asciuga una mano sul viso, piegandosi brevemente in avanti sulle ginocchia, proprio come ha fatto Louis quando era al matrimonio, fuori dalla sala dei ricevimenti.

"IO-"

"E ti ho rimproverato ed è stato bello. Mi sentivo bene. Ero completamente pronto ad andare avanti da tutto. Ma poi mi hai dato questa lettera insanguinata e ha rovinato tutto ." 

Louis stringe le labbra. "L'hai rovinato adesso?"

Harry finalmente si mette a sedere e guarda Louis incredulo. "Hai continuato a dire quanto mi ami, Louis. Hai detto che non smetteresti mai di amarmi. Come dovrei voltare pagina?"

Louis deglutisce. "Pensavo che stessi già andando avanti", dice a bassa voce, "ed ero solo onesto."

Harry scuote la testa ma non dice nient'altro.

"Ancora non hai risposto alla mia domanda. Perché sei qui, Harry? Perché sei qui e non al tuo matrimonio ?"

"Perché non posso sposarlo", grida, "è questo che vuoi sentire?"

"Perché non puoi sposarlo?" Chiede Louis, con la gola gracchiante.

"Louis," dice Harry, un po 'impotente.

"Harry, dovresti sposarti ma sei qui a Donny, sei andato via per quasi due fottute ore, con una lettera che ti ho scritto dicendoti quanto ti amo in tasca," Louis impazzisce.

"Non lo amo," Harry chiude gli occhi, "lo faccio ma ... ma ..."

"Ma?" Chiede Louis, avvicinandosi. Afferra le mani di Harry dal bordo dello swing e nelle sue. Harry guarda le loro mani poi in alto su Louis, gli occhi spalancati, chiari e verdi come sempre. "Harry ..."

"Mi dispiace," dice Harry, le lacrime che ancora gli scendono sul viso, "Mi dispiace anche per aver fatto del male a te."

Il cuore di Louis gli si stringe nel petto. "Harry, tu ..."

"No, lasciami finire," dice, facendo chiudere la bocca a Louis, "Mi dispiace di averti ferito, avrei potuto essere onesto anche io, avrei potuto dirti come mi sentivo, mi sono solo reso infelice e Io ... abbiamo avuto un momento qui, proprio su questo maledetto swing, ma ho scrollato le spalle perché non pensavo che ti sarebbe importato. Mi dispiace. "

Louis gli sorride tristemente. Aspetta che Harry finisca.

"Mi dispiace di essere con Aaron quando sapevo di non amarlo in quel modo, mi dispiace di avergli detto di sì anche se in fondo potevo solo pensare a te ma non mi dispiace di amarti . "

Louis deglutisce. Sente Harry stringere le sue mani finché i loro occhi non si incontrano di nuovo. Louis sente le lacrime agli occhi.

"Hai detto che appartengo al tuo cuore e non puoi liberarti di me, ma non posso sbarazzarmi nemmeno di te", tira su col naso, "e ci ho provato. Ma anche io sono stanco di combatterlo ora. "

"Si?" Louis chiede, non credendo del tutto che questo stia realmente accadendo.

Harry annuisce. "Perché ci hai messo così tanto tempo a toglierti la testa dal culo?" Chiede, tirando via una mano e colpendo leggermente il petto di Louis.

Louis ridacchia un po '. "Scusa. Mi dispiace davvero."

"Lo so," Harry fa un respiro, "leggendo quella lettera ... ho capito quanto sei ancora importante per me, quanto ti amo, quanto mi dispiacerebbe se non dovessi più stare con te . Niall e mia madre mi hanno chiesto se sarei stato d'accordo con il modo in cui ho lasciato le cose con te, ehm, ci hai lasciato domani, e ho capito che mi sarei odiato per aver rinunciato a noi. "

Louis sorride. "Mia madre mi ha tenuto la stessa lezione quando me ne sono andato", ride, "quindi capisco cosa intendi. Ma ... cosa significa per noi allora? Cosa vuoi fare da qui?"

Harry si morde il labbro. "Mi vuoi ancora?"

Louis annuisce avidamente. "Lo farò sempre, te l'ho detto."

"Per ora o per sempre?" Chiede Harry, la vulnerabilità chiara come il giorno nella sua voce.

"Per sempre. Sempre. Sempre e per sempre", dice ferocemente.

Harry, per la prima volta da quando è venuto qui in disordine, sorride. Si sporge in avanti e collega le loro labbra con cautela prima di allontanarsi. Le loro fronti riposano insieme mentre le labbra di Louis formicolano perché lo desidera da Dio solo sa da quanto tempo. Quasi due anni dopo lo stesso maledetto swing.

"Ho paura," dice Harry, gli occhi sulle loro mani intrecciate.

"Non lo sono", sorride Louis, "guarda come sono cambiate le carte in tavola; e tutti mi hanno chiamato un fobo dell'impegno."

Harry sbuffa in una risata, lasciando cadere la testa sulla spalla di Louis. "Sono uscito per un matrimonio. Gesù Cristo."

Louis sospira, portando una mano ai capelli di Harry. "Ehi, Harry?"

"Si?"

"Vuoi questo? Vuoi stare con me?"

Harry alza la testa per guardare di nuovo Louis. "Ho lasciato qualcuno al alter per te", dice chiaro e tondo: "Io amo te , io voglio stare con te ."

Louis fa un respiro e, per la prima volta da molto tempo, sente di poter finalmente respirare di nuovo. "Dio, è incredibile sentirlo."

"Voglio baciarti di nuovo ma io, um, la mia mente è dappertutto in questo momento," si schiarisce la gola, "e mi sento così umiliato, praticamente sono scappato dal mio matrimonio."

Louis sussulta. "Ti facciamo entrare? A meno che tu non voglia andare da qualche altra parte? Inoltre, quella è l'auto di Niall, no?"

Harry annuisce. "È l'unico che sa cosa ho fatto", dice, staccando le mani da quelle di Louis e alzandosi, "Penso che possiamo entrare, sono sicuro che tua madre vuole sapere cosa sta succedendo."

"Non devi dirglielo," si alza anche Louis.

"Va bene, probabilmente ha già messo insieme due più due."

Louis riceve una chiamata da Niall poco dopo che Harry si è tolto lo smoking e ha indossato qualcosa di più comodo. È seduto accanto a Louis sul divano, le loro mani intrecciate di nuovo, la testa di Harry sulla sua spalla. Jay è in cucina e sta preparando del tè a Harry.

"Niall sta chiamando," annuncia, mostrandolo a Harry.

"Rispondi. Mettilo in vivavoce."

Louis obbedisce. "Louis, per favore dimmi che è con te. Non risponde al telefono."

"È qui, Ni," conferma Louis, "è— sì, è qui, sta bene."

"Scusa, Niall. Il mio telefono è nella tua macchina," Harry si scusa imbarazzato.

"Cazzo, okay, basta che tu stia bene. E sei, um, voi due ..."

Louis sorride a Harry che gli rivolge un sorriso simile. "Sì, siamo, siamo ... qui insieme."

Niall ride, poi esulta. "Grazie a dio, perché lascia che ti dica che Aaron non era molto felice."

Alla menzione di Aaron, il sorriso di Harry cade. "Mi dispiace. L'hai detto a lui e alla sua famiglia? Ho lasciato un biglietto."

"Lo so, l'ha letto. Ma, uh, non era felice ei suoi genitori vogliono farti causa," sbuffa.

"Che cosa?" Chiede Louis, preoccupato.

"Rilassati, Harry ha detto nella nota che li avrebbe ripagati per la loro metà del matrimonio," dice Niall, "Sono solo felice che voi due finalmente vi siate messi insieme. Onestamente, non preoccuparti per il resto. Però, Ho bisogno di riavere la mia macchina. "

"Giusto, scusa," Harry arrossisce, "puoi prenderlo ogni volta che ..."

"Sì, sì, vai e sii felice. Ti chiamo più tardi, sì?"

"Sì, ciao, Niall," dice Louis.

"Ciao, Niall. Grazie mille ancora."

"Lo so, faccio meraviglie. Oh, uh, l'ho detto a Zayn, Liam e tua madre, ovviamente, spero che vada bene."

Louis guarda Harry che annuisce. "Sì, va bene", dice.

"Okay, non ti terrò, sospetto che voi due abbiate molto di cui parlare. State al sicuro, okay?"

"Ciao, Niall," dicono contemporaneamente.

Louis mette il telefono da una parte quando Jay entra con il tè per Harry e un'altra tazza per Louis. Si scusa di nuovo ma promette che parlerà con Harry quando lui e Louis avranno finito.

"Gli hai scritto un biglietto?" Chiede Louis, appoggiando la testa contro quella di Harry che è di nuovo appoggiata sulla sua spalla.

"Sì, cosa decente da fare, con me che finisco per un matrimonio e tutto il resto."

Louis sbuffa. Bacia i capelli di Harry, ricordando a se stesso che questa è davvero una cosa reale che sta accadendo in questo momento. Harry è qui e con lui.

"Tornerai a Edimburgo quando?" Chiede Harry.

"Dovrebbe essere il ventesimo," dice, rendendosi conto che deve lasciare Harry di nuovo.

"Come lo faremo?" Gli chiede Harry, guardando in alto con occhi spalancati, espressione preoccupata sul suo viso.

"Chiederò un trasferimento qui", dice senza perdere un colpo.

"Ma non hai firmato un contratto?"

"Sì, ma il mio capo mi ama, sono sicuro che può fare un'eccezione per me."

"Lou, non voglio che tu faccia sacrifici con la tua carriera per me," si acciglia.

"Non lo è. Tutto quello che mi interessa è stare con te", dice sinceramente.

"So che ... non lavoro più a scuola", rivela, "ho lasciato un mese fa".

"Perché?" Chiede Louis, sorpreso.

"Non mi piaceva più così tanto", scrolla le spalle, "potrei ... potrei venire con te ... se non è troppo veloce o troppo per te, potremmo-"

Louis lo zittisce baciandolo profondamente.

"Allora ti piace l'idea?" Chiede Harry, sorridendo,

"Solo se sei pronto, okay?" Louis dice seriamente.

"Voglio. Ho ... ho bisogno di una pausa e voglio riconnettermi con te. Forse Edimburgo è un posto per farlo. Posso trovare un lavoro da insegnante lì, ne sono sicuro."

Il sorriso di Louis si allarga. Non sapeva nemmeno che fosse possibile.

"Ho solo, ho bisogno di sapere che ci sei davvero ..."

"Ci sono dentro, Harry. Ti ho detto che ti sposerò adesso, se necessario," dice Louis. Harry deglutisce visibilmente.

"Va bene, va bene, va bene," ride, "mi sento fottutamente pazzo. Sono corso a un matrimonio per venire qui e trasferirmi in Scozia con te."

Louis ridacchia. "Il tuo cuore non apparteneva a lui. E non hai bisogno di spiegarlo a nessun altro."

"Non è vero," Harry guarda Louis, gli occhi morbidi, "Ti amo."

Louis sente il suo cuore saltare un battito, il sangue danzare nelle sue vene. "Anch'io ti amo," dice, baciandolo, perché ora può farlo.


	6. Chapter 6

tienimi al caldo e nient'altro  
Halos_Boat  
Capitolo 6 : Epilogo  
Testo del capitolo

"Puoi almeno darmi un suggerimento?" Harry fa il broncio.

"Tesoro, aprirai il tuo regalo dopo cena," lo rimprovera Louis.

"Bene," sbuffa Harry, spingendo con rabbia via la lattuga dal suo piatto.

Louis non può fare a meno di sorridere. È divertente quando cerca di arrabbiarsi. Ma questo regalo è speciale, Harry deve aspettare. Hanno fatto molta strada da quando è finito il suo matrimonio. All'inizio fu difficile, perché erano ancora cauti l'uno con l'altro e Harry si sentiva ancora immensamente in colpa per essersi scagliato contro Aaron. Aveva anche provato a contattarlo e scusarsi di persona, poche settimane dopo che Harry si era trasferito ufficialmente in Scozia, ma Aaron lo ha chiamato per nome e ha detto che Harry gli ha rovinato la vita, quindi ... inutile dirlo, Harry non ci ha provato dopo di che.

Il senso di colpa lo ha divorato a lungo, però, e Harry, essendo Harry, ha lasciato che lo prendesse male. Oltre a ciò, si era umiliato anche di fronte alla sua famiglia e ovviamente c'erano dei pazzi che parlavano male di Harry alle sue spalle, ma Anne lo difendeva sempre, così come Gemma, quindi stava bene, secondo loro. Ma alla fine si sono occupati di tutto. E dovevano mettersi alla prova l'uno con l'altro. Non è stato facile, come ha detto, ma ne è valsa la pena.

Hanno avuto brutte giornate, come ogni coppia, ma hanno risolto i loro problemi, si sono comunicati e si sono parlati. Adesso va molto meglio. Louis è abbastanza orgoglioso di loro, se è onesto.

Oggi festeggiano il compleanno di Harry ed è già molto sospettoso del suo regalo da Louis. Quindi, mangia la sua pasta e lascia la lattuga fuori dall'insalata, prima di dichiararsi pronto ad aprire il suo regalo ora. Louis alza gli occhi al cielo perché sa che Harry può essere persistente. Prende il sacchetto regalo da sotto il tavolo e glielo passa con cura.

Harry si sfrega le mani eccitato prima di sbirciare ed estrarre gli oggetti. Guarda Louis, confuso. "Fruit Loops e champagne?" Lui chiede.

Louis alza le spalle innocentemente. "Perché non apri i Fruit Loops?"

"Va bene", dice, "perché lo champagne? Stiamo cambiando la nostra tradizione vinicola?" Chiede, strappando il pacchetto aperto. Louis rimane in silenzio perché sa perché invece c'è lo champagne. Harry guarda Louis poi di nuovo nella scatola prima di spalancare gli occhi.

"Cazzo," ansima, allungando la mano ed estraendo una piccola scatola di velluto, "come diavolo hai fatto a mettere la scatola in un pacchetto sigillato di cereali?" Lui ride.

"Non preoccuparti," dice Louis in tono sprezzante, "aprilo."

Harry sorride, aprendo la scatola mentre Louis si inginocchia, avvicinandosi a Harry. Gli occhi di Harry iniziano a lacrimare immediatamente. "Oh, dio," dice.

"Harry Styles, tu ed io abbiamo fatto molta strada per arrivare qui," inizia.

"Oh mio Dio," dice ancora Harry, questa volta più vicino al pianto.

Louis ridacchia. "Lo manterrò breve e semplice e ti chiederò di sposarmi, se vuoi, naturalmente."

Harry ride, praticamente gettandosi dalla sedia e tra le braccia di Louis, abbracciandolo forte. "Sì, sì, certo. Ho aspettato quasi un decennio per questo, ovviamente", borbotta, portando la scatola a Louis.

Louis sorride, estraendo l'anello e afferrando la mano di Harry, mettendola sull'anulare di Harry. Fa del suo meglio per non mostrare quanto tremano le sue stesse mani.

"Wow," dice Harry, guardando l'anello, "è stupendo."

Louis ha visto l'anello un giorno mentre era fuori a fare shopping con Lottie e sapeva che quello era The Ring. Si è appena adattato.

"Meglio di Aaron, secondo te?" Chiede Louis.

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. "Smettila," dice, sporgendosi in avanti per baciarlo dolcemente, "lo sai che ti amo."

"Lo faccio e quanto sono fortunato?" Louis mormora, baciandolo di nuovo.

"È per questo che hai comprato dello champagne, allora?" Chiede sorridendo.

"Sì," dice Louis, alzandosi dal pavimento e allungando la mano affinché Harry la prenda, "festeggiamo, fidanzato mio?"

Harry accetta la sua mano, alzandosi anche lui. "Lo faremo," sorride Harry, baciandosi dietro l'orecchio di Louis, "per ora in cucina e dopo ... in camera da letto."

"Tieni i tuoi cavalli, tesoro. Lo mettiamo da parte per la prima notte di nozze, no?" Scherza.

Harry ride, "apri solo lo champagne".

Louis piega il tappo e lo apre, versandolo nei loro bicchieri da vino ora vuoti e porgendone uno a Harry. 

"Amare?" Chiede Louis.

"Per il nostro amore," ammenda Harry, sorridendo dolcemente, "perché è unico nel suo genere."

E dio, Louis lo ama. Si sporge in avanti per baciarlo di nuovo, stordito dalla felicità. "Al nostro amore," dice, facendo tintinnare i loro bicchieri prima di bere un sorso. 

Una settimana dopo, fanno un viaggio speciale a Londra per condividere la notizia con i ragazzi e festeggiare. Sono entusiasti, come previsto, e insistono per andare al solito pub e comprare una bottiglia di champagne. Harry e Louis non dicono di no allo champagne gratis, quindi sono d'accordo.

Sono tutti in fermento, davvero. Harry tiene una mano sulla coscia di Louis mentre parlano e poi Zayn dice qualcosa che cattura la loro attenzione.

"Voglio tornare qui, almeno per i prossimi cinque anni, per festeggiare che avremo un bambino, che ne dici?"

Harry e Louis si sorridono a vicenda. "Non fare pressione su te stesso, però," dice Harry, "ma lo bevo, perché mi piacerebbe vedere un piccolo con voi ragazzi."

"Penso che berrò anche a quello," Liam sorride a Zayn, baciandogli dolcemente la guancia.

"Ok, visto che stiamo bevendo tutti a quello," dice Niall, prendendo un sorso del suo drink. Louis ride, facendo lo stesso.

"Ehi, Lou," lo spinge Harry, parlando in modo che solo Louis possa sentire, "dove ti vedi nei prossimi cinque anni?"

Louis sorride. "Accanto a te", risponde, senza perdere un colpo. Guarda il sorriso di Harry diventare affettuoso e dolce allo stesso tempo.

Si rende conto allora che quella era probabilmente la risposta giusta fin dall'inizio.


End file.
